Hello
by RTraylor77
Summary: It's been 3 years since Raven chose Speedy & his daughter over her once best friend, Robin. After high school, Robin left for the UK causing them to grow apart. Now he's back & he'll do anything to get her back. They even come together to solve the mystery of the newest criminal in town, Red X. This is a story of romance, betrayal, crime, and drama. Sequel to Kiss From a Violet.
1. We Belong Together

**We Belong Together**

 **A/N: This first chapter might not be the best in the world. It doesn't really get into the plot until chapter three, so please bear with me :) Hopefully, my readers from KFaV will find this. I recommend reading it first, but you don't have to. It's a very different tone, much darker, in my opinion. It's not a typical, high school romance story like the first one. They're grown and much more mature now. I'm actually almost done with this story, so hopefully people like it. And hopefully, it's not too cliché. I'll upload pretty frequently, so I can get it over with. Anyway, without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

" _ **I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so. I should have held on tight. I never should've let you go. I didn't know nothing. I was stupid. I was foolish. I was lying to myself. I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love. Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself. 'Cause I didn't know you. 'Cause I didn't know me. But I thought I knew everything." – Mariah Carey**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs.**

* * *

"Lian, stop jumping on the couch and eat your pizza. _Now_ ," Raven's stern voice called from the kitchen of her and Speedy's brand new apartment. The couple had only moved in a week before and had just finished decorating and moving around furniture the day before. The ceilings of the place were high and the living room was complete with luxurious, ceiling high windows that showed a glamorous view of downtown Steel City. The furniture and appliances were sleek and futuristic in design and black, white, or silver in color. The master bedroom was fit for royalty and Lian's mystical and magically decorated room made her seem like the little princess she was.

Suddenly, Raven heard scatters on the floor as she stood in front of the stove waiting for her tea water to boil. She turned around with a sigh, half expecting to see a rat. Instead, she saw Lian's tiny, three-year old feet scurrying towards her with a pout on her soft, round, baby face.

"Alice wants pizza, too," she cried, holding a worn-out, discolored Alice in Wonderland doll in front of her. She kept the puppy dog look on her face that she grew to learn made Raven crack. _Every. Single. Time_.

Raven let out another sigh and set the teacup she was holding on the counter. "Okay, but if Alice doesn't eat her slice, she has to sit in timeout."

Lian's face instantly lit up with a tiny-toothed grin. She jumped up and down, long, curly, red hair bouncing with her, and ran over to her miniature, kiddie table, placing Alice in the pink chair across from her. Raven came over and placed a single slice of pepperoni pizza in front of the still doll the little girl adored so much. A part of Raven thought it was cute since the baby-sized doll was almost as big as the redhead herself, but Raven couldn't bear to call anything cute. She figured the girl loved the doll so much because it had once been Jade's. And now that the little girl's mother was in prison, it was one of the only ways she could feel close to her.

"Alice says thank you, Ravie," the toddler knocked the older woman out of her thoughts.

Raven smirked and eyed the doll that hadn't budged one time and mumbled, "You're very welcome, Alice." _Knock, knock, knock_. She narrowed her eyes towards the front door, wondering, _'Now who could that be…?'_

"Daddy!" Lian exclaimed, jumping out her seat with a huge smile on her face and red pizza sauce around her pink lips. The landlord had only given them one key when they moved in, so they had been alternating who kept it until they had time to make another one. So, Lian associated every knock with whichever one wasn't there at the time.

"I don't think that's your father," Raven uttered as the person kept banging louder and louder. It soon sounded like rolls of thunder. "Stay right here," she ordered, causing the girl to plop back in her seat with a frown.

Raven cursed Speedy for leaving her alone with the little girl instead of getting a babysitter or a live-in nanny. Someone that actually enjoyed it and knew what they were doing.

Yet again, Raven let out another breath as she reached for the silver handle of their door. As much as they paid for rent and their door didn't even have a peephole. It was the simple things you missed when they weren't there.

Finally, she twisted the knob and swung the door open wildly, preparing to curse out whoever was standing on the other side. But when she saw the figure standing in front of her, she almost crapped her pants.

She propped herself up on the door frame as she felt herself getting lightheaded from the sight in front of her. "Robin," she finally choked out.

Standing in front of her was a boy she hadn't seen in three years. A guy that used to be her best friend and a person she was once deeply in love with. It had taken her months to fully get over how she felt, but eventually her daily thoughts about him slowly began to fade away. She halfway thought she'd never see him again. But here he was standing in front of her, looking exactly how he did three years ago, except now he wore his hair in dark bangs over his bright, blue eyes that were shielded by his mask-like glasses.

Raven finally noticed he was panting as she stood there waiting for him to say something. _Anything_. Instead, he took her by an even bigger surprise. She squealed down his throat as his thin, but inviting lips were forced onto hers. He used her open mouth to his advantage and swirled his tongue around inside her jaws. His strong, toned arms leaned her down as he continued to suffocate her with his passionate kiss. The shocked girl could feel her heart beating rapidly against his own. His grip continued to tighten around her until—

"Stop!" Raven finally screamed and pushed him off her with all her force.

Robin stumbled back and tried to catch his breath. He wiped her spit off his mouth and looked the still beautiful girl in her angry, violet eyes. He didn't know what made him do it, but he did know he'd never regret it.

 _ **Okay, hold up. In order for you to understand what's really going on in this scene, I have to take you back three days before. First, we'll start in Robin's flat in London and will eventually come back to this kiss which starts off the plot of this story. Got it? Okay; here we go.**_

 _ **Robin's UK apartment two days before…**_

"Yes, Bruce, I have everything packed," Robin grunted into his cell phone as he lay on his long, sectional couch. "I'm not a little kid anymore, you know."

"Secretly hiding the fact that you changed your major for two years is pretty childish, Richard," Bruce replied matter-of-factly. "Wouldn't put it past you to start packing an hour before your flight."

"Yeah, yeah," Robin retorted with annoyance in his voice.

"Criminal Justice, Rich? Seriously," Bruce grunted.

Robin sighed and said, "I thought you of all people would understand, Bruce. You're always saying maybe you should've just been a superhero and helped people instead."

"A superhero is a fictional being. They always win. Police work is emotionally disturbing, demanding, and most of all, dangerous."

"You don't think I can do it," Robin rolled his eyes and sat up on the red couch.

Bruce breathed into the phone. "Of course I think you can do it. You can do anything you put your mind to," he paused. "I just think working at Wayne Enterprises would be more beneficial for you."

"Right," the Londoner dripped with sarcasm, "I'll call you when my flight lands." He didn't even give his father figure a chance to reply before he hung up the long-distance call.

He took a deep breath and exhaled as he stood up. He had one last thing to pack: his old keepsake box. His biological father had given it to him at the tender age of six and told him to keep every meaningful picture, souvenir, and plain old memory inside. He assured him that no matter what happened in his life, he could always go back and find a smile in the box.

That was over fifteen years ago. For a long time, that statement was true. But for the last three years, the box hadn't brought anything but pain to the dark-haired boy. Inside was nothing but pictures of his biological parents, their time in the circus, his life and friends in Jump City, and worst or best—he couldn't decide—of all, him and Raven over the years. The ones of him and his former best friend seemed to bring the most pain. Seeing her typical, small smile next to his signature smirk did something to him. Many nights he found himself staring into her violet eyes, tracing over her lips with his fingers, and wishing he was doing it in actuality.

Needless to say, after all this time he was still deeply in love with the girl of his past. He had dated many women since moving to the United Kingdom and had presented himself as an eligible bachelor everywhere he went. But nothing ever worked out. His first year away he had even settled for a long-distance relationship with Kori, but he couldn't get past the guilt he felt for making her believe he loved her the way he loved Raven. Plus, never seeing her made it even harder to pretend that he really liked her. Raven still had his heart, and no matter how hard he tried to push her way, he still longed for her.

To him, their connection was still strong as ever. Every morning and night he wondered if she still felt it or did she just push it away. He had even wept a few nights, his heartbreaking because she wasn't laying there in his arms. He had nightmares about her marrying and spending the rest of her life with Speedy. Dreams of that nature caused him to have many sleepless nights. Countless times he told himself he didn't want to be in love with her and he wanted to move on, thinking that would somehow make those words true.

It killed him to think she was probably the happiest she'd ever been with Roy. He couldn't help but hope that Speedy was doing everything he could to keep a smile on her face and make her feel loved. He hoped he surprised her with flowers and held her tight like he never wanted to let her go. He hoped he held her hand as they strolled down the street and nursed her back to health when she was sick. He hoped he didn't take her sarcastic remarks as insults but as a way to know she cared. And most importantly, he hoped he told her how much he loved her and never wanted to lose her. Every. Single. Night.

Robin smirked as he wondered if Raven would even like such romantic things. She never seemed like the type for romance or cheesiness. When he looked back, he didn't even know how they had grown apart. He had stayed in contact with their other friends for at least a year before they started going their own ways in their busy lives. Over the last three years, he had picked up his phone to call her a million times, but only managed to go through with it about a thousand. And out of those one thousand calls, she never answered. Sometimes she texted him back when he enquired about how she was doing, but he had stopped doing that almost a year ago.

Robin sighed as he opened the old, fancy box to his favorite picture of the two. It was actually the last happy picture they took together. For his eighteenth birthday, he just wanted a small outing with his closest friends at the city park. While the others were playing a serious game of stank ball, him and Raven watched from a bench afar. They talked as usual and eventually he convinced her to take a selfie with him. The best part about the picture though was her smile. He dared her to smile with her teeth for a change and she surprisingly played along. However, her toothy smile actually looked more scary than happy and like it almost caused her pain. Yet, she still looked beautiful as ever to him. He found himself having random bouts of laughter the rest of the day from the thought of it and loved it so much he had it printed out.

Robin grasped the picture in his hand tightly and looked around the room at all the suitcases he packed. He didn't know how he would get all of it back to the United States, but he would find a way. Unbeknownst to Bruce, he was actually glad his adoptive father was forcing him to transfer to Steel University for the spring semester. Once Bruce found out Robin had left the prestigious business program for the criminal justice world, he refused to pay the foreign tuition. So, he gave Robin the ultimatum of either changing back to business or going to Steel. Bruce figured the only reason he didn't settle for business was because crime fighting was the young boy's passion, but he didn't realize that Raven and most of their friends were students at Steel Uni. Robin would finally be back with the violet-haired girl. He was all for it, even if that meant he had to watch her live her life with the redhead. At least, they'd be friends again.

He looked down at the picture once more and for the first time in years, smiled at the joy he saw in it. He stared into her amethyst eyes once more and muttered, "I'm coming for you, Raven."

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Raven and her lover of three years were preparing for bed. It was just reaching ten p.m. and both of them had had a long day of studying and taking finals. Now, they were finally through with the fall semester of their junior year and just wanted to rest.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you and Ravie tonight?" Lian jumped on their round, king-sized bed. She was holding her beloved Alice doll and having the time of her life bouncing up and down on the springy mattress.

Roy picked up a fallen pillow and hit Lian softly on top of the head. The rosy cheek girl giggled and threw her arms around the taller man's waist. Speedy squeezed her tight and said, "Of course, Sweetheart."

Raven came out the master bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Don't you think it's time to be a big girl and sleep in your own room, Lian?" she questioned with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Lian frowned and looked up at her dad with big, dark eyes. "But what if the monster in the closet eats me?" she whined sweetly.

Speedy looked at Raven's annoyed face and let out a chuckle, "There's no monster in your closet, Sunshine."

"Bu-but he growled at me last night," she cried and hugged him once again. "Pwease."

Speedy shook his head at her silly fear and pronunciation of the word _please_ and gave in, "Okay. One last time."

Raven took a sip of water to rinse out her mouth and spit the dirty liquid back in the sink. She stuck her head out the door and called, "Roy, can I talk to you for a second?"

Speedy sighed and tucked Lian under the cover with Alice, then walked over to his girlfriend in the bathroom. He knew he was in for it when she closed the door and stood there with her arms folded over her chest.

"What's wrong, Gem?" he breathed and looked away from her fed up stare.

"Lian's been sleeping with us nonstop for three months," she finally said while tapping her foot at a fast pace.

"So?" Speedy smirked back.

The petite girl in front of him rolled her eyes and reminded him, "We're a couple. We can't do couple things with her there."

Speedy's smirk grew larger as he moved towards her and played in her hair. "Aww, Rae-Rae's horny," he teased and twirled a strand of her now shoulder length locks.

Raven grimaced and assured, "I'm not horny." Then, she said a little lower, mainly because she hated to admit it. "I miss you holding me. And I miss waking up in your arms."

Speedy finally let go of her hair and gave her a frown of pity. "I know, I know. I miss it, too, but she's a little girl. And she gets scared, especially since you know what."

The _you know what_ was referring to the day Lian witnessed her mother almost killing someone, then later witnessed her resisting arrest, and finally getting handcuffed and thrown in the back of a police car. The little girl cried for her mom for days. Raven's heart broke with each tear she dropped. That was almost four months ago.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Besides," he teased again, "I thought you liked playing step-mommy."

Raven smirked and uttered nonchalantly, "You know I love Lian like my own." She hunched her shoulders under his large t-shirt that covered her body and continued, "I just love you and your strong, muscular arms, too."

Speedy caressed her cheek with a sneaky grin on his face. Then, slowly brought his face down to kiss her plump lips. But before he could reach his destination, Lian's small fist tapped on the door.

"Daddy, I think I have to tinkle," she called from the other side.

Raven couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence. Speedy matched her smile and opened the door for the hyper three-year old. Raven watched as the girl eagerly ran over to her tiny, pink, princess potty and pulled down her yellow pajama bottoms. Then, she glanced over at a shirtless Speedy who was egging the potty-training girl on.

"Good job!" Speedy clapped as the potty sang a little song of success. "Daddy's proud of you, Honey."

Raven continued to watch the two with a small smile on her usually somber face. She smirked as the loving father picked his mini me up and helped her wash her hands with giggles pouring from her mouth. Raven knew at that moment that this was where she was meant to be. She loved the two people standing across from her more than anything. They made her days and put real smiles on her face. She never thought she'd be one for having a family, but coming home to them every day was the highlight of her life so far. Maybe one day, she thought, her and Roy would be able to give Lian a little brother or sister.

"Come on, Gem," Speedy said from behind her as she finally realized they were leaving the small room. "Let's go to bed."

"Bed, bed, bed!" Lian cheered with pumps of her fist from one side of Speedy's body as he held her close to him.

With his other side, he wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulder and led them towards the warm bed. And as the older woman lay on the opposite side of the small child, she knew there was no way she would ever give the girl or her father up for anything. _Or anyone._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, hopefully that was pretty decent. Something was wrong with my indention in this chapter and the next I think, so I hope it doesn't look too odd. Anyway, if you got this far, thanks for reading! Look out for the next chapter soon.**


	2. Do You?

**2\. Do You…?**

" **Maybe this decision was a mistake. You probably don't care what I have to say. But it's been heavy on my mind for months now. Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space…I just wonder do you ever think of me anymore. Do you?" – Ne-Yo**

"Master Richard, meet the newest member of our family, Master Jason," Alfred presented as Robin waltzed into the Waynes' Steel City vacation home. He dropped his heavy luggage and stared strangely at the dark foreigner across from him. He was leaning back on the side of the long staircase with his arms crossed and his eyes low.

"I asked you to stop calling me master, Old Man," the young teen finally spoke. He stood up straight and sauntered over to Robin with a sneer on his face. "Nice to finally meet my big brother."

Robin squinted his eyes and got a good look at the black and silver striped haired boy standing in a black leather jacket in front of him. "You're that rude kid from that juvenile hall Bruce and I used to speak at."

Jason smirked harder and deadpanned, "Nice to know you remembered."

Alfred sighed and dripped with sarcasm as he told Robin, "Enjoy." And left them alone in the house.

Robin raised an eyebrow and eyed the kid again. "What made Bruce pick you if you only have a year until you turn eighteen?" Bruce had mentioned the fact that he was adopting another son, but he never mentioned the boy was sort of close in age to Robin. That was a year ago and he never decided to tell him until today.

The new addition to the family shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "Something about seeing something in me. You know, that bull."

Robin rolled his eyes and picked up his luggage. "How fatherly."

"Hey, I can help you with that," the younger one perked up, much to Robin's surprise. "If you want…"

"Uh," Robin started, confused. _Teenagers_. "That's cool."

Jason might've been a bit of a delinquent but he had always wanted an older sibling. Someone he could look up to, get advice from, and whoop in basketball. And from the stories Bruce and Alfred told, he thought he would like Robin, even if he didn't know how to show it.

So, a week or two ago, Bruce had the bright idea of letting Jason stay with Robin in his new Steel City home over the Christmas break, so they could get to know each other better. Both of the boys had refused at first, but soon gave in to their adoptive father. And they both sincerely hoped it would all go right.

Later on that day, Robin went to go finish some business at the university's registration office. As he was leaving the building, he bumped into a familiar redhead.

"Robin! Dude, long time no see!" Wally's voice was still as chipper as ever.

Robin winced from the hard pats on the back the boy gave him. "Hey, Wally."

Wally pulled the straps of his yellow, book bag closer to his back and grinned. "What are you doing on this side of the world?"

"I'm, uh, transferring here for the rest of my semesters," the ebony-haired boy replied.

"Really?" Robin shook his head up and down. "London must've been too much for you."

Robin smirked cockily. "Something like that."

"What time is it?" Wally asked and glanced at his thin but large iPhone 9 screen. "Wanna get lunch and catch up?"

Robin gave him a firm smile and nodded. "Sure."

"So," Wally began before stuffing a triple stacked hamburger in his mouth, then continued with a mouth full of ketchup, mustard, beef, and lettuce, "when'd you get back?"

Robin quickly cut a piece of his steak and stuck it in his mouth. "This morning actually."

"Dude," Wally paused and took a sip of his soda, "shouldn't you have like serious jet-lag or something?"

Robin shook his head and took another small bite. "Actually, I slept pretty much the whole ride, so I'm good." That was in fact a lie. Every hour of the eleven-hour trip, he found himself wide awake with anxiety. He couldn't wait to be back home and surrounded by friends. And most of all, he was excited to lay his eyes on the violet-haired beauty. His adrenaline kept his eyes open without hesitation.

"That's crash," KF swallowed another lump of burger. "The others will be so excited to see you."

"Yeah," Robin mumbled and took a sip of his coffee. Plain, black coffee. He had long ago ditched his signature coconut-milk and cinnamon coffee. It brought back too many good memories of him and Raven's friendship which now only wounded his heart.

"You got a place to stay?" Wally's voice rang.

Robin nodded as he sipped again. "Yeah, Bruce is letting me kick it in his vacation home here."

"Even more crash!" Wally exclaimed as he finished the last bite of his burger.

"What is this crash you speak of?" Robin squinted and eyed the boy across from him funnily.

KF snickered and licked his fingers. "It's what the young kids are saying these days. My cousin, Bart, taught it to me."

"Well, I guess that's crash," Robin smirked and leaned back in his chair. "So, how are things going with you and Jinx?"

KF raised an eyebrow and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Dude, me and Jinx were over more than a year ago."

"Really?" Robin retorted, shocked. They seemed like such the perfect couple.

"Yeah," Wally chuckled matter-of-factly, "I'm dating Speedy's baby mama's sister, Artemis, now."

"Wow," Robin whispered, then said louder. "So, who's Jinx with?"

Wally sighed and took a big gulp of soda. "Her and Cyborg are apparently in love now."

"Wait, wait, what about Bumblebee?" Robin squinted again.

"They went their separate ways when Bumblebee went off to school," Wally answered. "Remember she went to Yale way on the other side of the country."

Robin leaned back in his chair again and whispered, "Oh, that's right."

"And Aqualad and Starfire finally made it happen." Robin hunched a carefree shoulder at that. "The only couples still together are BB and Terra, they're married now by the way, and Rae and Speeds."

Robin's heart fluttered. A part of him had suddenly become hopeful that they had gone their separate ways as well. "Wow."

"Yeah. It's been three years," Wally said while trying to get a fiber of beef out his teeth. "Did you really think everything would be the same? Things change."

Robin ignored his question and asked what was really on his mind. "So, how's Raven?"

"There it is!" Wally exclaimed teasingly. "I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner."

Robin grimaced and said through closed teeth, "Just answer the question."

"She's crash."

"What does that even mean?" Robin wished he could scream, but he didn't want to get thrown out of the small restaurant.

KF leaned towards the table and finally said with a serious tone, "She's doing pretty great, Dude. Speedy is making her a content, expressive woman. Plus, his daughter's mom is in prison, so they're just one big happy family."

"Wh—"

"Don't ruin it, Rich," the redhead interrupted with a somber glare.

Robin gulped, making him seem suspicious. "Why would I ruin it, Wally? How can I ruin it? If she's truly happy, she won't pay me no mind."

Wally let out a breath and said, "You know what I mean. They're both still my best friends, and I don't want to see either of them hurt. Plus, they really love each other. I still think their relationship is nothing short of a miracle."

"Raven is…I mean _was_ my best friend, too," Robin admitted. "I wouldn't dare hurt her."

A smirk graced Wally's face as he said, "Good, because then I'd have to make sure you feel the mode."

* * *

"I got the popcorn!" Roy called from the kitchen of his family's apartment that grew increasingly comforting each night.

Raven and Lian were snuggled under a thick, red blanket on the couch and waiting to start the movie. They were watching Alice in Wonderland for the umpteenth time that year, and Raven was slightly annoyed. However, she knew Lian loved it and every time she watched it was like her first. Not to mention, it was the only movie that could keep her quiet for an hour and a half.

Raven jumped in her skin as she felt sudden warmth under her right bosom. She looked down and realized that Lian had nuzzled herself under her arm. Raven slowly let a smile caress her face as she hugged the child closer to her, her chin resting on top of her curly bed of red hair. The scent of lavender baby lotion kindly filled her nose, but was soon after replaced with the smell of salty, buttery popcorn.

"Aww," Speedy pestered from behind the couch. Raven quickly separated herself from the girl and turned to glare at the grinning Roy.

"Come sit so we can get this over with," she deadpanned. Before she could even blink again, she was holding a bowl of popcorn as the man laughing at her seriousness hopped over the couch.

"My turn! My turn!" Lian stood up and jumped on the couch. Raven held onto the popcorn tightly as the popped kernels flew out of the bowl and onto the floor.

Speedy snickered and calmed his very restless child down with the touch of his hand. "No, Sweetie. Daddy wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

The little girl pouted and crossed her arms. "But I thought you said I was your big girl!"

Speedy shook his head at her sassiness that she probably derived from her mother. "You are, Lian, but you have to wait until you're a little bigger."

Violet eyes slowly rolled. "Can we just start the movie…" Raven dragged.

Speedy squinted his eyes at her dryness, but she just gave him a sneaky, wide-eyed smirk. He shook his head once again with a snort and pressed _play_ as his baby girl crawled onto his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her while she got as comfortable as she could. She ended up laying on his chest and keeping one, dark gray eye on the movie.

Thirty minutes into the movie, the three-year-old was fast asleep and her father was close to it. Suddenly, he shivered as he felt something soft and silk-like on his left arm. He looked down to see Raven resting her head on his bicep. It was her silky, violet hair that had startled him up. She must've sensed his alertness, because she looked up at him with her big, doe eyes. And smiled. Yet, the smile wasn't shown on her face, but in those very eyes. They were always his favorite thing about her face.

"Hey," he called as she looked back towards the movie. She looked back up as if to say _huh_. Something inside him tingled as he felt the need to say, "I love you."

Finally, she gave him that smile he adored so much even though it was barely noticeable to most eyes. "I love you, too, Roy," she whispered in return, then turned her attention back to the movie.

Raven let out a short sigh as she stared at the Cheshire cat on the screen. She figured the movie must've been Jade's favorite as a little girl and apparently the dark-haired criminal had passed the love down to her daughter. Despite the fact that Jade was a criminal, she had an extremely loving relationship with her daughter. The little girl was pretty much her world. Raven wondered if she would ever have that kind of relationship with Lian or her own daughter. She loved Lian just as much as her parents, but she wasn't exactly sure how to show it. Kids weren't her forte.

She stole another glance at the man she was using as support. He was now sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly open. Then, she looked to her side. Her first thought was that Lian looked like a precious, sleeping beauty. They were perfect. Her perfect family.

' _Almost too perfect,'_ she thought. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach as she sat up straight on the sofa. She grasped her heart and looked at the two beside her once again. For some reason, she had a sudden feeling things were about to get crazy.

' _Just drive!'_ Robin screamed to himself inside his head. _'Put the car in reverse and drive.'_ Wally had—after many tries and on-the-knees pleading—finally given him Raven and Speedy's new address. He made the ginger promise he wouldn't warn the two of his arrival.

Now, he was sitting in his car under the garage of his new home trying to convince himself that driving to their place was a smart idea. He was pretty sure Speedy would be home at this time of night, and he didn't want to start any drama. He just wanted—no— _had_ to see her, hear her voice. He sighed and tapped his head on the steering wheel, causing the horn to beep three times. Jason opened the door that led to the garage and gave his new brother an emotionless but inquisitive stare. Then, he rolled his eyes at the pitifulness and slammed the door close. Robin let out a blank chuckle and stared down at the text Wally had sent with the directions.

"I know you miss me, too, Raven," he said out loud and put his face in the crook of his elbow. But obviously, he wasn't trying to actually convince Raven of anything. He was more so trying to make himself believe that she still thought and cared about him.

If he didn't say anything else to her ever in his life, he wanted to ask her a series of _do you's_. Do you still think of me? Do you miss my voice, my smile, my presence, the touch of my skin against yours? Do you dream of me? Do you care for me? Do you think we'll ever be best friends again? Do you still love me the way I love you? Do you still love me at all?

He sighed, realizing that he'd probably never get to ask her those questions. For years he dreamed that when he returned, he would be full of confidence and swagger. He would do any and everything to take what was his. Now that he was back, he realized he couldn't do that. If she was truly happy, he couldn't take that away from her.

But deep down in the back of his conscious, Robin knew that once she saw his face, heard his voice, and felt his touch, she would want him, too. And if she did, she was going to be his to keep.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was probably another boring chapter. I don't know, but I guess you can say the plot starts next chapter. By the way, it's not a crossover; just a few cameos from other characters that aren't in the show. And I just threw that** _ **crash**_ **and** _ **mode**_ **stuff in there for YJ fans. Anywho, thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. Thanks** **for your review! Hopefully, I don't disappoint. Also, thanks to you as well** _ **Bree-the-Shipper**_ **! I'm sorry I kept you waiting forever, and I hope this can live up to your expectations :)**


	3. A Thousand Miles

**3\. A Thousand Miles**

" _ **And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder...If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight."- Vanessa Carlton**_

* * *

"Morning," Robin groaned as he dragged into the kitchen late the next morning. He had struggled to sleep all night and didn't drift off until around four that morning. He rubbed his groggy, red eyes and looked over to his new sibling who was sitting at the island slurping up milk and cereal like a homeless person at a soup kitchen.

"Thought you were dead," he muttered dryly after swallowing a spoonful of Froot Loops.

Robin kept his blank stare and almost dozed off while leaning back on the counter. "Where'd you get cereal? And milk? These cabinets were extremely malnourished yesterday."

Jason waved his spoon playfully in the air while still wearing that deadly, empty stare. "I'll answer your question right after you answer mine."

Robin yawned loudly and forced, "And what's your question, Jason?"

The boy's face finally changed from stone to a smirk. "Why were you trying to commit suicide in the car last night?"

Robin almost dropped the coffee mug he'd picked up a second ago. "Wh-what?" he stuttered.

Jason folded his arms and added, "Carbon monoxide asphyxiation…from sitting in a running car trapped in a garage?" Robin just stared at the boy with his eyes round and mouth wide. "One of the trendiest methods of suicide. I've contemplated it before, but I've never really had a car…or a home with a garage for that matter."

Robin couldn't understand how someone could talk about suicide and death so nonchalantly. There was something seriously wrong with the kid, and it kind of freaked him out. He turned on the coffee pot and answered the weird question, "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was going somewhere, but then I changed my mind."

"Chicken," he teased. Robin's blood was starting to match the boiling water in the coffee pot as he grinded his teeth. "Oh, and the old man brought a trunk full of groceries while you were back there sleeping like the little baby you are."

"Alfred!" Robin screamed, frustrated. Then, said a little lower and a little more lethal, "His name isn't _Old Man_ ; it's Alfred. Learn some respect."

Jason chuckled and poured his remaining milk into the sink. Then, he scooted a little closer to the irritated Robin and whispered in his red ear with his sly voice, "Can't tell who's more fatherly. You or Bruce."

* * *

A cloud of white air soared in front of Robin as he let out a breath into the cold, winter night. He'd spent the entire day trying to muster up the balls to visit Raven. For the better part of the day, he stayed under the covers in his bed munching on beef jerky and watching action movies. Basically trying to make himself feel tough. Eventually he maneuvered to his car, but only ended up doing unneeded things such as filling up his tank and putting air in his tires.

Finally, he came up with the bright idea of driving his motorcycle instead. The two-wheeled, motorized bike made him feel more badass and gave him an often much needed shot of adrenaline. He pulled on the dark leather jacket he had hanging over the handles and tightened his red helmet around his freezing head. The wind from the ride would make him cold, but that would only make him seem even tougher.

He sighed as he swung his leg wildly over the bike and put himself in a riding position, bracing himself for his near future. "Here goes nothing."

Moments later, he was sure he was going many miles over the speed limit as he sped through the busy city. He made numerous wrong turns and pointless stops before he realized that the downtown apartment had only been around the corner from his newfound home. He slapped himself in the forehead—or at least tried to—as he noticed he was now stuck in a congestion of cars, trucks, and other motorcycles on the road. He could've beaten the traffic if he had realized how close they were before.

He tried to calm his antsy nerves as his anxiety began rising once more. He'd been waiting for the cars in front of him to move for over an hour now. His already fast pumping blood was moving at light speed through his veins now. He contemplated driving down the shoulders of the road with his fast, slender bike, but figured that was probably illegal.

He removed his helmet and tried to get a better look at what was happening ahead of him. He saw a tow truck and flashing blue and red lights. _Great_. Just great. Someone had an accident. That's what was causing the hold up.

Unexpectedly, an image of Raven's young, seventeen-year-old face flashed in his mind. He almost choked from the sudden vision. Thoughts of what it could mean ran through his mind and he came to the conclusion that it was his heart's way of telling him he needed to see her. _Now_.

The bird-named boy abruptly tossed his helmet to the side, hitting a parking meter next to a tall skyscraper in the process. He threw his motorcycle under the same meter and took off running towards his destination without paying a penny. The sprinting boy got many odd looks and glares as he ran past and around all the tall, steel-colored buildings of the area in the chilly wind, but he didn't care. He had to see, touch, feel, and smell the girl he was in love with before his heart exploded from deep-rooted pain and his body from the intensifying anxiety. The only thing that kept him pushing as his body tired more and more each block was the love he felt so strongly for her. The love she'd probably never reciprocate.

When he finally reached their complex, he stared at the golden main entrance long and hard. For a second, he wondered how Speedy could afford such luxury then chalked it up to the fact that Raven probably paid the rent. He pushed open the double doors cautiously and thought twice before pressing the up button for the elevator.

As he stepped off the machine onto the sixteenth floor of the building, he stood still and tried to catch his breath. But it was no use. At this point, he couldn't tell if he was breathing hard from the two-mile-long dash he'd just taken or from the anxiety attack he seemed to be experiencing.

Finally, he calmed himself enough to walk down the long, quiet hall. He glanced at his phone and saw the words _Room 1609_ in the midst of his and Wally's texts. He came to a sudden, abrupt halt as he realized he was already standing right in front of that very room.

"Here goes nothing," the shaky boy told himself once again and knocked as hard as he could. If she was sleep, he wanted to make sure she heard him. He thanked the universe that the door didn't have a peephole as his foot stomped the floor over and over again from nervousness.

 _Bang, bang, bang, bang_ , his anxiety got the best of him and made him knock harder and louder.

Finally, the door swung open, revealing the most beautiful, fragile girl Robin had ever laid eyes on, besides his mother. Her amethyst, suffocating eyes were swallowed in anger and then slowly amazement. Robin watched as she got flabbergasted and called his name softly. Yet, he couldn't do anything but stare into those eyes he'd longed for, for so many years. He wanted to reach out and caress her face as he had done to her pictures over and over again.

But his heart, his body, _his_ _soul_ wanted more. So, he grabbed her and pulled her into what he hoped would be the most passionate make out session of both of their lives. He felt her heart beating fast against his chiseled chest and he could almost taste the hunger and desire on her wet tongue. She wanted to give in to him, so badly. It was like he could read her mind and hear her every thought.

Yet, much to his disappointment, she stayed strong and pushed him off her small body without giving into the temptation. "Stop!" she roared. He wiped evidence of her off his mouth and stared ravenously at her face.

"That's not Daddy," a young, girlish voice came from behind the blushing woman.

Raven stepped to the side, revealing a tiny, crying redhead that was holding on to an Alice in Wonderland doll for dear life. "Lian, I thought I told you to stay in the kitchen."

Lian wrapped her arms around Raven's calf and looked up to her with murky, watery eyes. "Why you kiss this dark man, Ravie?" A single tear rolled down her cheek before she mumbled, "I thought you loved me and Daddy."

Raven picked the tiny girl up in her arms and looked her in her equally big eyes. "I do love you and your daddy very much, Lian. I didn't mean to kiss this man. It was a mistake."

Lian wiped her tear covered face and sniffed up a bunch of snot. "Mommy says everyone makes mistakes."

Robin sneered at how fast the girl's tears had dried up. She was a character just like her father.

"Your mommy was right, so please don't tell your father." Raven finally was able to breathe when the little girl nodded up and down. "Now, you and Alice go to your room. Please."

"Okay!" The little fire engine chirped as Raven set her down on the floor. "Come on, Ali!"

"Now that was cute," Robin pestered with his signature smirk as he leaned on the frame of the door.

Out of nowhere, he was met by the slap of her hand against his cheek. "What the hell, Rich?!" she blurted.

Robin frowned even though he did feel a little, well a lot of, guilt. In the milliseconds before kissing Raven, he had forgotten about Speedy and his kid and how they were some small, happy family now. He looked around at the living space behind the short girl and was relieved that Speedy hadn't been there to witness his spontaneity.

"I-I'm sorry, Raven. Really I-I am," he stuttered and tried to calm his palpitating heart. He placed one hand on his chest and another on his moist forehead. He felt like he was going to collapse any minute now.

"Are you okay?" he heard her voice ask, but it sounded much more delicate and distant than before. Nothing seemed to be real anymore. Before he knew it, he felt himself plummeting towards the ground and suddenly being stopped by fragile, thin arms.

"Robin," she cried out, trying her hardest to hold him up. He felt faint, lightheaded, and weak; he couldn't tell if the voice calling his name was imagination or reality.

"I-I th-think I'm ha-having a panic a-attack," he puffed roughly and grasped his chest.

Raven helped him back to his feet as best she could, throwing his arm around her neck in the process, and carried him to the couch.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" he dragged as he reclined back on the soft cushions.

Raven stood over him with her arms crossed and a cold glare on her face. "What are you doing, Robin?" she deadpanned. "Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you so you can somehow lure me to kiss you again? Why are you even here?"

Robin sat up straight on the sofa and adjusted his collar nervously. "I…I…"

"Spit it out, Boy Blunder," she demanded.

Robin let out a long, deep breath. "Okay, truth is I was dying to see you. I still lo…Look I really miss you, Raven."

"Why are you even in this country?"

"I'm transferring to Steel Uni."

Raven's eyes grew large. "Why?" Robin's migrating glance shot back at her. That wasn't the response he was hoping for. He didn't know why but for some reason, he expected her to be excited to have her best friend back.

"I guess I was just tired of being alone in London," he admitted. "I missed my friends."

"Robin," Raven started and sat at the far opposite side of the couch, "it's been three years. You grew distant from everyone. And, honestly, we all kind of forgot about you."

Robin swallowed a ball of pain that suddenly grew in his throat. "Is that right?"

"Yeah." Then, she added a little more softly, "I'm sorry, Robin. It's just called growing up and moving on with your life."

Robin nodded his head and chuckled a little. Did their friends really not care about their friendships anymore? Time shouldn't mean anything to the bonds they developed over the years.

"But…I thought you said we'd always be friends. That nothing would ever replace our bond," he paused, then added with a shaky voice, "That you'd always love me."

The word _love_ threw Raven for a loop. It had been years since she thought about her love for Robin. Speedy's love for her and hers for him was enough to make her forget and ease all the hurt it caused her. With school, her boyfriend, their other friends, her family, work, and Lian, Robin barely crossed her mind.

Yet, she had to admit. When they kissed, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She didn't know whether it was the spark of their connection, his touch, or just pure passion. And now she was wondering if maybe it was old love.

"I know what I said," she finally stated and looked away from his dark, gloomy face. "But I was young and didn't know the way life worked. Friends come and go, and no one stays in love forever."

Suddenly, Robin's body was closer to hers and his hand was cradling her knee. "So, does that mean you and Speedy won't be in love forever?"

Raven was caught for words. She set herself up for that. "I didn't say that." Robin raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean. Don't try to twist my words."

"Whatever you say, Raven." He dropped his hand and scooted a little to the other side.

"I think you should go. Roy will be home any minute now."

Robin shook his head and walked towards the door. He opened it and turned around to say one last thing, "Raven, can you at least promise me one thing?" The girl stared at him with a curious eye. "Promise me we'll at least try to work on our friendship."

She sighed and folded her arms once again. "Okay, but only if you promise to not kiss me or anything similar. I already have someone I really love, and I don't want to mess that up, Robin."

Robin gave her a sad smile. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was good enough. For now, at least. "Deal." And with that, he closed the door.

Raven let out another heavy sigh and went to lock the door, but as soon as she turned the dial, a knock came. "What the he—!" she stopped herself.

"You alright, Gem?" Speedy's voice came. She was expecting to see Robin's face instead.

She hugged the lavender robe she was wearing closer to her body. "Yeah. Some girl scouts kept knocking on the door earlier. I just got a little frustrated."

He laughed and kissed her on her forehead. "Was that Robin I just saw on the elevator or am I going crazy?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

Raven's heart froze. She cursed herself for lying. Robin had left just a second ago. Of course they'd seen each other in passing! "Uh, I don't know. Did he say anything to you?"

"Nope," he replied, sauntering back into the living area with a beer. "Not a thing. Although he did look very determined. Or maybe it was anger."

Raven thanked all the gods and goddesses that the black-haired boy didn't get all pompous and overly confident and run his mouth. "Oh, maybe it was just a look alike. I did hear he's back in town though."

"Yeah, Wally told me," he said, taking a sip from the long bottle. "Gotta make sure I keep an eye on him."

Raven nodded and ogled the body in front of her. He was dressed way more decently than usual. His hair was cut neatly and his face was freshly shaved. Not to mention, he reeked of a strong mixture of perfume and his favorite cologne. Raven eyed him funnily as he gulped down his drink. He had been disappearing and staying out late a lot recently. And now she was starting to become suspicious.

"Where are you coming from?" she asked with a little feistiness in her voice.

Speedy's face looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh…a friend invited me out for dinner."

Raven tapped her foot on the floor and glowered. "Oh really? Who's this _friend_?"

Speedy chuckled at her blatant jealousy slash anger, "Nobody, Gem. Just one of the boys from the team."

"And I should believe you why?"

Speedy dropped his smile. He couldn't believe she really didn't trust him. "Because I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

Raven rolled her eyes and started towards their room. "That was so typical." She stopped before completely leaving the room and pointed a finger at him. "If you really love me, stop staying out so late without telling me where you are. I know I'm not very emotional, but I care you know."

Speedy sighed. There was a legit reason he was staying out so late, so the best he could tell her was, "I'll try." The girl just rolled her eyes for a second time. "Where's Lian?"

Hearing the girl's name quickly made Raven recall what had just taken place moments before. The kiss and his lips were still fresh on her mouth and mind. Even though she didn't ask for it or kiss him back, for some reason a part of her felt guilty. Like she had done something seriously wrong. She begged the gods to not let Lian slip up and admit what she saw to her father. If that happened, all hell would break loose.

"In her room."

And as much as Raven wanted to believe that wouldn't happen, a part of her knew it would soon enough. But little did she know, soon was right around the corner.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to upload chapter three as well. The next one is one of my favorites simply because it introduces one of my favorite characters. I'll upload that one maybe tomorrow night or Friday! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Dilemma

**Dilemma**

" **No matter what I do. All I think about is you, even when I'm with my boo** **.** **Boy, you know I'm crazy over you." – Kelly Rowland**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or song.**

* * *

"We got a newbie coming in today, Raven. I'm going to need you to train them," Renee, the owner slash manager of Raven's small job in a downtown bookstore said early the next morning. The place had only been open for a month, and during that time, they'd been the only workers.

"And why do I have to train her?" Raven asked dryly with her arms folded over her dark blue, knee-length sweater. "Isn't that your job?"

The long-haired brunette, playfully glared at the sarcastic girl as she lifted up a box of heavy paperwork. "Well, I'm making it your job today." She carried the box over to the door of her office, but before walking in, added slickly. "And who said it's a _her_?"

Raven threw her head back in annoyance. "Great just great. Testosterone is just what we need around here."

Out of nowhere, she felt a gust of wind and heard the chimes of the bells on the door. She turned and was taken aback by what she saw. One of the most handsome beings she'd ever seen had just walked into the small, cozy building. His short, gelled back hair was the darkest black she'd ever witnessed and dull as a night sky without stars or the moon. His glistening, gunmetal blue eyes made up for the dullness of his hair and reminded her of a cat's piercing stare. His lips were thin, but full enough to seem supple and pouty. And his chiseled jaw gave him just the right amount of edge and masculinity.

The violet-haired girl blushed as they made, what was for her, unwanted eye contact. "Um, m-may I help you?"

"Yeah," _ugh, and his voice was deep and sultry_ , "I'm the new worker, X."

 _X_? That was such a mysterious name for someone with as much sex appeal as him. Not to mention he was dressed in all black. It made him seem almost too perfect to be real.

"You're the new employee?" Raven asked, suddenly feeling discombobulated. This was the guy she had to train? This was her new coworker?! She didn't know how she'd bear.

He let out a smug titter, "Yes ma'am."

Raven blushed again and stuttered, "W-well, just follow me. I'll help you get started."

X held out his hand for her to shake. She looked at it like he was playing a trick on her and took it cautiously. "Nice to meet you…Raven," he said, glancing at her nametag.

She unconsciously covered it, making her look like she was feeling up her boob. He snickered at that, making her skin flush scarlet for the third time. "Nice to meet you as well…"

"X."

"Right. X." She nodded coolly, then asked. "Just X?"

Right then, Raven was given the cockiest smirk of all time. Not even Robin or Speedy or herself could compare, and she didn't think they ever would. "No, but that's all you need to know, Doll."

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance. She should've known someone who looked as delightful as him would be a dick, but she had high hopes. Not many jerks tended to work at a bookstore. "Follow me."

Hours later, Raven discovered that the mysterious boy was even more annoying than he let on at first. She thought Speedy was annoying with the flirting and smart-alecky remarks when they first met. But, no. X _definitely_ had him beat. And that made him much less attractive.

Raven let out a sigh from behind the bookshelf for the hundred and twenty-seventh time that day. She turned to look at her taller coworker with an irritated face. " _Now_ , do you understand how to order the books on the shelf? Just put them in alphabetical order by author. It's not as complicated as you're making it."

The boy sneered and folded his arms over what seemed like a very well-carved chest. "I could put every book in this bookstore in reverse alphabetical order in under ten minutes, Doll." Then, he slipped a piece of her hair between his middle and index finger. "I just like seeing you flustered."

Raven smacked his hand away from her. "Don't touch me," she forced. "Don't let the soft tone of my voice and petite body fool you. I will kick your ass."

X raised an eyebrow and teased, "Is that your idea of foreplay? Aggression turns me on."

"Ugh!" Raven growled and stormed towards the cash register. "You put the books up, and I'll be on cashier duty. That way we can stay as far away from each other as possible."

"That's fine," he hissed like a sultry snake. "The distance will only make you miss me more." And with that, he walked over to a bin of misplaced books and got to work.

Suddenly, the bells chimed for the second time that day and in burst a fiery redhead. "Oh, Friend Raven, I'm glad you're here!"

Raven eyed her emerald eyes funnily. "Hey, Star. Can I help you?"

The long-haired girl rushed over to Raven's cash register, bringing a gush of sweet, cotton candy perfume with her. "Oh, yes, please. Boyfriend Garth put only one item on his Christmas list this year. It's a book by the name of _A Clockwork Orange_ , and I haven't it found anywhere. Please tell me you possess it."

Raven smiled a small grin at the girl's anxiousness. She was always looking to please other people. "Yes, we have it. I'll help you find it."

"Hello, Beautiful Lady." X came out of the shadows of the shelves. "May I be of any service to you?"

Starfire blushed at his handsome face and seemingly charming attitude. "No, thanks. Frie—"

"Uh, yeah," Raven interrupted, causing Starfire to jump. "She needs help finding _A Clockwork Orange_. It should be in the crime fiction section."

"Ah, _A Clockwork Orange_ ," he chirped, raising a finger. "That's one of my favorites. Very relatable."

Raven's violet eyes drooped. "It's a book about a sadistic criminal," she deadpanned.

"And your point is?" he questioned, squinting at her impatiently. The girl just glared back. "Follow me, Miss."

The sight of Starfire put Robin back on Raven's busy mind. Flashbacks of their time in high school and how jealous she was about her ex-love wanting the girl kept replaying in her head. She was actually embarrassed of how she acted and the things she did to get him to like her. She had even subconsciously turned into the redhead of his dreams. Yet, that still didn't work. Her falling in love with another man and finally seeing what he was missing out was what made him come to his senses. And that was exactly why he didn't deserve her. And he never would.

"$16. 78," Raven mumbled to Starfire while the girl hummed cheerfully and searched her hot pink purse for change.

"Oh, thank you, Friend Raven!" The girl chirped as Raven handed her the bag. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Raven gave her a small smile. She wondered if the girl ever knew she once hated her guts. "No problem, Star."

Star gave her a large grin and turned to walk away. "I shall see you at Terra and Beast Boy's party. And happy holidays to the both of you.!" And with that, the high-spirited girl was gone.

"If she comes in here every day, I won't flirt with you as much," X called dryly from behind another bookshelf. Raven glared at the air. She wasn't really sure if she should take that as an insult or not.

Suddenly, the office door of the manager opened, and out poked her head. "How's everything going, guys?"

Raven sighed and picked up a broom. "Just peachy, Renee," she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Renee smirked and closed the door behind her. "Glad you two are getting along," she said with her own hint of sarcasm. "I gotta run. Don't forget to lock the doors when you leave."

Raven's eyelids moved closer together. "But I closed all last week. I shouldn't have to this week."

"Tough luck, Raven," Renee breathed and started towards the door. "Until we get more workers you're going to have to do a little extra."

"I can do it," X offered out of nowhere. "I'm a night creeper anyway."

"Nonsense," Renee said, waving a hand. "I won't make the newbie close on his first night."

"It'll be my pleasure," he added, bowing like an old butler.

"Okay. You two just talk it out." With that, Raven was left alone with the good-looking douchebag.

"You can leave when you want," he said, looking at Raven's somber scowl.

"And what, trust you to run the store?" she asked like it was the dumbest statement she'd ever heard.

"I'm a pro, Doll," he laughed lowly and dusted off the cover of one of the used books.

His cockiness was reminding her of a certain someone. And as much as she wanted that someone to be the love of her life for the last three years, it was Robin instead. The dark hair and the stabbing, blue stare of her coworker only made her think about her ex-best friend more. He looked so different yet somehow just the same the day before. His face hadn't changed, but his vibe was much darker. He wore more black and blue than ever. And his hair had lost it spike, instead falling in ebony bangs over his eyes. It almost made him… _sexier_ or something. She didn't know. All she knew was, she hated it, but loved it even more.

"Thinking about something?" X's sly voice shook her out her thoughts. "A boy perhaps?"

Raven's nerves began racing, yet she couldn't understand why. "H-how'd you know?"

"I can tell when a girl's daydreaming about me, Doll," he said matter-of-factly.

Raven's eyes went to the back of her head. "I'm not thinking about you…Just someone who looks pretty similar to you."

X chuckled dryly. "Oh, yeah? Who's the lucky guy?"

"A guy named Ro—" Raven stopped in her tracks. She figured she probably shouldn't be going around telling people she was fantasizing about someone other than her boyfriend. Then, she realized she didn't even know why she was answering him in the first place. "My boyfriend, Roy."

The boy's odd blue eyes seemed disappointed. "Oh…you have a boyfriend?" Raven just nodded. "Well, I guess you're off limits. Redhead it is then. How long have you two been together?"

"Three years," Raven replied quickly. It was like she was reminding herself. Three years was a long time for both of them since neither had ever been in such a committed relationship before. She couldn't and wasn't about to ruin it all.

"Wow." He raised an eyebrow. "He must be really good in bed to still have you daydreaming about him after three years."

Raven blushed at the thought of making love to Roy. "Actually, we're staying celibate until we get married." Again, she didn't know why she felt the need to tell him all her business.

To her surprise, he burst out into fits of laughter at her revelation. "Celibate?!" he asked between breaths, making Raven scowl with anger. "That guy's either going to die from blue balls or cheat on you. I'll go with cheat for two-hundred, Alex."

"Don't say that!" Raven roared quietly, chucking a book at his head. She had her own suspicions about her boyfriend, but she was very sensitive to the matter. She didn't know how she'd react if she ever discovered Speedy cheating. Not to mention, staying intercourse-free had been his idea in the first place. Something about him proving he really loved her.

"Okay, okay," he finished his laugh, raising his hands up to surrender. "I take it back. You're very beautiful. I'm sure waiting on you will be worth it to him."

"Thanks," Raven mumbled shyly and picked the book off the ground.

"No problem." Then, his signature smirk gradually found his face. "He's a very lucky guy."

"Honey, I'm home," Raven mumbled mockingly as she entered her apartment with her newly made key, but of course Speedy wasn't there. All the lights were off and not a sound could be heard. Lian was staying with Wally and Artemis for the next few days and Raven was excited they'd finally have the bed to themselves again. But she wasn't quite sure she'd be able to enjoy it with the constant worries running through her head.

She walked in the kitchen and filled a pot with water. She sleepily placed it on the stove and turned on the small kitchen TV as she waited for it to boil.

"The cops say the thief disarmed the alarm and slipped in without being noticed by the guards. Reports say he stole about _$10,000_ worth of the museum's relics," a news reporter buzzed from the tiny box. "We managed to get a little snippet of footage before he blocked the cameras."

Raven's skin crawled the moment she saw the thief's mask so close to the screen. It was like he was staring right at her even though she couldn't tell where his eyes started and his mouth ended. His whole face was completely hidden. The mask was a stark black with a skull for a face and a large, red _X_ stitched on the forehead. His body never flashed the screen making the bright _X_ the only clue.

Abruptly, Raven jumped as she felt a steaming splash of water from the boiling pot. She quickly turned it down and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

' _It was just a common thief,'_ she told herself, _'Nothing to be scared of.'_

"The sheriff has christened him Red X." Raven tuned herself back in to the newscaster as she searched for her tea bag. "This all took place about thirty minutes ago. Police are on the scene and looking for eyewitnesses. We'll notify you when we have more updates. This is Lois Lane with your local news."

"Thank you, Lois," another reporter started before Raven shut off the television.

Thirty minutes ago? She had left the bookstore only thirty-five minutes ago which meant she was near the scene when it happened. Petty thieves and the likes were one of the many reasons Raven hated living downtown. But Speedy insisted, claiming it made their lives a little cooler. She'd much rather be safe than cool.

She sighed and poured herself a cup of tea. Taking a sip, her mind went back to the criminal she saw on the scene. Why did he seem so familiar? And like he knew something about her that she didn't? This was the main reason she needed Speedy home: to take her mind off Red X and Robin. They might've been celibate but that didn't mean they didn't do other sexual things. They went as far as they could without him actually sticking it in.

"Feels so good to have a key."

Raven gasped and threw her drink on the figure that crept behind her. She calmed her nerves and realized that the figure was Speedy. He was now covered from head to toe with lukewarm, herbal tea. Good thing it wasn't still scorching hot.

Raven was about to break out in apologies until she saw the grumpy frown on his moist and dripping face. He could battle Scrooge in a Scrooge lookalike contest and win. So instead, she broke out in laughter.

"I'm sorry, Sunny D," she tittered for the first time in weeks. "You startled me."

Suddenly, he rushed towards her and swooped her up in a tight bear hug off the ground. "You think that's funny? Huh? That's funny to you?" Raven continued to laugh until he threw her gently over his shoulder. "Now is it funny?"

"Put me down!" she growled like a lion, banging on his back with her tiny fists.

"No way, Gem," he smirked and slapped her on the butt. "Bad girls have to be punished."

Raven rolled her eyes and reminded wryly, "I'm not Jade, Roy."

With that statement, Speedy put her down softly. Raven half expected him to be mad until she saw the smirk on his face as he caressed her chin with his large thumb. "That turned me off."

A mini smile found Raven's lips. She stared up into his bright amber eyes and could practically see the adoration he had for her. Seeing the way he looked at her face like he'd die if he could never see it again made her dismiss her suspicions of him cheating. They just didn't make any sense when she thought about it.

"I love you," she whispered and said with all her heart and strength, "more than anything."

Speedy showed a happy grin and swooped her up bridal style. "I love you more. Let's go to bed."

Raven nuzzled herself into his tight, muscular chest as he carried her towards the master bedroom. But not even a small smile could be found on her face. There was instead a pronounced frown. And it was all because when she spoke the words _I love you_ , it was not Speedy, not Lian, not even her mom, but _Robin's_ face that crossed her mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Also, disclaimer…I never read the comics or anything, and I don't have the best feel for Jason's personality, so sorry if it's off. I guess this story can also classify as a mystery. One of the frequent characters is Red X, you just have to figure out who ;)**

 **P.S. Hey, Satisfied Reader! Glad to see you're still here. Thanks for the review :)**


	5. Wait for You

_**A/N: Sorry, guys. I thought I fixed the problem I had with the lines that separate scenes, but apparently not. I have dashes in my documents, but I guess that doesn't show up on the site for some reason. Hopefully, this fixes that! Also, thanks for pointing that out & I'm always on a nostalgia kick lol :) Hope you enjoy!**_

 **5\. Wait for You**

" **So why does your pride make you run and hide? Are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie what you keep inside. This is not how you want it to be. So, baby, I will wait for you, 'cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time. If it takes the rest of my life…I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you." – Elliot Yamin**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the song or characters.**

* * *

"What is it, Robin?" Raven mumbled groggily into her phone early the next morning. She was still in her bed, warm and cozy in her blue nightgown. Speedy was right next to her fast asleep with his arms tight around her waist.

"I got it, Raven," Robin quickly replied in that anxious voice he always had when he was excited about something.

Raven sighed at his vagueness. "Got what, Robin? And you better not say milk."

"I figured out what we can do to get our friendship back to how it was before I left."

"And what is that?" she asked, slightly not caring, slightly excited to know.

"Red X."

Raven's heart stopped. What exactly was he suggesting? "You want us to join Red X? A petty thief?"

"No, no, no," he rushed swiftly. "I want us to find him. Or at least figure out who he is before the cops."

"Robin, we're common citizens. What makes you think we can do a better job than the police?"

Robin exhaled into his end of the phone. "Raven, I was born to be a detective. But Bruce doesn't think I can do it. This is a great opportunity for me to prove that this is what I'm destined to do."

Raven sat quietly, thinking about what he was proposing carefully. "I don't know, Robin. Seems kind of risky. What if they get suspicious of us?"

"I'm the ward of Bruce Wayne. No one's going to suspect me." Then, he paused for a brief second. "Hopefully. Come on it'll be like when we used to play cops and robbers."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. But only for a week." Raven could practically smell his breath as he smiled at her answer. She only agreed because something about the hidden face on her screen last night seemed familiar and now she was curious to know who it could be.

"I can't thank you enough, Raven," he said after a minute or two of probably silently jumping around in excitement. "Maybe it'll be great bonding time for us. Just like old times."

Raven thought about the kiss once more and how he'd been on her mind ever since. A part of her was a little eager to hang out with him, but she wouldn't admit it with Roy sleeping so serenely next to her.

"Maybe so," she uttered gently. "You can just pick me up after work, and we can do research or whatever."

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned through the phone. "Enjoy your day, Raven."

"You too, Rich," she responded and ended the call. She rolled over and stared at Speedy's face. He truly looked at peace as he softly breathed in and out small but pointy his nose. She wondered how his face would look if he discovered the thoughts she was having about the boy that once brought both of them pain. She reckoned it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

* * *

"Who's Lamborghini is that outside?" Raven asked from beside the large window of the store. The day was close to ending and her and X were preparing to close. She'd been sweeping the floors when the view of a sleek, black and red, Lamborghini Gallardo caught her eye. It was the most luxurious and pricey car she'd ever laid eyes on.

"You don't think I can afford such luxury?" X said from behind her. She turned and glanced at him with a star-struck face to see him looking at her with a fake puppy dog look.

"I didn't say that."

"I must say I'm kind of hurt, Doll," he teased and snatched the wooden stick of the broom from her hand. "Don't I look like a billionaire?"

Raven blew air quietly, so he couldn't hear. "You mean to tell me that's your car?"

X nodded his head with a smug smile on his face. "Got the rest of the money I was saving up for it last night. Bought it this morning and drove straight here." Then, he turned to admire it himself. "Runs really nicely, too. Goes pretty fast. You should let me take you for a ride sometime."

Raven _psh_ -ed, this time more audibly. "If you can afford that, why are you working here?"

X eyed her with his stunning blue eyes, making her look away. "Heard your family was pretty wealthy. Why are you working here?"

Raven was stuck for words. Who did he know that was chatting about her? "I just…it's just something to do. A pastime."

X smirked. "It's just something to do for me, too."

"But why a bookstore?" She raised a curious, violet eyebrow. "I love to read. But you?"

"I love to read, too," he snickered and began to sweep her pile of trash into a dust pan.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked to get her jacket and small, blue clutch. "I have to catch up with an old friend. Will you be alright locking up again?"

The tall boy slammed his hand against his forehead in a very JROTC kind of way. "Aye-aye, Captain."

Raven couldn't help but smile and shake her head at his silliness. "You're really something else."

* * *

"No way am I getting on that thing." Raven scowled with her hands on her hips and her eyes pointing at Robin's motorcycle that was sitting in the parking lot of her complex.

"Come on, Raven. It's the only mode of transportation I brought," Robin said, holding out a green and red helmet for her to take.

"I can always just drive," she retorted with a sneer. The city life behind them was loud and alive with bright lights and rock music.

"You don't trust me?"

Raven glared at him and shook her head. "Not one bit. I don't call you _Boy Blunder_ for nothing."

"Well, that's an even better reason," he said, pushing the helmet on her noggin, Raven's neighbors looking at them curiously as they went in and out of the building. "Think of it like a trust exercise. Step one to being best friends again."

"Fine," she forced and made the helmet more comfortable on her head of luscious, violet hair.

Robin threw a leg over the machine and motioned for her to join. "Hop on."

She looked around in every direction, making sure Speedy was nowhere in sight. He had yet to come home, and she hoped that she was still gone when he came back. Just to give him a little taste of his own medicine.

She took a deep breath and swung a short leg over the bike. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just hold on tight," he said and cranked it up, the loud noise startling the heat out of Raven, making her even colder than she already was.

"Okay," she whispered, but he probably didn't catch it over the noisy engine of the motorcycle. She'd hold on alright, but not tightly. He might get the wrong message.

Okay, she lied. She was definitely holding on tightly. The boy was practically flying through the streets. All she could see was the starry night sky and blurs of colors as they zoomed past the tall and flamboyant buildings. She was starting to get the feeling that he was driving so recklessly so that she had no choice but to squeeze him to death.

Even though, she had to admit it felt good. And almost right as her hair flew carelessly behind her head. Gucci Guilty was still his signature cologne, and it brought back so many old and forgotten memories. For a second, she felt seventeen again. But it all ended when he pulled into the driveway of his sort of large home.

"This is the house you had your sixteenth birthday at," she recalled as she stepped off the dangerous bike.

Robin removed his helmet and said, "Yeah. Bruce is letting me stay in it for the rest of my time at Steel Uni."

Raven shook her head in an approving manner. "That's nice of him. I wish Roy and I would've rent a house instead."

"Yeah," Robin muttered and tried to ignore what had just come out her mouth. He wanted to avoid hearing Speedy's name as much as possible. The night was about them not _them_.

He motioned for her to follow her into the house and was greeted by Jason's emotionless face and dark clothing coming down the staircase.

"Robin, someone's breaking in your house!" Raven screamed when she noticed the figure. "Aren't you going to do something?" Jason's blank stare just slowly turned into a smirk.

"Ra—" Robin lifted a hand, but was cut off.

"Get the hell out before we kick your ass," she told Jason in an aggressive yet somehow calm tone. She stared at Robin, who was just standing there, in disbelief. She decided since he wouldn't do anything, she would. She stomped over and was about to throw a punch at Jason's face when Robin caught her fist.

"It's okay. He's not a thief," Robin finally got through to her. "He's my new brother. Bruce completed the adoption for him about a month ago."

"What?" she spat and slowly looked back at Jason. He did look a lot like someone Bruce would adopt. Suddenly, she felt guilty and ashamed. "That's embarrassing," she mumbled while scratching the back of her neck.

Jason just chuckled cockily, "So, you're Raven?"

Raven eyed him, then Robin who suddenly looked more embarrassed than her. "How'd you guess?"

Jason hunched his shoulders with a smirk. "I don't know. The way Robin says your name I figured you'd be badass."

"You two discuss me?" Raven asked angrily and looked at a sheepish Robin standing there in his black, leather jacket.

"No," he rushed, "I've never even mentioned you to him. We just met three days ago, and we barely talk." Then, he looked at Jason for an explanation on why he would lie to the girl.

"Oh, but yes. You've called her name many times in your sleep these past few nights," Jason confessed much to Robin's dislike and surprise. "Well, more like moaned. I actually thought you were jacking off the first night until I tried to catch you in the act and found you tossing and turning instead."

The two birds both turned red at his words. Raven from the thought of Robin dreaming about her, and Robin from frustration with his annoying, little brother.

"Come on, Raven. Let's go to my office," Robin said, trying his best to hold his tongue. Raven was actually grateful to get away from her new acquaintance. So far he'd brought nothing but humiliation to the both of them.

"She asked! I just gave her the truth!" Jason snickered after them.

Robin grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her quickly behind him down the long, black hall. He had to get away from Jason as fast as possible or he might snap. There was no way he was going to let him ruin this for him.

"Sorry about that," Robin apologized after closing the glassy office door.

Raven sat in the seat beside the computer chair at the oak desk and mumbled, "It's fine."

"Let's just get to work." Robin plopped in the spinning chair and opened his laptop. For some strange reason, Raven loved the way the light from the monitor lit up his face and made the blue in his eyes more pronounced. Him and X both definitely had that dreamy, dark guy look going for them.

"Raven?" he called, making her jump. She hadn't even realized she blanked out.

"Huh?"

"I was saying I've been trying to think of what the X on his forehead could mean."

Raven squinted her eyes and added, "Maybe a first or last name."

"Yeah, that was my first thought. So, I pulled up the Steel City citizen database and read through everyone's files whose first or last name starts with an X. But no one in particular looked suspicious. Plus, there were only about seven people in all."

Raven thought long and hard, but came up with something simple. "Maybe he's not from Steel."

Robin put a hand under his chin and shook his head. "Can't believe I didn't think of that." He quickly started punching keys on his keyboard and up came another city's database of citizens with records.

"What city is that?"

"Jump," Robin answered lowly. He was staring intensely at the screen and mouthing all the words as he read them. "Hey, check this out. He looks kind of dark and creepy."

Robin turned the screen, so Raven could see better. And what she saw almost crushed her heart. _It was X_. "Xavier Sinclair. Is his father that extremely wealthy, oil guy—?"

"William Sinclair," Robin finished her sentence while glancing at his phone. "Says it right here. Sinclair has three kids: Ysabel, Zoë, and Xavier. Jackpot."

"Rich, his father is the second wealthiest man in Jump. He's right under Bruce. Why would he steal thousands of dollars worth of jewelry from Steel?" she asked matter-of-factly, even though she was really just taking up for her new friend. He was extremely annoying and arrogant, but he brought something different to the usually boring bookstore. Not to mention he didn't seem like the type to do something illegal. Or did he?

"That's exactly why," Robin matched her tone. "Because no one would suspect him. It even says right here that he was arrested for shoplifting when he was thirteen."

Raven glared at his nonsense. "Robin, he was a kid," she said and hunched her shoulders. "I'm sure he was just one of those rich, spoiled kids who thought he could get away with it because of his father."

Robin sighed, feeling defeated. "You're right. I'm jumping to conclusions too quickly." Raven nodded in agreement. "Red X will probably be someone much cleverer and the reason behind the _X_ isn't going to be that easy to uncover. I was just so eager to solve this."

"I get it, Rich," Raven said quietly with the touch of his shoulder. "We just have to take our time and pay attention to every clue. Wouldn't want to miss anything by making assumptions."

Robin gave her a small smirk and wondered, "Can we at least put him on the list of suspects? Who knows maybe it'll be him in the end. And I will have been right all along."

Raven had to admit; she really missed that boyish smirk. "Fine," she gave in, despite the fact that she really didn't want to. But she had faith in X.

"Or maybe Red X is a she," Robin pondered with his pen on his chin.

"Robin, think," Raven demanded and knocked the pen from his tight grip. "The _X_ has to mean something deeper."

Robin picked up the pen and contemplated a little more. Raven watched as his forehead wrinkled and his eyes grew even more intense. It reminded her of how much she loved his determination and ambition back in the day.

"There was this chemical we learned about back in high school," he began, closing his eyes in hopes that that would help him remember. "I can't remember the name, but it started with an _x_."

"Xenothium?" Raven asked doubtfully. She didn't want to seem like a fool in front of the equally intelligent boy.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, raising his finger. "I remember Mr. Chang saying it's a very rare substance and can only be found in a few places. Jump City is one of those places."

"Okay. This could be a good lead," Raven said, jotting down the notes he was providing. "Do you remember what it's used for?"

Robin thought long and hard once again then suddenly perked up. "It's used to power suits that the military uses as high-tech weapons in the worst of times. This is definitely our first clue."

Raven bobbed her head and continued writing. "Have any idea where to find it in Jump City?"

Robin's face went from satisfied to frustrated. "No. That has to be the next mystery we solve."

"And it'll have to be tomorrow. I'm worn out," she yawned and stood up from the wooden chair.

Robin stood up as well and gave her a firm, sad smile. "Okay. Good job, Team."

"It's just me, Robin," she deadpanned and cut her eyes at what she thought was corniness.

"I know. I like to think of us as a team," he said with a smirk, then slowly picked up her small, fragile, pale hand. "And a good one we make."

Raven jumped from his touch. His skin against hers gave her goosebumps. They both had definitely felt the spark that electrocuted their bodies when he grabbed her hand. Raven was stunned for words while Robin just wanted to grin. He knew his heart hadn't been telling him wrong. The connection was undeniably still there, even if she didn't want to admit it. Now he knew he definitely had a chance.

To her own surprise, Raven gave his hand a tight squeeze. A small part of her was sad to let it go, but she had someone better to get to at home. Someone who was probably worried sick about her since she'd ignored all his calls and texts. At least he'd know how she felt.

Finally, she let go of the taller birdie's hand and headed towards the door. "Good night, Robin."

"Wait! I'll take you home," he rushed before she could step out in her laced up combat boots.

"No," she rushed back, holding her hands in front of her in a stopping motion, "I'll just call a cab. Sleep tight."

Robin stared at her back as she walked out of the door. He missed her the moment he lost sight. He sighed and fell back in the spinning chair. This was going to be a long week.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm worried now that in Kiss from a Violet scene changes were confusing :/ Ugh, I guess there's no point in changing it now. Also, let's just pretend Steel City is only a couple hours away from Jump. Thank you guys for sticking with me! Your reviews mean so much! The next chapter will have a little more action in the whole Red X ordeal.**


	6. With You

**With You**

" **I almost forgot what it was like to know what it feels like. Cause with you, I can let my hair down. I can say anything crazy. I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground."- Jessica Simpson**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except X ig) or the song :)**

 **##############################################################################**

Raven stepped out the reflective doors of the bookstore and shivered from the cool breeze that shocked her on such a sunny day. For it to be nearing the end of December, the sun was shining bright shimmering rays of gold and bronze on everyone's skin. The faint heat felt endearing in the usually freezing temperatures. And with the green, red, white, and gold Christmas decorations lining every building and corner, the holiday season was alive and well. Raven actually thought it was a little heartwarming, but she'd never say.

"Afternoon, Rae," Terra greeted as Raven joined her at the small, glass table on the patio of their favorite restaurant. "I figured since it was a such sunny day out, we might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

Raven nodded and picked up her menu. "Yeah, you're right. I could use some warmth after staring into cold blue eyes all morning."

Terra put a hand to her chest in defense. "You're not talking about mine? Are you?"

Raven leered and shook her head from left to right. "No, Rocky. My new coworker. I swear he has the eyes of Lucifer himself. Beautiful and enticing yet cold and conniving."

"Oh Mylanta. Raven!" Terra exclaimed lowly with a look of surprise and pulled her menu close to her chest.

"What?" Raven narrowed her eyes, confused at the girl's sudden outburst.

"You totally have the hots for him!" the blonde whispered.

Raven's face suddenly felt warm and red. "No, I don't. He's just…just a friend. A coworker."

"Raven, you had the dreamy eyes when you were talking about him. You even crossed your legs tightly."

Raven glared, Winter Wonderland blaring in the background. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Terra winked. "You know." Then, she added a smirk to her thin, pink lips. "Maybe you were thinking about something else."

Raven sighed and glanced back at her menu to figure out what she wanted for this lovely brunch date. "Terra, you know I'm in a committed relationship with Roy. He's all I need."

"Yeah," the blonde started and hunched one shoulder, "but you haven't gotten it in in three years."

Raven rolled her eyes at that. "That's not important. Just because you and Beast Boy are newlyweds and probably doing it every day doesn't mean everyone else needs it in their relationships."

Terra nodded in agreement before a look of worry or excitement—Raven couldn't tell—crossed her face. "That reminds me. You won't believe where I saw Speedy yesterday."

Raven's heart suddenly was all the food she would need as she was reminded of her suspicions. "Where is that…?" she asked cautiously being that she was honestly scared to know.

Terra looked like she was about to burst with the answer, but then something swiftly came over. Like a look of realization or the kind of face you make when you've been trying to solve a riddle for hours and you finally get it.

"Never mind," she ultimately said with the wave of her hand. "That's between you guys. It's none of my business."

Raven swallowed a lump of gall that her heart had caused to rise up. The few words Terra had just stated made Roy seem that much guiltier. That was almost all the confirmation she needed to know that he was stepping out on her. She didn't even know how she was going to face him tonight.

"No, Terra. You don't understand," Raven sort of pleaded but was too prideful to sound desperate. "I need to know."

"Hey, guys," Jinx suddenly plopped in the empty seat next to them. "Sorry I'm late. Got caught in the lunchtime traffic." She had long let go of her girly pigtails and was now in favor of just wearing her hair down. Blunt, pink bangs covered her forehead and the frilly ends of her hair reached the middle of her back. The pink in her hair matched the pink of her constantly teasing eyes perfectly.

"Hey, Jinx," Terra welcomed with a happy exhalation of air. She didn't know how she was going to get out of that web she'd just created with Raven, so the pink one had come right on time.

"You ladies ready to order?" The waitress popped out of nowhere with a fake, plastic smile on her tanned face and food on her apron.

"Uh, yeah, we'll all just get the daily soup," Terra told her with her own fake smile. She had already ordered drinks for all of them. Tea for Raven and mimosas for her and Jinx.

Speaking of Jinx, she was wearing a knowing smirk as the waitress took their menus. "So, what's going on with you guys. Raven looks pretty pissed."

Raven heaved her shoulders and said, "I'm fine." Then, abruptly, she stood up and threw a twenty on the table. "I have to leave. One of you can take my soup to go."

Jinx furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. "You okay, Rae?"

The violet-haired girl shook her head and gave her friends a small smile. "Yeah, I just have to get back to work before my break's over."

"Here take a sip of my mimosa for the road," Terra offered, holding up the shiny glass of alcoholic orange juice.

Raven declined and scurried away. She almost bumped into the waitress carrying their soups, but kept moving before she could say anything. Truth of the matter was she still had thirty minutes left in her lunch break and the bookstore was just around the corner. She just couldn't take sitting in there any longer. Her breath felt like she was being suffocated with all the happy music playing in the restaurant and the huge fake smiles on everyone's face. Not to mention, she knew her friends would just keep pestering until they squeezed the answer out of her.

Now that Terra knew, she hoped she wouldn't tell Jinx what she saw. It would just humiliate all of the confidence and snarkiness out of her. When her and Speedy first became official, Raven wondered for months if she was doing the right thing. Would she regret picking Speedy, a known lady's man, over the love of her life, Robin? Would he cheat on her and make her look foolish? Eventually she came to the realization that he really did love her and would do all he could to never hurt her. Now, she was feeling like she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

##############################################################################

Later that night, "So, what's the mission for tonight?" Raven asked the moment Robin walked through her door. Speedy was gone as usual and Lian was still sleeping over Artemis and Wally's.

Robin shut the door behind him, looking around for the girl's easily jealous boyfriend. "Uh…I was thinking. Um, maybe, we can—"

"Just spit it out will you." She folded her arms impatiently.

Robin scratched his hair shakily. "Um, maybe we can visit the new crime scene. It might be evidence there."

"Wait, he struck again?"

"Yeah," Robin's tone of voice was suddenly domineering. "We have to stay on top of these things if we want to solve the case, Raven."

"I know, I know," she deadpanned. She didn't know who died and made him leader but it was really starting to irk her. "Where'd he strike this time?"

"The Steel City Museum of Artifacts. This time he stole over $400,000 worth of items," Robin said with the shake of his head, frustrated that they hadn't caught the villain yet. "Next time's going to be even worse."

"This guy isn't just smart. He's brilliant. How can you get away with stealing from such a high security place?" Raven asked in disbelief. He wasn't a normal petty thief. He was conniving and clever...

' _Just like X seems,'_ she thought. _'Nah. It's definitely not X.'_

"Yeah," Robin started, chin in his palm, "I was thinking we should go check it out."

"Robin, I'm sure there's security and crime tape all over that place." The expression on her face looked as if she was talking to a fool. "They're not going to let you in just because of who your father is."

"That's why I asked Jason to teach me some of his tricks last night," Robin grinned cockily. "He was in juvie for breaking and entering into the State Capital building before Bruce adopted him."

Raven pinched her forearm three times in a row and blinked her eyes as much as she could. She had to be dreaming. Was goody-two shoes, I want to be a cop and save people-Robin really suggesting what she thought. "You want us to break into the museum?"

"It's our only choice," he uttered firmly. "Let's go before it gets too late."

Minutes later, Raven felt like she was soaring on clouds. She never knew she could feel so alive. But lively and giddy is exactly how she felt. Her stomach felt as if she was on an elevator on her way to the very top floor and then suddenly the pulley just started flailing back down. And it was all because her and Robin were spiraling through the night skies on his blood red and midnight black motorcycle. Her head was nuzzled cozily in his warm neck and her arms were wrapped tight around his firm waist. She could practically taste the leather of his black, biker jacket that put the perfect touch on his new dark, shadowy, almost bad boy persona.

With being so close to him, Raven was finally beginning to realize just how much she really had missed him. For three years she hadn't truly felt complete because a huge part of her life and her rare smile was hours away on the other side of the country. Their bond had been tested and struggled through their time apart, but the moment she saw his face and felt his skin on hers, every feeling she ever felt for him came rushing back. Ever since then, she'd ached for every part of him from his gelled hair to his cocky smirk to his naturally musky body odor to his warm arms.

And without a doubt, she knew he had longed for the same for probably an even longer time. When he took her by surprise with his lips, it was like he had given her all of the pain and hurt he had held in his heart for three years. All of the yearning and crying he had done for her. She could literally feel how much he needed her in his life. He wasn't whole without his best friend. And now she realized she wasn't either.

"You okay back there?" Robin screamed over the loud engine of the bike.

On instinct, Raven squeezed him tighter and closer to her making him smile a small smile unbeknown to her. "I'm better than okay. Much better," she said truthfully, causing his smile to grow.

She didn't even know how they'd grown apart. She figured it was school, her love for Speedy, and time with the rest of their friends that kept her too busy to reach out him. And when he reached out to her, she was always too scared to reply but she never knew why. Now she knew she was just scared of missing him. The moment she heard his voice and then lost it again, she'd be longing for the day she could hear it once more. But she loved Speedy too much for that.

Now, she was enjoying the wind blowing her medium-length, dark hair wildly behind her as they grew closer to the museum. Yet, it was suddenly starting to make her sick to her stomach. Over the years, Raven had perfected the art of horseback riding that Speedy introduced her to on their first date. At this point, she was a skilled equestrian, even though the archery thing wasn't looking too good for her. The wind in her hair reminded her of the random days her and her boyfriend would go riding just to enjoy the peace and clear, blue skies of a beautiful spring or summer day or a crisp, airy, autumn night. Yet despite the fact that the memories coming back at a time like this made her sick, not one ounce of guilt was in her grieving heart.

"Here," Robin called as the bike came to an abrupt halt across the street from the back of the museum. He hopped off the bike then proceeded to help the lady with the grip of her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered shyly and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear when she was steady on the ground. They started walking towards the hidden back entrance of the large, oddly designed building that Robin had discovered in his research. They had to take a dark alley to avoid being seen. Rocks were being crunched under their boots and the chilly breeze was making their bodies shiver.

"How was the ride? You were holding on pretty tightly," Robin asked in the brief seconds, white air coming from his mouth in the cold. He stuffed his hands in his denim pockets and shot a quick side glance at her.

Raven kept a blank face and with the hunch of her shoulders mumbled, "It was fine I suppose."

Seconds later, Robin caught himself staring with a gasp of breath. He hated being a creep, but the beauty of her pale, porcelain skin and contrasting, pure, amethyst eyes made it hard to not be. He watched as she gracefully sauntered with her long but short legs and shapely yet dainty and lithe body. She was so womanly and diminutive walking beside his taller stature but he knew she could kick any man's behind if need be.

"Why do you keep stealing glances and staring at me, Boy Blunder?"

Her dry voice and expressionless face caught his tongue in his throat. "Uh," he started.

Before he could finish, the feisty girl rolled her large eyes. "Never mind if you're just going to waste precious time." And with that, she continued to walk ahead.

Robin stayed behind, staring at her trotting, hourglass figure distancing itself from him. He swallowed, realizing he, without a doubt, loved her more than life itself. He just wished she knew the extent.

"You know," he called, making her stop in her place. She whipped around with an annoyed grimace to see him walking towards her.

"You're the one who wants to solve this case. I suggest you stop wasting my time," she forced through grinding white teeth.

Robin looked up from the dirty, muddy rocks on the ground under them and into her angry but somehow soft and radiant eyes. "One of my favorite things has always been seeing the way the moonlight highlights your face." Then, he sort of choked, "For a long time, I thought I'd never see it again. Needless to say, it just caught me off-guard."

Raven's eyebrows instantly furrowed as she folded her arms against her chest. "If you don't stop lollygagging around, a guard is going to catch us. Now, come on."

Robin sighed and followed the vivacious woman. She had to admit though. Her heart was still fluttering from being so close to him on the motorcycle and now it was beating even faster. Why did he do this to her? How could she let him when she had a boyfriend that loved her dearly at home?

When they reached the stealthy, metal door, Robin pulled out some miniature tools and worked his magic on the locks and wires of the alarm systems. Raven stayed closely behind looking around every few seconds to make sure no one crept up on them. When he finally got it open, he pushed the heavy metal ever so slightly in fear that he hadn't succeeded in disarming the alarms. Thankfully, he had. The place was eerily dark and quiet.

"Here's a map," he whispered while pulling a folded piece of paper out his back pocket. "I believe we're right here, and we need to get here."

"The security office?" Raven questioned when he pointed towards that particular spot on the paper.

Robin shook his head up and down. "We need to shut off the cameras while we're here. We don't have any fancy masks or suits to hide our identities. Wouldn't want them to think we're some kind of accomplices."

"You're right," she mumbled and followed as he started down the long, dark hall. They crouched low and stayed close to the wall to avoid the cameras as well as they could.

Finally, they reached the office but it was not only occupied with overnight security, it was also locked. Robin smacked his head in frustration. That little, unforeseen difference threw off his whole plan.

"What are we going to do?" Raven hysterically whispered, her pale skin suddenly red. "We need to leave before he wakes up and see us. I refuse to go to jail for you."

Robin roughly grabbed her by the shoulders in a fatherly manner. "We're not going to jail, Raven," he told her softly. "Okay. This is the plan. The guard's knocked out, so he's not going to wake up anytime soon. I can just pick the lock and go in there to put the cameras on replay. That way we can solve this crime without getting caught ourselves."

Raven shook her head worriedly and put a hand on his arm. "No way, Robin. That's too risky."

"Trust me, Raven," he said and tenderly touched the hand that had a firm grip around his forearm. "If he wakes up, just run. I'll go down by myself."

"Okay," Raven sighed, dropping her hand and taking a step back. Her nerves were literally throbbing with fear. She couldn't lose Robin to prison just as soon as she got him back in her life.

The boy started to pick the lock and seconds later got it open. "Keep a look out."

"Wait, Robin," Raven called desperately before he could step in. She was literally shaking in her boots.

Robin halted and observed her with curious eyes. "What is it, Raven?" he asked softly when she took a minute to continue. He could tell she was extremely nervous. Her body was trembling in her pale skin that was flushed an unhealthy red.

Suddenly, he was met by the force of her lips and the slamming of his head against the wall next to the door. She threw her arms around his long, slender neck and pulled his face and body closer to hers. He squeezed her tiny waist and pushed his wet lips tighter against her own. Her kissing was breathy and needy and impatient like she'd been waiting forever to do it.

Thankfully, Robin knew the feeling and suddenly felt himself leading them to the other side of the hall so that he was now the one pinning her against the wall. He gently lifted her chin so that his tongue could reach deeper down her throat and slammed his palm above her head on the steady, white wall. He used his other hand to pull her bucking hips closer to his pelvis. He felt her pointy nipples harden against his torso, making something of his harden soon after. Things were starting to get really hot, but now wasn't the time or place.

Suddenly, he pulled back, trying to grasp on to his breath. "Wh-what's wrong?" Raven breathed heavily into his face, her purple eyes low and sensuous.

Robin caressed her round, hungry face and gave her one last peck. "We gotta finish the mission, so we can get out of this place. Stay right here." And with that, he was in the security office working quietly, swiftly, and diligently on a large computer.

Raven cursed his undying work ethic and breathed in and out before hugging herself tightly. What in the world was she doing?! Exacting her revenge on Speedy? She didn't even know if he was truly cheating on her, but now she was definitely doing it to him. She was not only thinking and dreaming about another man, she was kissing and essentially practicing foreplay with him in the middle of what seemed like an illegal, crime-filled date.

Out of nowhere, Robin's face in front of her startled her back into the situation. "Let's go!" he whispered lowly and without wasting time, they scurried to the main exhibit of the museum.

Raven was amazed by the long, white columns of the old, crumbling building. The museum itself was basically an artifact. The most expensive piece in the exhibit was now missing thanks to the smart criminal. The piece was in fact an amethyst and diamond encrusted, silver crown of an eighteenth century queen that gifted it to the city after landing there on a wrecked ship many years ago. It was worth over $400,000 and highly desired. How Red X had gotten it so easily? No one seemed to know.

"There seems to be no obvious evidence around the scene," Robin uttered as he carefully analyzed every speck of the area. He had found a flashlight in one of the halls and was using it to his advantage.

Raven smacked her lips as she inspected the other nearby areas with her keen eye. "No shit, Sherlock." She looked over at the overly-determined boy and shook her head. "Of course the _real_ cops already found all the evidence. That's why there's no point of—"

Raven stopped her ranting when something green and glowing caught her eye from a distance. She slowly walked over to it and realized they were footsteps from what looked like steel boots. The prints glowed like those glow in the dark stars everyone used to have on their ceilings as kids and they lead from the site of the crown to the middle of the floor.

"Check this out, Robin," she whispered and followed the steps.

Robin showed his light over them, but they instantly disappeared. That must've been why he couldn't see them before; they were only visible in the dark. "Xenothium," he whispered knowingly. "The cops couldn't have seen it in the daytime or light. Looks like we're going in the right tracks."

"Yeah, but why do they just stop in the middle of the floor?" she wondered. "It's like he just disappeared into thin air."

Robin looked around and then up. "There!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the glowing fingerprints on the vents.

"How'd he get up there?" Raven asked, looking around for more prints. That's when she spotted whole handprints on the wall. "Who is this kid? Spider-Man?"

"The suit must have some kind of adhesive on the hands that allow him to climb walls and ceilings," Robin said with his chin in his palm. "That must be why the cops couldn't determine a point of entrance or exit."

Raven nodded. "Must be."

"Come on," he ordered gently. "We're doing really well. Now, if only I can find a way into that vent."

Raven sighed and looked around. The ceilings were way too high; there was no way he could reach it. Well, she thought there was no way. She turned her back on him for one second and when she looked back he was standing on top of one of the taller artifacts.

"Robin! What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed as low as she could.

"Being a good detective," he answered while unscrewing the bolts to the vents. "Come on up."

Raven hesitated but soon found herself climbing up the artifact as well. Seconds later, they were both crawling through the small, cramped up vents filled with dust and hot air.

"I still think you should've let me go first, but at least I have a nice view from back here." Robin smirked as they crawled through the hole like rats; Raven's bottom was the only thing he could make out in the dark.

"Remind me to beat you into oblivion when we get down from here," she snarled. If only she could kick him in the face, but she was too scared the ceiling would come crumbling down under them.

Suddenly, something rattled underneath her right hand. She looked down to see an old chocolate bar wrapper with the word _Flakies_ in big, block letters.

"What was that?" the curious boy asked.

"Candy wrapper," she replied nonchalantly and was about to keep crawling before she was cut off by his voice.

"That has to be his. There's no other trash up here," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, that's because it's probably from 1999. They stopped production on that candy years ago," Raven reminded.

"Not exactly," Robin stated as they started moving once more. "A few select stores still sell it. I saw Bruce eating one the other day."

"Well, if there's only a few stores that sell it, they might be able to help us find him."

"Exactly."

##############################################################################

"You're home late," Jason called from the couch the moment Robin walked through the door. The older one threw his helmet and jacket to the side and strolled into the living room with the boy. The other dark-haired boy was reclined back on the couch in his pajamas and socks eating popcorn and watching some sinister-looking movie.

"Didn't think you cared," Robin retorted.

"I don't," the younger one spat and threw a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "It was just an observation."

Robin let out a tired breath and sat in the armchair across from the couch. "I talked to Alfred earlier and he said he never brought groceries over."

Jason leaned back and propped his feet on the table then moved his hands behind his head. "Ah, you caught me."

"Caught you?" Robin asked, befuddled.

"I stole them." Robin's jaw-dropped. "I was going to pay for them with the debit card Bruce gave me, but then I saw the owner being rude and unfair to some of the customers. So, I thought it'd be nice to take from him."

"Jason, that's not cool. That means we've been eating stolen goods for days now."

"But the guy was such a dick. He deserved it."

Robin stood and brushed his own hair with his hand. "So, I take it you like to play antihero."

"I don't play," Jason said with the squint of his eyes as he stood from the couch. He stretched his arms and yawned, "I am."

"How'd you get away with it?" Robin asked with his arms folded against his chest. He didn't even feel like arguing with the rebellious kid.

The boy started to walk towards the staircase without an answer. As he neared the first step, he turned to his brother and smirked. "Let's just say, I'm a smooth criminal."

 **##############################################################################**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up Thursday, and it'll have more Speedy and Raven interaction. Also, thank you guys for your reviews; they mean so much! Btw, who do you think is Red X as of now?**

 **P.S. There will be nothing going on between Raven and X. Terra was just being silly! They're only going to end up being good friends. It's just between Robin and Speedy. Sorry for any confusion :)**


	7. Close

_**A/N: For those of you who didn't see my edit to the author's note in the last chapter, X and Raven are just going to be good friends in the end. That was my way of showing Terra being silly lol sorry for the confusion :)**_

 _ ****Also, warning…I wasn't sure if I was going to include this scene, but at the very end I let Raven and Robin "take it to the next level". It's not very detailed or graphic because this is a love story, not a porno or 50 Shades of Grey. The scene is more about how them being together makes them feel ig you could say. Idk. You can skip it if you want; I'll put asterisks to let you know when it's coming and when it's over. I did it to show the thoughtlessness of Raven's actions, and to show that maybe Terra was right, but it wasn't X or anyone in particular she was lusting after.**_

 _ **Anyway, I might have to change the rating to M, so look out just in case. And thanks for reading this long PSA and hopefully the chapter lol! :)**_

 **7\. Close**

" **Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too…close."- Nick Jonas and Tove Lo**

 **############################################################################**

"You've been coming home kind of late lately," Speedy uttered from the ledge of their bathroom door the next morning. He was still in his bright red, pajama bottoms and had just rolled out of the bed, so his orange hair looked wild and furry which made him appear boyish and naive.

Raven was slipping a long-sleeved, black sweater and comfy black tights over her lacy, lavender underwear. She'd already showered and blow dried her hair, giving it a voluminous look. She had even decided to line her eyes with black ink, brush mascara on her eyelashes, and smear lilac lipstick all over her lips.

"I've just been getting caught up at the store," she said after a minute, tussling her locks to make them look a little messier and sexier.

Speedy crossed his arms over his bare chest with a frown. "I thought you guys closed at six."

"Holiday hours remember?" she said with the roll of her eyes and glared at him.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled, sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. He felt guilty for questioning her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; he was just worried.

"You've been staying out late for weeks now," she said with annoyance in her raspy voice. "Why can't I?"

"You're right," he breathed as she stepped into her long, over the knee, black boots. "I just thought something happened to you. That was my first time falling asleep without knowing where you were in years. It scared me."

"Well, I'm sorry," she assured before rustling his hair playfully with her small hand and giving him a short, unusually sweet kiss on the lips. "Now, I gotta go before I'm late."

"I love you, Raven," he told her as she picked up her clutch off her nightstand and headed for the door.

Raven's heart suddenly felt cold. She couldn't say it back after what happened between her and Robin the night before and especially after lying to his face literally seconds ago. So instead, she just put on a fake smirk. "I know, Roy. I know."

Speedy squinted his eyes at her response. Something was definitely up. It wasn't like her to get dressed up for work or without there being some sort of special occasion. And even then, he'd have to force her to do something extra with her looks. But the tall man didn't know what to think, so he just waved it off.

* * *

"You're here early," Raven said to X with a shocked tone as she approached the locked bookstore.

"Yeah, yeah," he mocked degradingly and shivered. "Just please unlock the door. I'm freezing."

For some reason, the weather had done a flip flop from the day before, and instead of rays of sun, they were now being covered in drops of sleet and cold rain.

Raven tightened her coat around her thin body and pulled the keys to the store out her pocket. "I didn't know coldblooded people got cold."

"Haha," he laughed sarcastically after they finally made it to the warmth of the cozy building. "From what I heard, you're the coldhearted one."

Raven threw her clutch behind the counter, frustrated that he knew so much about her yet she barely knew a thing about him. "And how did you hear this?"

"Let's just say, I know somebody that knows somebody," X said with a smirk and threw his long, black pea coat on the coat hanger in the corner. "Oh, I almost forgot my daily breakfast." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a long, rectangular, king-sized Flakies chocolate bar.

"You eat candy for breakfast?" she asked in disbelief. "What is this a Reese's Puff commercial?"

As she stared at the wrapper he balled up and tossed in the trash, memories of the day before came flooding back to her. That was the same rare candy her and Robin had found in the vents of the museum. Her breath was suddenly caught in her throat. He was making himself seem guiltier without even knowing. But for some reason, she still had her doubts. Like a horror movie or good mystery book's red herring: it was way too obvious.

"Yep, I was a spoiled kid. Problem?" He munched with a raised eyebrow.

Raven grinned when she realized she finally had a chance to pull a him. "Yeah, I heard."

His cocky attitude instantly changed to a fearful one. "From who? No one in Steel knows my identity. Not even Renee. I filled out the application as X Doe."

"Let's just say I know someone who knows someone," she teased and left him to wonder.

Hours later, they'd switched duties from the previous days. Raven was in the back organizing books while X had insisted he be on cashier duty. He claimed it wasn't fair that she got to interact with customers all day while he was stuck meddling with dusty books. Truth of the matter was, Raven only liked it because they never had many customers, making it significantly easier. Not many people in the technologically cursed city enjoyed the weight or page-turning of a real book anymore. Soon enough, Renee would have to add some incentives such as coffee or free Wi-Fi. Or maybe they could put X's face on an ad, that would sure lure in all the male-loving customers.

"Welcome to The Bookmark. Can I help you, Sir?" X questioned the moment a tall, redhead man pranced through the door with a hand behind his back.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone," he uttered lowly. He cleared his throat, then continued, "Uh, Raven. Is she here?" The redhead was beyond flustered. He had no idea Raven had such a good-looking coworker! He hated to admit it but even he knew when he was faced with physical perfection. He was immediately overcome with jealousy.

X stretched a dark eyebrow. "May I ask who's looking? You know," he said, hunching a nosy shoulder, "just so I can relay it to her."

"Her boyfriend, Roy." The redhead squinted bright eyes at the sudden arrogant aura of the man across from him. He kept his hand stationary behind his back and gripped the rose he was holding as tightly as he could without ripping the stem from it.

"Hmm," the dark boy let out a curious whimper, "thought you'd look more like me."

Roy tensed. Was this guy the reason Raven had been staying out so late and caring more about her appearance? Could she be stepping out on him?

"And why is that?"

"Speedy? What are you doing here?" Raven's voice shook them both. They both whipped their heads to the side to see her supporting a stack of books under her arm and a worried look in her doe eyes.

Speedy gave her a small smile and walked over to her. "I'm free today, so I thought it'd be nice to stop by and surprise you at work." Then, he finally brought his hand from behind his back and held a single, red rose in front of her. "A rose. Just because I love you."

Raven was instantly mortified. He would pick this week of all to be all lovey-dovey with her. After that kiss she shared with Robin, she couldn't even look at her boyfriend the same. Then, suddenly, her heart felt a little at peace as she thought that maybe just maybe he was only saying _I love you_ so much because he felt guilty as well. Maybe he was trying to make up for the fact that he cheated, too.

"Aww you shouldn't have," she tried to smile but it came out looking extremely forced. Her voice ended up sounding extremely dry and sarcastic causing Speedy to frown miserably and X to snicker lowly behind his hand. Raven sent X a quick death glare and he surrendered with the raise of his hands.

"I'll take these for you, Doll," the dark-haired boy uttered as he removed the books from Raven's hold. Then, he sauntered to the back to give them much needed alone time.

"Doll?" Speedy questioned angrily when the boy was out of sight. "What's going on, Raven? Does he know something I don't?"

Raven crossed her arms over her chest shakily. She tried to keep cool; if he saw her sweat, he'd really think _or know_ something was going on. "No. What do you mean? He calls everyone _doll_ and he's just a coworker. An annoying one at that."

Speedy's face was still red and she could smell the wrath fuming off him. "Does he flirt with you?"

Raven hesitated but answered truthfully with a sigh, "Yes, but he flirts with everyone. He's a typical playboy. Kind of like you."

Speedy winced from the wounding remark and turned away from her. She was starting to disappoint him more and more; he couldn't even bear to look at her seemingly innocent face. "Really, Raven? You know I'm not that guy anymore. I haven't been that way in three years. I changed for you, and I'll never go back."

Raven's heart shrank from unforeseen sorrow. He seemed so honest and sincere. She was really starting to think she made a huge mistake believing he cheated. But what could he have possibly been doing so late at night for weeks that he couldn't tell her? It was all so confusing and heart wrenching. Either way, she'd be heartbroken. If he cheated, she'd be because she loved him with all her heart and really believed he'd never do anything to hurt her. But also if he didn't, she'd be because she betrayed him and it'd without a doubt ruin their relationship.

Raven nodded her head up and down. "I know, Roy. I was just teasing," she assured him coolly while placing a hand on his wrist. "And I was teasing when I said you shouldn't have. You know being my usual sarcastic self."

Speedy chuckled with a blank expression. It was almost scary to witness, even in Raven's opinion. "Don't lie to me, Raven."

She took his hot face in her fragile hands and delved into his warm eyes with her own. "Roy, you know I'd never trade you for anyone. Our lives are perfect together. And I love the rose, the gesture, and you."

Suddenly, all Raven saw was a ripped stem and red petals flying towards her feet. She looked up and saw the man she'd loved for three years stomping away from her.

Before he pushed out the door, he stopped and attempted to look at her but was too pained by the way she'd been treating him. Raven noticed the hurt on his face and wanted to burst out in pleading tears. "I won't wait up for you tonight…but I really hope that when I wake up in the middle of the night just to pull you closer to me, that you're actually there." And with that, he was gone, his strong, sensual cologne and his upset vibe the only things lingering behind.

Raven tried to suck up the waterworks that were threatening her eyes, and if wasn't for X popping back up, she probably wouldn't have succeeded. "What an imbecile." Raven shot him another watery-eyed but deadly glance. X's eyes grew large in defense. "What? He obviously cares way more about you than you do for him."

"Not true," Raven spat aggressively, knocking books off the counter in the process. Then, she uttered to herself with a shaky, tearful voice. "I love him more than I love reading a good book and dropping a snarky remark. Ugh! Why can't I ever do anything right?"

"Whoa," X rushed and slowly eased closer to her. "Everything okay? I know I'm kind of an obnoxious yet handsome jerk, but you can talk to me."

Raven looked up when his firm hand touched her trembling shoulder. She hugged herself and began, "It's just…I just," then, she paused, realizing she was about to open up to him again, "it's none of your business."

X stepped back with a carefree expression and hunched his shoulders. "Fine with me. I just wanted to help." Then, he started towards the back again, but before he was completely out of range, he turned back to look at her with the most heartfelt face she'd ever seen on him. "Let me know when you're not too prideful to accept it."

* * *

Hours later, Raven quivered in the cold as she locked up the store. X apparently had some big meeting or something similar he had to go to, so he couldn't close tonight. She usually walked home from work since it wasn't too far and she enjoyed seeing the liveliness of the city at night. But tonight, Robin had insisted on picking her up so they could get started on the investigation sooner than usual. But deep down she knew it was only because he was dying to see her. But ever since their time together the day before and even with everything that happened with Speedy, she'd been dying to see him too, so she couldn't blame him.

"Someone call for a cab?" she heard a low, sensual voice say from behind her as the wind blew a shivering breeze down her back. She whipped around and saw Robin riding low in a black, Maserati convertible.

' _What is it with dark boys and luxury sports cars,'_ she thought to herself. Even in her head, her voice sounded arid.

She breathed a content sigh and leaned on the window of the smooth, sparkling clean vehicle. "No motorcycle tonight?"

The boy hunched his shoulders and smiled shyly. "Thought you could use a break from the loud engine and cold wind. Hop in."

The car had that new car smell and not a speck of dirt or dullness could be seen in the interior. Robin pushed the gas softly but the car still took off at a high speed. Raven quickly buckled her seatbelt and gazed out the window at the nightlife of their peers. After all this time living in Steel, she'd never been to a bar or a club or even a party of that kind. It just never appealed to her.

Sitting in the passenger seat of such a lavish ride reminded her of X's offer. But she figured there'd never be a reason for her to go anywhere with him. At least she didn't think there would be.

"I was thinking," Robin started lowly as he stopped at a busy red light.

"That's nothing new," Raven remarked smartly. "All you do is think."

' _Mostly about you,'_ he thought but just smirked in return and again pushed the gas softly when the light exposed green over the car. "Maybe we can make this night of research fun. Watch a movie, eat a little popcorn, and go through the details in our socks. What do you say?"

"Uh," Raven hesitated and noticed his nervousness out the corner of her eye. He was gripping the steering wheel for dear life, and he hadn't blinked one time since asking. "Um, sure…sounds fun."

Yeah, sure she still felt guilty. Of course seeing Speedy so hurt broke her heart. But for some reason, in her messed up mind, the only thing she figured would make her feel better was spending time with Robin. When she was with him, other people rarely crossed her mind, except occasionally when random things reminded her of X or her boyfriend.

Robin was almost like her drug. She knew she shouldn't be giving him the time of day, but it was like she needed him. He was bad for her and her relationships with others, but she couldn't help it. Her body craved him and his presence. His touch sent shivers through her body and his voice made her squirm with lust. She'd been yearning for him ever since their relationship relapsed days ago. Her love for him and his for her gave her a natural high. Despite how bad their relationship had become, he still only brought her joy when she was with him. Now, she was finally beginning to understand how Speedy felt when he was addicted to the heroin.

When they finally made it to his silent home, he insisted they leave their shoes at the door. He was trying his best to make sure the night would go just as he wanted. He already had the movie on the TV waiting to be played and he had boiled her tea and his coffee to perfection. He'd brought his fluffy, white pillows into the living room and had thrown two blankets over the back of the couch. The files and his laptop were placed neatly on the coffee table waiting to be used. The house was overpowered with the clean scent of Febreze and was free of any dust or mess. Raven smirked, knowing he'd done it all for her.

"Have a seat," he offered as he took her black, peplum coat. Then, he rushed nervously, "I'll go hang your coat up and make the popcorn."

Raven rolled her eyes at his restless antics. She sipped her warm tea and assured him, "We don't need popcorn, Boy Blunder. Just hurry so we can get started on the research."

"So, no popcorn?" he asked just to be sure, making the girl repeat her previous gesture. "Okay, I'll hurry."

She picked up the stack of folders and started going through the thick waddle of paper. There were various print-outs of stores that still sold Flakies and lists of their usual customers. There was also a list of places that could possibly be storing Xenothium in Jump City. The main suspect on Robin's list was still X. His name had popped up on one of the store's list of regular customers. Not to mention, his family had enough money to bribe someone into giving him Xenothium or, even better, one of the suits.

"Sinclair's still at the top of my list," Robin said out of nowhere, startling her. "I talked to some people that associate with him and they all said they haven't seen him around Jump lately. Most likely, because he's hiding out here."

Raven sighed and tossed the papers back on the glass coffee table. "But what would he get out of this? How could he benefit from stealing from Steel?"

Robin eyed her honest confusion and reminded, "Not everything is logical, Raven." Then, he looked back at X's dark, conceited smirk on the printed picture of him on the table. "Some people are just cold and sinister."

Raven sighed again. That didn't sound like the X she knew, but maybe he really was menacing. Serial killers never seemed like serial killers. They were often warm and inviting enough to lure you into their traps. Maybe X was the same way. He was terrified of people knowing his identity and had a creepy vibe to him. Yet, she wouldn't agree with Robin until she knew for sure.

"This is all so frustrating," Robin breathed into his hands. He was seriously stressing over this and Raven had no idea why.

"Robin, it's okay if we don't solve this," Raven mumbled much to his surprise. He raised his head and watched her through his peripheral vision. "There will be more crimes to solve and more criminals to catch. Plus, either way you'll make a great policeman and one-day detective."

Robin showed her a small, gentle smile as he reached over and squeezed her long, slender hand with his rough, callused one. "Thanks for always believing in me, Raven. You still give me my confidence."

Raven couldn't help but cut her eyes at his soft, blue ones. He was beyond cheesy. "That's what friends do," she whispered, repeating words he told her years before.

"So, what do you say? Let's forget this Red X thing tonight. Let's just work on rebuilding our friendship," he perked up.

Raven nodded with pleasure. She liked the sound of that much better. "Good idea."

"Hey, remember when I used to ask you to teach me your meditation techniques and you'd always decline?" he smirked with a raised eyebrow as he picked up his red, coffee mug.

Raven smirked back and dragged, "Yeah…"

"Well, how about now? I could really use the relaxation," he admitted and put down his coffee, realizing that he definitely didn't need any more caffeine. His nerves were already shot from sleep deprivation that was thanks to the quiet girl next to him and the clever criminal.

"Okay," she agreed, shocking his heart. "But we need somewhere comfortable and peaceful to sit. Like your bed."

Robin blinked a couple times behind his thick lens to make sure he was awake. "My bed?"

"Yeah," she heaved her shoulders like it was nothing while his heart was pounding hard against his chest. "Lead the way."

Robin cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty hands on his black sweats as he stood. "Follow me," he uttered.

As Raven eased up the stairs behind the taller man, she realized how eerily quiet and still the house seemed. Then, it finally clicked in her head why. "Where's Jason?"

Robin hunched his shoulders and continued up the steps. "No telling. He disappears at night a lot."

"And you just let him?" Raven wondered out loud. He wasn't being much of a big brother. Steel City wasn't exactly the safest place. Plus, Jason had just gotten out of juvie. He could be up to anything.

"He's old enough to take care of himself," he mumbled when they finally reached his door that was far down the long hall. Robin's movements suddenly tensed as he remembered the mess he left his room in when he touched the golden knob of his door.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" the short-haired girl deadpanned with her arms crossed impatiently over her chest.

Robin dry-chuckled and held up a pausing finger, "Uh, just a second. Let me straighten up really quickly."

Raven sighed as he slipped through the crack of his slightly open door. Leave it to Robin to have everything in his life in order but his room. She didn't understand why he had to prove himself clean to her. She'd already seen him at his worst and best.

She decided she didn't care and pushed the door open softly. "Doesn't look very messy to me," she said, making Robin jump in his skin.

He was standing in front of his bed fondling with some sort of treasure chest or box. The surprised, frightened look on his face and how he immediately tried to hide the fact that there was a box made him look beyond suspicious. What was he hiding?

Raven eyed him funnily and added, "I would ask what's in the box, but I'm not sure I want to know."

Robin waved it off and pushed the box under his bed full of messy sheets. "It's nothing. Just some old memories." Then, he motioned to the warm, cozy bed of black and red covers. "Have a seat."

Raven stared at the bed and for the first time within those five minutes realized what exactly she had suggested. She wanted to slap herself in the forehead but figured he might think she needed a straitjacket if she did. She truthfully only proposed his bedroom because she figured it'd be a quiet, closed-off space and his bed would be comfortable to sit on for a long period of time. Plus, she always found her room to be the best place to meditate.

Now, she saw the extremities of her careless suggestion. She was about to be sitting in the bed of the boy that'd been on her mind nonstop for the past few days. The one she'd betrayed her boyfriend for and kissed like she never wanted to stop. The one she'd hungered for and dreamed of his body mixing with hers. And he would be beside her in the bed, wanting and desiring her, too. That wasn't a very good idea.

Yet, she sat down anyway, hoping and thinking that neither of them would be dumb and selfish enough to take it that far. Matter fact, neither of them had brought up either kiss since they happened, so maybe just maybe they could forget they ever actually did happen. And pretend like the passion and lust between them didn't exist and just repair their broken friendship. That's _all_ she wanted to do, and that's all they were going to do.

 _ ****Literally seconds later…**_

"Robin…are you still a virgin?" Raven asked softly, her hands in the boy's now messy strands of black hair. Chills were running down her spine from his bare, chiseled chest hovering over her and his lips tracing over her long, slender neck.

He raised up to take a heavy breath and brushed his nose against hers gently. Then, an erotic, thin-lipped smirk slowly graced his hot and sweaty face. "Yeah," he whispered sensually, "but I've dreamed about this enough to be a pro. And I'm pretty flexible."

Raven slowly caressed his cheeks, a cloud of love filling her eyes as they studied every feature of his handsome face. "Must you always sound so vain and obsessive."

The boy smiled with pure bliss and kissed her glistening forehead. Words couldn't even describe how on top of the world he was feeling. "Only if you always sound so sarcastic and detached."

Raven glared and said dryly, grabbing the dark sheets with anticipation, "Shut up, Boy Blunder, and put your money where your mouth is." Her body was clamoring for his, and she didn't know how much longer she could wait.

Robin grinned excitedly—making Raven roll her amethyst eyes at his boyish ways—and propped himself up on one arm while using the other to slide off his boxers. The anxious girl instinctively spread her legs, bringing his body closer to her. She could feel every part of him from the hair on his legs to his warm, sluggish breath against her face.

She was about to get impatient and stick it in for him but his voice stopped her. "Are you sure about this, Raven? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." Then, he paused and stared into her shining, violet eyes. "Especially if that thing is me."

So, he _did_ still have a grip on reality. Well, apparently Raven didn't. "I don't want to think about anything but us right now," she rushed sincerely and used her arm around his neck to pull his concerned face closer to hers. "Stop worrying about the future. Focus on the present."

Robin nodded and let another smirk take over his lips. He moved one of the hands that was squaring Raven in under the covers and start rustling around, making her squirm with eagerness and thirst.

Suddenly, her back arched her chest into his from whole-hearted astonishment. He immediately wrapped his arms around the goosebumps of her backside, catching her before she could fall back onto the softness of the one pillow that was left on his bed. He squeezed her closer to him until they were almost in a lotus positon, and delicately pushed her moist cavity further down onto him, making her lips tremble.

Raven's voice was literally caught in her throat and she was actually scared of the pleasure breathing would bring her. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around his firm, muscular back. He gasped and dropped his hands from her now sweat-drenched backside, causing her to fall down onto the pillow. The rate and angle in which they fell made him inch deeper into her. Raven wanted to screech out but she restrained herself from doing so. Yet, her partner couldn't say the same, and she had to admit, the soft noises and grunts he made definitely turned her on.

When they finally got into the rhythm of it, it made Raven realize what was really happening. They were actually doing _it_. There was no dreaming or fantasizing going on. The once love of her life and best friend was inside of her. But he wasn't hers. And she wasn't his. She belonged to someone else. Someone who was probably at their home sleeping alone and worrying about her. In that moment, she wanted to cry out to him, but at the same time, she didn't want to stop.

And after what was coming next, she couldn't.

"I love you," the panting boy breathed hot breath over her nose and kept the steady but fast rhythm of his pumps going. He gazed into her cloudy, violet eyes with his honest, hazed over blue orbs.

Raven's heart felt like it was pushing through her chest. She stopped breathing for a second as she whispered, "I love you too, Rich." And she wasn't lying. The words flowed so easily through her lips because they were pure and true.

Her revelation caused him to stroke slower and gentler taking them both to places they'd never been before. Raven had never felt so complete in her life. At this moment, they were practically one. They were whole. She never imagined before how amazing intertwining her body with someone she was deeply in love and had an unbreakable connection with would make her feel. It took her to another level. She never wanted to separate from him or the feeling. And she knew he felt the same. Maybe she was right all those years ago. Maybe they really were soulmates.

Robin took in the beautiful way her full chest moved to the pulse of their rendezvous and realized he didn't know how much longer he could last.

"Fuck," slipped out her mouth as she bit her lip to catch it. Her back instinctively arched her chest into his once again from total ecstasy.

Her blood rushed through her body from the natural high her climax provided. Robin moaned softly as he gave it one last go, and she suddenly felt his warmness fill her up. He collapsed his sticky head of hair between her bosoms as she lay speechless and frozen on the snug bed. All she could hear was birds chirping, harp strings being tugged, and angels harmonizing.

**Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, his head still on her torso, and squeezed her tightly. She could tell he didn't want to let go, and he'd probably stay there forever if he could. However, for obvious reasons, she couldn't enjoy the full extent of her high. The moment it passed, the guilt showed itself loud and bright. Speedy had ended his sexual ways just for her and here she was doing it with someone else.

She sighed and tried to reach for her bra and shirt, but Robin's hand grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave me, Raven. Don't ruin the moment."

Raven sat up, making him sit up with her, and removed her hand from his. "I don't want to leave you, Robin," she admitted to the carpet of his room. "But we both know I don't belong here."

Robin heaved a sigh and facepalmed himself, "Roy will kill me if he ever finds out."

"You and me both," she prompted, then abruptly stood up and slipped into her lavender, lacy panties. "I'm sorry but we have to stop. And I have to go."

Robin stood up and grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Please. Just this one night."

"Robin—," she started but was soon cut off.

"We already made love," he urged, his heart beating loud in his ears. "How much worse can it get?"

Raven stared at the passion in his eyes. He really loved her more than she could ever fathom, and it was obvious. Plus, he was right. Nothing could beat having sex with him, not even staying out late. Once Speedy found that out, it was over.

Slowly, she walked over and eased herself back under the covers of his bed. "Enjoy this as much as you can, because it's never happening again."

Robin nodded, a frown easily finding his face. He hated to think it'd never happen again. She loved him, and he knew it. Any fool could tell by the way she looked at him and drunk him in. But she made it seem like they could never be together while he always had hope. There was always a possibility.

"Okay," he finally said and eased in next to her. He was going to make sure it would be the best night of his life.

 **##############################################################################**

 **A/N: Thank you guys for making it this far. The ending might've been a little rushed, but whatever. I really appreciate your reviews, opinions, and advice. Also, I appreciate when you guys favorite or follow the story. That literally makes my day. So, thanks! :)**


	8. Flaws and All

**A/N: As usual, thank you so much guys for your reviews. I swear y'all can read my mind sometimes. Especially** __ **lol because, yes, I was trying to portray that Raven was justifying her infidelity with her suspicions of Speedy. Plus, these next few chapters are going to have a lot of Speedy. Robin's going to be on the backburner for a minute.** _ **Meee**_ **and** _ **Satisfied Reader**_ **, your reviews always make me laugh :) This chapter might be a little long, but I had to cut it or it would've been too long. But…on with the chapter :)**

 **Flaws and All**

" **Every now and then without warning, I can be really mean towards you…I don't know why you love me. And that's why I love you. You catch me when I fall. Accept me, flaws and all." – Beyoncé**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the song or characters.**

 **##############################################################################**

 _Sweat beads dripping. Breath heavy. Birds chirping. Harps playing. Angels singing. Bed shaking. Bright lights of heaven. Feelings of ecstasy._

Suddenly, Raven's eyes shot opened with a breathtaking gasp escaping from her skin-toned lips. She blinked her sleep encrusted eyes a few times and tried to take in her surroundings. She realized she was surrounded by four, black walls and obviously expensive, red and white décor.

Out of nowhere, her body was jerked backwards. Someone had a tight grip around her waist and it definitely wasn't Speedy. In fact, she definitely wasn't in their bedroom.

Then, the realization fell on her like an eight-hundred-pound gorilla. All those faint memories that'd crossed her mind seconds ago and awakened her heart weren't a dream. Her and Robin had actually made love just hours before.

' _Damn it,'_ she cursed to herself. Speedy was probably losing his mind right now. The one night he finally admitted he wouldn't wait for her, which should've been a sign that she was ruining his trust and their relationship, she falls asleep at Robin's place.

She reached for her phone to check the time and for any calls or messages but its battery was dead. Unfortunately, Robin's strong arms pulling her into him made it virtually impossible for her to get up without waking him.

"Robin!" she whispered noisily and shook the hand on her stomach. The boy just stirred and embraced her even more. "Robin, wake up! I have to go."

That made his lids pop open. "Huh?" he mumbled groggily, obviously still half sleep. He squinted his tired eyes at the clock on his wall and scorned, "Raven, it's five in the morning. There's no way I'm letting you leave now."

"Have you lost your mind?" she shot up, finally getting out of his grip. Good thing she had remembered to put her bra back on or the situation would've been a little more awkward. "Have you forgotten I have a boyfriend? A very protective one?"

Robin rubbed his eyes with his fist and sat up as well. Raven wasted no time jumping out of the bed and frantically sliding into her dark clothes. The boy watched gloomily as the girl's face grew with fear from each second she stayed.

"Where are my keys?" she asked, patting her pockets and rummaging through her clutch.

"I picked you up, remember?" Robin reminded softly. He was thoroughly enjoying their night together and he'd dreamed it'd never end, only to wake up to the nightmare of her reminding him that she wasn't his.

He turned on his side and watched as she paraded around in his shirt seemingly looking for her shoes. She must've grabbed the wrong one in the almost completely dark room. He couldn't help but turn his lip up with pride. "You know you have on my shirt, right?"

Raven looked down at her torso to see an old, battered Jump City High shirt. "Shit!" she exploded and slipped it off and her long-sleeved, black shirt on. "I'll walk home. Don't bother stopping me."

"Raven, that's ridiculous. It's the middle of the morning. What kind of guy would I be if I let you walk that far in the cold and dark?" he asked truthfully.

Raven grabbed her purse and shot him a sincerely scared and apologetic look. "The kind of guy that enjoys being alive."

Robin slipped out of the sheets and walked over to the worried girl. "I'll risk it for you," he mumbled, raking his hands through her wild hair. "Come on."

Moments later, Raven was taking long strides to the front of her complex building. She'd made Robin stop a block down the street, because she didn't want to risk anyone seeing her getting out of the car with him. Their snooty neighbors had big mouths and would definitely rat her out to Speedy if he asked.

Speaking of Speedy, she wondered what he was doing right now. Was he sleeping peacefully or had he been up all night fearing for her life and fidelity? The whole ride there she'd been thinking of good lies to tell him, and she finally came up with the perfect one, but only if her long-time friend cooperated.

"Jinx," Raven called into her smartphone as she inched closer to the double doors of the tall building. The sun was rising in the background behind her, creating a quiet, romantic sky filled with soft, blue and orange colors and chirping birds.

"Come on, Rae, it's too early…" Jinx dragged sleepily into the receiver, her voice harsher than usual.

"If Speedy asks, I was at your house for a girls' night last night and I got too drunk to drive home."

"What? Why?" the girl magically sounded alert and curious. "Where were you really, Raven?"

"Just do it," Raven begged in the most out-of-character way possible. She swung open the golden entrance with one strong hand and was suddenly hit with a lot of force. Her phone fell face down to the ground, causing the glass screen to instantly shatter.

She looked up, prepared to blow up on the suspect, but was met by a bright, cheery smile. Surprisingly, the smile belonged to her red-haired boyfriend. "Morning, Rae. You finally made it back?" he asked rhetorically while jogging in place.

Raven shook her head dumbly and stuttered, "Y-yeah. Went to Jinx's house for a drink and ended up drinking way too many, so I just crashed there. My phone died before I could call."

Speedy hunched a carefree shoulder. He was way too relaxed after everything that'd happened in the store the day before. She figured he'd be even more pissed now.

"That's cool, Gem," he smirked and continued to jog. He was sporting white earphones in his ear and a workout outfit suit for the cold. "I'm going for an early morning run. Wanna come?"

Raven shook her noggin again and yawned. "Actually, I think I need a few more hours of sleep."

He finally stopped running and picked her broken phone off the ground. "Okay, well I gotta few errands to run after my workout. And I'm getting dressed for the party at Wally's place. So, I'll just meet you there?"

"Okay," Raven quietly agreed. The only explanation for his unusually jolly mood was that while she was stepping out on him, he was doing the same to her. That meant they were both even and had no reason to be mad.

His lips quickly touched the side of her face. "I'll get this fixed for you while I'm out." Then, he started running in place again, much to her annoyance. "See you later, Babe."

Raven waved as he took off. At first, she was surprised that he didn't say he loved her, but then she thought _why would he_. He wasn't a derp. Both of them were being unfaithful and being lovey-dovey would just be awkward and fake.

Then, it suddenly donned on her. Speedy was now in possession of her phone. Her phone that she used to call and text Robin. If he went through her messages, he would for sure realize that it was Robin who'd stolen his girlfriend from him the last few days. And he would definitely know something was going on. And even worse, what if Robin texted her about the night before? What if he said something like _I love you_ , _I miss you_ , _I want you_? What if he sent her a heartfelt message about holding her in his sleep and becoming one with her?

Needless to say, the girl was terrified. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that before he ran off with her all-knowing device. She figured she'd just have to wait for the party to see how things would play out, and she had a feeling whatever happened would be unexpected.

##############################################################################

"Hey, Daddy!" An eager Lian screeched to her father later that day. The smile on her always happy face grew a hundred times larger the moment he walked through the door.

"Hey, Sunshine," the tall man cooed back and swooped his tiny mini-me in his arms.

"Look what I won!" she exclaimed & shook the heavy gold medals around her scrawny neck in his face. "Metals!"

Speedy laughed at her usage of the wrong word & looked at a grinning Wally. "That's cool, Sweetie. How'd you win those?"

The hyper girl bounced in his arms & pointed at the other redhead. "I beat Uncle Wally in a race!"

Wally hunched his shoulders and said, "What can I say? I lost my touch."

"Wow, Lian, you beat _The_ _Lightning Bolt_ ," he boasted, smirking at his best friend. Then, added cockily, "Well, you are my daughter so that makes sense."

"Come on, Speeds," Wally cried playfully and crossed his arms over his button-down. "You know you never beat me. _Ever_."

Speedy put his energetic child on the ground so that she could run around in all her glory and folded his arms as well. "Well, there was that one time—"

"Don't remind me," Wally quickly interjected.

"Lian," Artemis's raspy voice called as she strolled into the living area, "I told you to come say _hi_ and come back to the room. You have to get ready, remember?"

The lady herself was already dressed in a long-sleeved, floor-length, velvet green dress with a slit. Her usually covered legs were sitting in the only pair of heels she owned. They were a nude color that matched her skin tone to a tee. Her normally pulled up hair was flowing loosely over her shoulders and back in bouncy curls. And her usually bare face was covered with a natural touch of makeup and bright red lipstick.

"I forgot," the girl cooed innocently and ran over to grab her beautiful aunt around the knees. Then, she turned her rosy cheeks towards her dad and screeched, "Daddy, Auntie Artie's going to do my hair like hers!"

"That's great, Honey. Now, go finish getting ready," he commanded softly and waved them off. Lian just nodded and followed her aunt to the back.

"She's always so happy," Wally said and popped open his soda that was sitting on the counter. "She must get it from her uncle."

"Unfortunately," Speedy sighed, then on a more serious note admitted, "I think I might get her tested for ADHD. Her hyperactive ways aren't normal."

"I was lively just like her when I was kid and look how I turned out," Wally said with a large grin that swiftly changed to a frown when he noticed Speedy's reaction.

"Now I definitely have to get her tested," the father stated with a straight face.

"Aw, she's a kid, Speeds," Wally scorned and took a huge gulp of the grape drink. "She's just a very energetic one. They'll just put her on medication and make her a zombie."

"You think I want my kid doped up?" Speedy shot back, causing Wally to grip his can tight from surprise. "I know what drugs do to the body. I just want her to be like the other kids at her daycare. Plus, I don't want her to be a troublemaker like her mom."

"Lian's unique, but there's nothing wrong with that," Wally assured him with a pat on the back. "And you're a great father. There's no way she's going to end up like Jade. Even if she is a little talkative and disruptive in class. It'll all work out."

"You're right," Speedy nodded and walked over to his outfit that was hanging over the back of the couch.

"Everything alright with you and Raven? You're still doing it tonight huh?" Speedy's breath halted. The first question shocked the life out of him. And he didn't even know how to answer it. He wasn't sure himself if everything was alright with them. Yet, he hoped and prayed that it was, because tonight would change their relationship forever.

"Yep, and we're just peachy," he finally mumbled with his back to his friend.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "From my experience, when you say that, that means you guys aren't doing very well."

Speedy sighed angrily, amber eyes burning with fire, and growled lowly, "Everything's fine. You'll see at the party."

"It's Robin isn't it?" the blue-eyed boy asked knowingly.

Speedy quickly turned to face him with a confused expression. "What?"

"He begged me for your address the other day. He was dying to see Raven, and I just figured maybe he was getting in the way of your relationship," Wally said, suddenly sorry that he mentioned the black-haired boy.

Speedy swallowed a ball of jealousy and dropped his clothes back on the sofa just so he was able to ball up his fists. "You mean to tell me Robin's been in my home. I was under the impression that Raven hasn't even spoken to him since he's been back."

Wally heaved his broad shoulders and fell back on his couch. "I don't know. Maybe she hasn't. I just know Robin seemed very eager to get to her. All I'm saying is keep an eye out for him."

Speedy snatched his outfit off the couch again and stomped to the bathroom. He wanted to bang his head on the wall a hundred and fifty times. How could he forget about Robin? What if he was the reason Raven had been so distant and disappearing at all times of the night? He hated to believe it but what if it was the truth?

However, Speedy refused to believe Raven would do that to him. Not Robin of all people. Maybe that weird guy from the bookstore but definitely not Robin. She knew that would hurt him to the core and break his heart into millions of pieces. He still had hope that no matter the reason she was staying out, everything would work out. He had something that he knew would lock her down with him. He just had to keep believing it would all go his way.

##############################################################################

"You look pwetty, Ravie," Lian admired when her and her father ran into Raven as they swaggered into Beast Boy and Terra's extravagant Christmas Eve party.

"Beyond it," Speedy added with a flirty sneer. He looked over to the crowd of some of the other guests' kids playing in the corner and said, "Lian, why don't you go over there and play."

The little girl happily obliged and took off towards her peers. Raven stood quietly still with her glittery, red long-sleeved covered arms wrapped shyly around her torso. She watched as Lian skipped happily in her knee-length, matching glittery red dress, white tights, black Mary-Janes, and long, loose, red curls and tried to keep her eyes from locking with Speedy's.

"Thanks. You look pretty dapper yourself," she finally mumbled, a small smile growing in her pupils the moment she looked at him. Realizing how good-looking and alluring he was everyday still made her feel like one of the luckiest girls in the world. In her opinion, he definitely gave Brad Pitt, X, Prince Charming, and whoever else a run for their money.

"Why thank you," he replied, obviously feeling himself. He was wearing a simple button-down under a green sweater and was sporting a red bow-tie around his neck.

Raven just rolled her eyes. "Must you always be so full of yourself."

"If you were the debonair, handsome, sexy Roy Harper you'd be full of yourself, too, Gem," he explained and wrapped a muscular arm around her. Out of nowhere, his vibe abruptly turned serious, causing her heart rate to speed up. "Uh, can we talk about...yesterday?"

' _Damn,'_ Raven instantly thought but tried not to let her worry show on her face or in her tone of voice. "Um, yeah."

He motioned for her to follow him to a desolated corner and took a deep breath before he said, "You know I love you, Raven. You're the first and only girl that was able to get to my heart. Words can't explain how much I care for you. I'd practically die if I ever lost you," he paused and tried to look into her eyes, but he felt like a high school kid with a crush again and was way too nervous. "Lian needs you. I need you. Raven, I'm saying all of this to say please don't give up on us. I know this week's been kind of rocky. But we have to stick with each other through thick and thin. I promise it's all going to pay off."

"Speedy—"

"And I'm sorry I've been staying out so late and not telling you where I am." Then, he let an eager smile cross his face. "You'll see why later. I bet you're going to freak. Oh and here's your phone."

"Speedy," Raven called but never finished as she took the good as new device from his hands. She wondered if he noticed her sudden watery eyes and shaky voice.

She realized he did the moment she heard the nervousness in his voice. "Yes, Gem?"

Raven stared at the boy standing in front of her. She couldn't imagine her life without his fuzzy red hair, egotistic personality, and his bright, enduring amber eyes that she enjoyed waking up to every morning and falling asleep with each night. Maybe if she stopped the infidelity right then and there, he'd never find out and they could live happily ever after or at least try their best.

"You're right," she finally said, causing him to grasp his heart in relief. "I love you, too, Sunny D. Now, let's go party."

Saying I love you to two different men in two days took a lot out of her. She didn't know if pretending like her and Robin never happened would work in the end. But if it meant she could stay with Speedy, it was worth a try.

 _ **Moments later…**_

"I can't believe I let you drag me to this waste of space, life, and time," Jason groaned as him and Robin stepped into the growing, lively, and nicely decorated party.

The room was covered in shimmery white and gold decorations and there was a large, real, snow-covered Christmas tree standing in one corner with a large, glass star sitting on top. The caterers were dressed to the nines and were passing out wine and hors d'oeuvres to all the guests. And happy, cheerful pop remakes of the typical Christmas songs were blaring over the speakers as everyone danced their butts off on the makeshift dance floor.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but Robin nor Jason were party people. Robin had only come to be polite to his friends and to catch up. Plus, seeing Raven dressed up would be an added bonus. He brought Jason as his plus one because as the son of Bruce Wayne he'd have to get used to being a socialite and this would be perfect practice. And it wasn't like he had anyone else to bring.

"Just please be respectful to everyone," Robin pleaded. "And don't creep anyone out."

Jason raised a snarky eyebrow. "Now why would I do such a thing?" And with that, he took off into the crowd.

"Rob-dude, is that you?" A boyish voice called from behind the ex-Londoner.

"What's up, Beast Boy?" Robin greeted casually and nodded to the still green-haired boy. He'd brought Terra, Jinx, and Cyborg with him as well. "Hey, Terra, Cy, Jinx."

"Rob! Man, I thought I'd never see you again!" Cyborg exclaimed and wrapped a bulky arm around the smaller boy. "How'd London treat you?"

"Pretty well," Robin started to say something else, but was stopped by Jinx.

"You seem much darker than before," she remarked, admiring his black button-up, black bow tie, and slim, black slacks. "Looks good on you."

Terra gave a welcoming smile and said next, "Glad you could make it, Robin. Happy Christmas Eve by the way."

"Come on, Man," Cyborg exclaimed once more with a slap on the boy's back. "We gotta catch up!" Robin nodded in agreement and followed the group over to the bar.

Meanwhile, Jason had somehow sparked up a conversation with Artemis and Wally and was doing the exact thing Robin had told him not to do: _creeping them out_.

"So, you actually identify with Holden?" Artemis asked slowly with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think there are too many phonies in this world," Jason nodded and took a sip of the red wine he definitely wasn't supposed to be drinking. "The Earth would be a much better place if we got rid of them."

"And how exactly would you get rid of them?" KF questioned cautiously, slightly scared of his answer.

"You know," Jason hunched his shoulders and explained nonchalantly, "maybe put them in gas chambers or take them to a deserted island and nuke them. Or maybe have an annual purge."

"Um, interesting," KF chuckled nervously and pulled away from Artemis's strong hold on his hand. "Uh, Babe, I think I'm going to stand over there with Cy and the others."

"I'll come with you," the blonde rushed and followed her boyfriend as far away from Jason as possible.

The silver-stripe haired boy just snickered evilly and scanned the room for his next victim. His eyes conveniently fell on a group of kids. _Perfecto_. Kids were the funniest when they were scared. Maybe this party wouldn't be too bad for the boy after all.

On the other side of the room, Raven was sitting uncomfortably in one of the overly-decorated seats Terra had set out for guests like her. The ones who actually hated dancing and mingling and would rather just observe the scene. Most people would say she was being a boring Debbie Downer, but she was actually pretty content with watching her friends have fun. She watched as Speedy playfully twirled Kori around and danced like the star of the crowd. He looked so happy. If he knew what she had done just twenty-four hours before, that huge, confident smile on his face might be wiped away permanently.

Raven looked away from the dancing crowd and admired all of the other mingling guests with her wandering eyes. She almost choked on the wine she was sipping when those eyes fell on Robin at the bar chatting with their friends. She was shocked that he hadn't found his way to her yet. Maybe he had enough respect to not talk to her while her boyfriend was around. Or maybe he was angry with her for leaving him after such a special night for the two. There was no telling but she wasn't going to ask why. She'd save that drama for another night.

"Sup, Rae!" Terra popped out of nowhere, making the pale girl spill wine on her red dress. Good thing the wine was the same shade as the deep merlot, floor-length gown.

"Um, hi, Rocky," Raven bit through gritted teeth. "Nice party."

Terra blushed modestly. "Sorry for scaring you, but what are you doing just sitting here? Go out there with your man. The couples' dance is coming up in a minute."

"Couples' dance?" Raven raised a brow.

Terra waved a hand and explained, "Just a little something BB and I came up with at the last minute."

"You know I don't dance," Raven reminded the girl and glanced at her boyfriend only to see that he was missing from the dance floor. In fact, she didn't see him anywhere in the large room.

"Just this one time. Please," Terra pleaded with her hands clasped together in front of her face.

"What's going on?" Raven squinted at the blonde, suddenly very aware of her surroundings. None of them ever actually really tried to get her to dance, since they knew she'd never comply.

Terra straightened up and assured, "Oh, nothing. I just really want you to enjoy your holiday."

Raven raised her other eyebrow and glanced around for Speedy once again. Where was he? She could still spot Lian's hair in the crowd of children, but her father was definitely missing. "Whatever you say, Rocky."

Terra's bright blue eyes lit up as she clapped her hands eagerly and ran over to the DJ booth. She grabbed the mic and happily spoke, "Okay, Everyone! It's time for the couples' dance. So grab your partner and get out here and slow dance like it's high school all over again!"

All of the couples immediately bombarded the dance floor and started waltzing around to a very cheesy, romantic Christmas song by *NSYNC called _I Never Knew the Meaning of Christmas._ The lovey lyrics only made Raven think more about Speedy as she sauntered around through the crowd of happy, in-love couples searching for his scent. As the song neared the second verse she wanted to give up. It's not like she actually desired to dance anyway, but seeing everyone else in the arms of their significant other only made her miss his warm touch and smile more.

"Looking for someone?"

##############################################################################

Thanks for reading! Xoxo :)


	9. Latch

**9\. Latch**

" **I think we're close enough. Could I lock in your love, baby? Now I've got you in my space. I won't let go of you (never). Got you shackled in my embrace. I'm latching on to you (never)." —Sam Smith**

 **##############################################################################**

"Looking for someone?" An enticing voice said from behind the searching girl. She could barely tell whose it was with the loudness of the music in her ear, but she was really hoping it wasn't Robin. This was not the time for his shenanigans.

She finally spun around and was almost face to face with the sly, turned up smile that she'd grown to love over time. She saw the joy in his eyes and decided to play along, "Why, yes, I am actually. My cocky but lovely boyfriend, Roy Harper."

"Well, milady," he started and picked up her hand to kiss, "if you give me this dance, I'll help you find him."

Raven's violet eyes lit up with a smile that only he knew how to bring out of her. "Deal."

He used her hand that was still in his grip to pull her closer to his body. Her fragile arms fell around his neck when he softly placed his hands around her waist and into the smooth of her back right above her bottom. They stayed in this position, her head softly rested on his chest, and just stepped side to side and round and round to the rhythm of the music.

"Raven," Speedy's soft breath touched his love's ear as he whispered.

She looked up to his solemn face with wide, pure, and curious violet eyes. "Yes?"

' _God, she's so beautiful,'_ the taller boy thought. He took in a breath of pine-smelling air and slowly let it out before saying, "I know I'm not the best guy. I have my flaws like my temper, my cockiness, my messiness, my hair shedding, my—"

"That list can go on forever, Speedy." Raven smirked and pulled his face closer to hers.

He let out a soft chuckle and continued, "You're right, but still I like to think I'm the best guy for you. Before I truly met you and got to know you, I thought you were this mean, creepy, boring girl with no emotions. The only thing I was right about was the emotions, but ever since I've been in your life you haven't been afraid to feel. To be a human and allow yourself to love and be happy or sad or whatever else you may be feeling."

"Where are you going with this?" she asked as the song ended and another started.

"While I only _think_ I'm the best guy for you, I _know_ you're the best woman for me. My life has changed so much for the better since I've fallen in love with you," he admitted with a tinge of red on his cheeks. Raven glanced shyly at the ground as a blush covered her own face.

Suddenly, he was back to normal with a sideways smile as he twirled her around. Of course she just glared in return; she was no ballerina.

"I don't know if it was your blank yet somehow deep amethyst eyes, your blunt, I-don't-care attitude, or just the fact that my charm didn't work on you, but something about our first real encounter made me want to get to know you better," he continued.

Raven listened to his words that were making her contemplate her own feelings. Did she really love him like she believed she did? Or was it just a lie she kept telling him and herself because she was scared of losing her first real relationship. Or because she was scared of being lonely? Was she just worried about breaking his heart? Better yet, was she truly in love with Robin? Or did seeing his eager face and feeling his lips against her own just rekindle the old, waning fire that once burned in her heart for him.

"The more time we spent together," he ended the silence between them, "the more I liked you. and the more I liked you, the more I started to fall in love with you. At first, I was scared that I was wrong and I really was just infatuated with your enticing beauty and unique personality. Kind of how I was with Jade."

Raven nodded, signaling that she understood where he was coming from, especially now. Had she really fallen in love with the redhead three years ago or had she just been enamored by the fact that someone finally liked her more than a friend? It had taken awhile for her to even be open to the idea of loving someone other than Robin, especially the womanizing, highly attractive, extremely annoying, and full-of-himself Roy Harper.

"But that day at the rehab center, when you were finally not afraid to open up and be your true self around me, I realized I'd never been more correct in my life."

Those words instantly took Raven back to the summer after they graduated high school. Speedy had been dealing with an excruciating case of heroin addiction. If it wasn't for Raven or Lian coming into his life, he probably would've succumbed to the disease. There's no telling where he'd be now. Probably dead, dying, or in prison like his baby's mother.

After many tries, the violet-haired girl had convinced him to enter into the summer program at the rehab center. She had visited as many times as possible and through all those visits she had found the one she truly loved. He had literally stolen her heart from Robin, but she was still scared to let Robin go. After all these years, in the back of her heart she still felt the same about the black-haired man.

Yet, she didn't know how that was possible. Because as Speedy's voice filled her ears and tingled her heart, she realized that she loved him just the same. But how was that possible? How could you be in love with two people at once? She had to love one of them more than the other. But who? Love was a difficult thing to measure, but it was an important thing for her to ponder. The wrong decision could change her life for the worst and she'd be scared to ever love again. She'd be scared to feel once again, but this time for forever.

"Unlike you, I allowed myself to feel emotions before but they weren't the right ones," Speedy said as if he'd read her mind. "If it wasn't for you, my sex count would probably be like five hundred or something now."

"Speedy," she dragged with the roll of her eyes as they continued to move around in a circle.

"Okay," he snickered and squeezed her small waist tighter, "maybe I'm exaggerating. But you're my heartbeat. The fire to my soul. The one who gives me the confidence to be arrogant and snarky. The only woman who makes Little Roy stand up. The—"

"Speedy!" Raven whispered lowly and used a knee to softly strike him in his own knee. "Why are you telling me all of this now?"

Speedy let out an anxious sigh. Raven could've sworn she saw a sweat bead drop down his usually calm face. "I'm telling you this because I want you to know the depths of my love for you," he finally said. Then, Raven suddenly felt a gentle breeze as his warm body separated from hers and dropped to one knee.

' _Aww crap,'_ was the first thing Raven thought as he rumbled around in the deep pockets of his khaki pants. Was he really doing what she thought? She didn't know if her heart was beating so hard against her chest from fear or joy.

"And because I'm asking you to marry me," he finally stated and held out the most beautiful, white gold, amethyst-stoned ring she'd ever laid eyes on. Her tongue was immediately snatched from her mouth at the beauty of the jewel.

Raven stared at the boy on his knees in front of her. She felt her body trembling and her eyes swelling up with happy tears. She was beyond speechless. She was transparent to everyone around and felt like all of her heart strings were being tugged. She slowly realized all of the party guests' attention was solely on them. And she knew they could tell exactly what she was thinking.

Wally was the first out of her friends she recognized. His face was covered in anxiety yet a little eagerness as if he was the one that had proposed to her. She noticed Jinx and Cy next. They were holding each other lovingly and looked truly happy for the two. Next, her eyes fell on Starfire and Aqualad. Starfire looked as if she was about to burst with exhilaration, and Aqualad's face looked like he was scared he'd have to propose next but happy nonetheless. After them, she saw BB and Terra. The blonde was practically crying with excitement and BB could barely contain his grin. She turned her head slightly pass the already married couple and was suddenly overwhelmed with grief.

 _Robin_. In just that short amount of time, she had forgotten about the black-haired boy and all they'd been through that past week. His whole body was flushed scarlet red and she could practically see the blood dripping from his lips as his angry teeth pierced through his skin. His eyes were filled with hurt and disappointment and she could tell that even with his glasses trying their best to conceal them. It all made her sick to her stomach. But this was her life she was talking about. And there was no way she was about to mess her life up for some old, high school crush.

A single tear rolled down her pale face. "Yes," she finally mumbled. Speedy was probably the only one who actually heard it, but everyone else definitely saw her mouth it.

"Oh, thank the universe," he breathed a breath of relief and slid the extravagant ring onto her long, slender finger.

Loud claps and congratulating cheers suddenly filled the air as she was swept off her feet by his strong arms. Words could never explain the ecstasy both of them were feeling. They were getting married! And nothing or no one could take that away from them.  
Speedy finally placed her feet back on the ground and embraced her as tight as he could. Raven heard him sniffle and looked up with a glare. "Are you crying, Roy?" she deadpanned, but it had a playful tone to it.

The redhead snickered and sniffed again. He wiped a tear from under his eye and laughed, "What can I say? You make me a happy man, Raven."

"Congrats, you two," Wally came out of nowhere and pulled them into a group hug. "I knew you'd say yes, Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes at his smart-alecky ways but was stopped mid-roll by all of the congratulations and hugs they were suddenly getting. Raven soon discovered that all of their friends, with the exception of Robin, had known about the proposal. Terra and BB had only set up the couples' dance to give him the opportunity to propose. And turns out, Terra hadn't seen Speedy with another woman, but instead she had run into him at the jewelry store when she went to get her own ring cleaned.

The violet-haired girl felt so dumb and remorseful, especially after he admitted this, "Now I can tell you why I've been staying out so late," he started and looked into her big eyes. "You know how I feel about buying things myself, and there was no way I was going to let anyone buy that ring for me, so I was working nightshifts at this fancy restaurant in the suburbs. It was extremely boring and full of demanding, perfume-drenched, old ladies and their obnoxious husbands. But it was all worth it just to see that look on your face when you saw the ring."

 _Hmph_. Raven knew one thing that definitely wasn't worth it: _cheating on him with Robin_. She had assumed he was cheating and used that as a reason to actually do it to him. She had no idea if he really was or not and she was dumb enough to betray him. She was beginning to think she didn't have as much self-control as she always figured she did. Robin brought the worst out of her. But she he had to tell Speedy sooner or later. She didn't know when but there was no way she was going to start their marriage out with lies and secrets.

Speaking of Robin, he was the only one of their friends that hadn't been over to congratulate them. Her eyes darted around the busy room for his dark attire. She caught him just in time slipping into one of the hallways.

"I'll be back," she told Speedy without thinking. Good thing he was too high off the adrenaline of their proposal to notice her weirdness.

She picked the tail of her dress off the floor and practically darted towards the hall Robin had scattered down. She glanced in each room as she walked by but saw no sign of the boy. She continued down the hall and noticed a door at the end that led to the married couple's winter, vegetable garden.

The girl picked up her speed and trotted to the door as fast as she could. There was no telling how badly Robin was beating himself up right now, so she had to find him before he did something drastic.

When she did find him, he was stomping and ruining all of the vegetables in the garden. His violent behavior was so visibly due to the pain that was quickly spreading through his blood. His heart had been stomped on even harder, and he didn't know how he would be able to live with the hurt.

"Robin, stop!" Raven screeched and ran over to the boy. She yanked him out of the garden by his collar and almost stepped on a plant herself. She looked up and gasped at his angry, tear-stained face and took a step back. "Are you okay, Rich?"

"Seriously, Raven?" he asked, venom dripping in his tone.

"Seriously what?" she asked back.

Robin slapped himself on the forehead and looked away from her gaze. "You said _yes_. Why would you tell him _yes_?"

"Robin," Raven started in disbelief from his words, "you know I love Speedy. You knew that when you came knocking on my door and kissing me out of the blue. You knew that when you asked me to work on our friendship. And you definitely knew that when we did what we did last night."

"You know how I feel about you, Raven," he choked and stepped closer to her. "I literally gave you a part of me last night. How could you do this to me?"

Raven could feel her blood pressure rising from his selfishness. "What did you want me to do, Robin?"

"You could've said _no_!" he bellowed a passionate scream full of hurt and fell back against the wall of the brick house. He wanted to cry but, in his mind, men weren't supposed to cry. The tears from just seconds before were slip ups and he couldn't let them grace his face again, even though the gnawing pain in his chest was clamoring for a way to be expressed.

Raven could nearly feel the inner struggle he was having with himself and decided to soften up. "Robin, I'm sorry." She stroked his rough hands with her newly glistening left hand and pierced his pained eyes with her own. "But you lost your chance long ago."

He used her grip on him to his advantage and pulled her into him. " _Three years ago_. And there's no way I'm going to lose that chance again." And with that, he plopped a sloppy, wet smooch on her un-expecting lips. The kiss reminded her of the one her and Speedy shared that day in the beach house three years before. She felt every emotion and thought that was running through his body the moment their lips locked.

"Stop! Just stop it!" she roared the moment she finally pulled apart from the kiss that she sadly was enjoying. "I'm engaged now, Robin. Give up."

Robin took both of her hands in his and shook them frantically. "This doesn't have to be the end. You can still break up with him."

"Robin!" she thundered desperately. She mentally stopped the tears that were threatening her eyelids and stared at him through blurry pupils. "Please stop. You only want me because you can't have me. But face it, I'm not the one. I'm not the girl for you."

And with those words, she left him to wallow in his despair. He never before wanted to die as much as he did now. He couldn't believe that he had come to this. Three years ago, he would've never imagined himself begging for a girl to love him, especially a girl who was once his best friend. Girls used to fall over him; not the other way around. He didn't need love or girls. As long as he had crime to fight and friends to hang with, he was okay.

But Raven had done something to him. Her words were pestering his mind nonstop. Did he really only want her because he couldn't have her? It was true, the moment he knew she no longer wanted him was the moment he wanted her the most. But how could he explain his desperateness for her? All the measures he would go through just so they could be happy and together. The only explanation was the fact that he loved her more than life itself. And that wasn't going to just disappear.

##############################################################################

"Jason, what exactly are you doing?" Robin questioned minutes later with squinted eyes and a throbbing vein in his forehead.

It had taken him a long while to find his brother in the mix of people, and when he finally did, the teenager was entertaining a group of young kids. Mainly one. The striped-haired boy was apparently teaching a particular redhead how to throw the middle finger.

Jason raised one side of his shoulder and one corner of his mouth. "I was just showing Red here how to flip a bird."

Robin's eyes grew large with anger. "Are you crazy?" he whispered. "She's a child. Kids are off-limits."

"Come on," Jason chuckled evilly and nudged his brother with his elbow. "Kids are funny when they're scared, but Little Red here reminds me a little of myself. When I told them Santa Claus was an evil demon who stole little kids' souls and replaced their bodies with elves, she laughed. She _laughed_ , man."

Robin glanced at the curly haired, rosy-cheeked little girl. Maybe she really was a devil-child, but she was Speedy's devil-child. And he didn't really need any extra drama when it came to him.

"Let's go, Jason," Robin commanded and turned to leave.

Jason whispered in the little girl's ear and soon she was flipping the bird at Robin. Robin sighed and pulled the younger boy away by his shirt.

"Bye-bye, Uncle Jay-Jay!" the girl called after the rebellious teen with a toothy smile.

"Uncle Jay-Jay?" Robin narrowed his blue eyes at the boy.

Jason hunched his shoulders with a snicker, "She insisted."

##############################################################################

The night was still and quiet after the party. It was Christmas Eve and many kids were fast asleep and awaiting Santa's arrivals. This was while the real Santas, also known as parents, were wide awake wrapping last minute gifts and setting them under the tree. Many homes smelled of fresh baked, chocolate chip cookies that were set out on their living room's coffee tables for the jolly man and his elves. Snow was falling at the perfect rate and coating all of the buildings and cars with glistening white. Not a sound could be heard. It was the perfect night. _For a break-in_.

Red X snickered under his frightening black mask as he easily entered the most expensive jewelry store in all of downtown Steel. It was known for its high-priced diamonds and pure cut jewels. The place was under extremely high-tech security, but it was still no match for the brilliant thief. He had no idea what made him want to rob a jewelry store this time around. Most of the other objects he'd stolen had been high in importance and significant to Steel City's history. That way he'd have everyone from the FBI to the fresh newbies on the force after him. He'd be America's most wanted.

But for some reason, he'd recently taken a strong liking to amethysts. It was such a beautiful, clear violet jewel and staring into its glistening surface did something to his heart. He wasn't as evil as the media made him out to be. In fact, he was just a guy who liked attention no matter the kind. A guy who needed something new and exciting in his boring, dull life.

When he reached the glass counter, his eyes were immediately drawn to a $4,000, fifty Carat, uncut amethyst jewel. It wasn't nowhere near as much as he thought it should be. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, and that was saying a lot. The only thing that surpassed its beauty was her herself. The girl with the amethyst eyes. The moment he saw them, he was mesmerized. How could someone have eyes so deep and purple and so exotic? He knew from that moment she was special to everyone that'd ever come across her.

He didn't know when would be the next time he'd see them again. So, while sitting in the darkness of his quiet room, he had the bright idea of stealing the jewel that mirrored her soul windows for himself. Now, that he had it in his possession, he'd cherish it as much as their first and last encounter and however many they had left to go.

And even though he wasn't as evil as the news and all of the citizens made him out to be, yet and still, he was a criminal. A guy that broke the law with no remorse. A guy who held a sneaky smirk under his death-ridden mask. And a guy who'd do _anything_ to get what he wanted. _No matter the cost._

 **##############################################################################**

 **A/N: Sorry for uploading so late. A snake got into our house and I have a phobia of snakes, so that just threw my whole life off lol. Anyway, next chapter Raven will realize why she cheats, and Jade will also show her face. I've always wondered why cheaters do what they do. Why not just break up with the person you're with instead of betraying them and breaking their hearts? I don't think they really know themselves. So, I've been trying to portray that, but I've never been a cheater so I'm not sure how accurate it is lol.**

 **But thank you all for your reviews and thoughts. They keep me going. The uploads might slow down after Ch. 11, because I haven't worked on the story in a min, but they won't be too far apart. Thanks for reading...xoxo :)**


	10. Mockingbird

_**A/N: I don't really know why I made y'all wait a week for this. It's actually been done for weeks; I just kept forgetting to upload it. There's not much going on in this chapter or the next, so sorry if they're boring, but afterwards there will be a lot of new drama.**_

 _ **Questions: Do y'all want there to be another love interest for Robin in case it doesn't work out with Raven? If so, who? I need suggestions. Also, I thought about having Raven end up pregnant but I thought it would be, first of all, predictable and, second of all cheesy, lol but maybe it'd make sense. Do you guys think she should be, because I do know how I could work that into the conclusion but idk? Just tell me what you think :) Thanks!**_

 **10\. Mockingbird**

" **Now hush little baby, don't you cry. Everything's gonna be alright. Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told you Daddy's here to hold you through the night. I know mommy's not here right now…** **It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby, but I promise mama's gon' be alright."- Eminem**

##############################################################################

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up!" Lian's voice shook Speedy's eyes open early Christmas morning. "It's Christmas! We have to go see Mommy!"

Speedy blinked a few times and tried to focus his blurry sights on her cheerful, chubby face. "Not now, Sweetie. Don't you want to open your presents first?"

The little girl sweetly nodded her baby face. "Yeah. Then we go see Mommy."

Speedy chuckled at her excitement about seeing her mom and promised, "Okay, Honey." He stood up and stretched his arms before trotting towards the bathroom. "Wake Raven up for me."

Lian took it upon herself to be an actual physical alarm clock. She crawled on the bed of the sleeping woman and started jumping as high as she could. For a minute, Raven only stirred but eventually she realized what was happening.

"Lian, please," she cried out and placed a pillow over her head. "Why do you have to be so annoying?"

The little girl finished her last jump and plopped on the bed. She flashed a toothy grin in Raven's tired face. "We have to open our presents so Daddy can take me to see Mommy!"

Raven sighed and removed the pillow from her ears. "Sounds like fun," she mumbled sarcastically.

"Merry Christmas, my beautiful fiancée," Speedy teased when he stepped out of the bathroom to see Raven's annoyed, sleepy face.

The girl closed her eyes and tried to steal a few more seconds of sleep, but it didn't last long before the two redheads started pulling her towards the tree in their living room. Needless to say, she was going to be more than happy when they left to visit Cheshire.

##############################################################################

"Come on, Nguyen, you actually have a visitor today," one of the correctional officers of Jade's prison dragged sarcastically.

"Wow," she matched his tone and straightened out her orange jumpsuit and long, black hair with her calloused hands. "Wonder who it could be."

"Just go," he spat and chewed on his tobacco.

The woman bit back a remark that might get her privileges taken away from her and let another guard guide her to the visitors' area. Unfortunately, she was separated from her guests by a glass window and could only actually talk to them through an old school phone.

 _Flabbergasted_ was maybe the best word to explain her shock the moment she sat down and realized that her visitors were indeed her little girl and her ex-lover. She had expected it to be her handicap mother or her feisty little sister. She half expected it to be her also criminal but free-for-now dad. She thought Roy hated her guts, so she had long come to the conclusion that she wouldn't see her baby girl until she was out of the mind-torturing and depressing building.

"Roy, Lian," she quickly breathed into the phone, her voice and eyes on the verge of tears, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, Merry Christmas to you, too, Jade," Roy spoke dryly and stared intensely at the woman across from him.

When they were together, he thought that she would eventually be the one for him. Their relationship was so powerful and built on strength and she was once the epitome of beauty. He didn't think anyone would ever be able to surpass her. But boy was he wrong.

Jade chuckled dryly at his sarcasm, "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to ever see you here."

"Yeah, well, we're here," he spat coldly. He was still beyond angry with her for committing such a heinous act in front of their daughter. It scarred the little girl's heart and she had nightmares for months.

"You're still sexy as ever," she teased with a grin. "You should marry me, so we can have conjugal visits. You know for old times' sake. The lesbian thing isn't really for me."

Speedy rolled his eyes. "I'm engaged now, Jade. Me, you, _us_ will never be again."

"Fine with me, Big Boy," she continued in her teasing tone. "I know you love Raven. Lian loves her, too, so that's all that matters."

Speedy finally agreed with something she said. "Right. She's very excited to see you by the way, so don't ruin this. Don't fill her head up with nonsense."

Jade glared at her former lover. "She's my daughter, too, Roy. I want what's best for her as well."

"Yeah, well, you should've thought of that before—"

"Just put her on the phone," she interrupted and glanced at one of the guards. "I don't have long."

Roy exhaled and handed his eager daughter the black phone. "Hey, Mommy! You look beautiful!"

Jade's lips instantly expanded into a brilliant, white-tooth smile. She wished it was true, but the prison's water broke out her skin, the shampoo from the commissary made her hair stringy, and she had lost a considerable amount of weight due to her not eating most of the disgusting food. In her mind, she was far from beautiful.

"Hi, my sweet daughter. You're even more beautiful than me." ' _Even though you look just like your father.'_

"Auntie Artie did my hair like hers!" she exclaimed into the phone but calmed down the moment she realized tears were rolling down her mother's face. "What's wrong, Mommy? Did I make you sad?"

Jade tried to perk up and put on a strong face for the girl but it was no use. "No, no, my love. I did this to myself." She sniffed and continued on, not sure of exactly what to say. "Mommy's very sorry she had to leave you, Lian. Can you promise me one thing?"

"Yes," Lian uttered softly into the phone. Her tiny heart was sad to see her mother so pained.

Jade beamed at her innocence and breathed, "Promise that you won't do bad things like me. Your mother's a bad person who does bad things. But your father is a good man. Listen to him and do everything he tells you, okay?"

"Okay, but Mommy when are you coming home?" The little girl started to get teary eyed herself. "Why are you in this big, bad place?"

Jade chuckled sadly and admitted, "Mommy made a lot of mistakes." Then, her voice cracked with more tears. "I'm so sorry, Lian."

"It's okay, Mommy," the little redhead offered a smile to the older woman. "Everyone makes mistakes."

The older woman gladly accepted the smile she was offering. "Right."

"Two minutes," the guard called with no hint of emotion in his voice.

Jade sighed and looked back at the two people staring at her with saddened eyes, but before she could say anything, the little girl spoke again. "Look what I learned, Mommy!"

Speedy almost crapped himself when he glanced down and saw Lian holding up the middle finger. He immediately covered her hand and scolded her with just the look in his eyes; he'd have to deal with that when they got home. He looked back towards the glass and saw Jade unsurprisingly doubling over in laughter. The little girl always found a way to bring her out of her misery.

Roy picked up the phone to say something defensive but was cut off by her smooth voice, "Looks like I'm not the only bad influence."

"One minute."

"Hurry give the phone back to her," Jade cried out desperately. She placed her hand on the window as he handed Lian the phone, making the little one press hers over it. "Lian, I want you to know that your mommy loves you very much. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I miss you each and every day. You're the one thing that gives me hope in here and I will be home before you know it. Be strong."

"I love you, too, Mommy," the little girl whined in her babyish voice. Speedy could tell her little heart was breaking and she was probably going to burst out in tears the moment the older woman left.

"Please don't cry," Jade pleaded as the guard walked over to her. "You have Nguyen blood in you. You're a strong, beautiful, little girl. Always remember that."

"Come on, Nguyen, your time's up," the guard dragged and snatched the phone from the wet-faced woman's hand. He slammed it on the receiver and yanked her up by her arm. "Let's go."

"Do you have to be so rude about it?" Jade growled lowly as he tightened handcuffs around her wrist.

The guard's only answer was a shove to the back and a, "Start moving, Inmate."

On the other side of the glass, Lian was now wrapped in her father's arms boohooing her eyes out. He picked her up in his grasp and bounced her up and down like a colicky baby.

"Shh, Honey, it's okay," he whispered in her ear and strolled towards the exit of the prison.

"I want my mommy," she cried softly as tears continuously rolled off her frowning face and onto her father's red sweater.

"I know, I know," he uttered calmly as he grabbed their things and headed to the car.

"How do I be strong, Daddy?" She sniffed unknowingly and raised her head to look him in his sad, amber eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Mommy told me to be strong, but I don't know how to be strong," she whined like a kid who'd lost a game of musical chairs.

Speedy sighed and stared into eyes reminiscent of the woman. "You're already strong, Lian. For you to be so young, you've witnessed so many horrible things. Yet, you wake up and fall asleep with a smile on your face every day. Plus, you pack a mean punch like your father. _And your mother for that matter_ ," he admitted, whispering the last part, then continued, "You're the strongest three-year-old I know."

"Really?" she asked, surprise in her voice, as he placed her in her car seat.

"Yes, really," he promised and buckled her seatbelt. He gave her a short, loving kiss on the cheek and moved to close the door.

But before he could, he was caught by surprise when she grabbed him and hugged him around his neck. Then, she planted her own sloppy, tear-covered kiss on his cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

Speedy's face wasted no time lighting up as he pulled away from her grasp. "And I love you a trillion times more."

The little girl let out a hearty giggle and threw her hands in the air. "And I love you a gazillion times more!"

Speedy chuckled and held the door open, scared that if he closed it, the laugh and smile he enjoyed so much would disappear. "Try beating a gazillion-trillion-million times more."

##############################################################################

 _Mistakes_. That's what Raven wanted to believe her recent times with Robin had been: mistakes. And like Lian told her, everyone makes mistakes. Believing that made it easier for her to forgive herself for deceiving and lying to her one true love. And it made it easier for her to actually have the nerve to call up Robin and ask him if he wanted to investigate Red X's newest burglary. _On Christmas night…while her fiancé and soon to be stepdaughter were sleeping peacefully after their long trip to the state penitentiary._

Was she losing her mind? She kept telling herself that she just felt sorry for Robin and she really did want their friendship to go back to how it was before he left. But was that really the truth? Was her kissing him and going all the way with him really just honest mistakes? She didn't even know herself.

As she was traveling at a slow speed to his place and contemplating whether or not she should actually go, Renee texted her and asked if could she check on the store. She made a sharp right turn and doubled back towards it. It was closed the day before and today for the holiday season, and Renee was worried about it being broken into. Raven thought she was just being paranoid, but she'd check it out just to calm her down.

' _Okay, maybe she isn't paranoid,'_ Raven thought the moment she got out of her car and walked over to the door. Somehow it was already unlocked and slightly cracked. She shivered and looked through the glass of the window to see if she could see any bodies moving around. The coast looked clear.

She slid through the door and tiptoed around the store in the dark. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she wasn't afraid of some petty thief. Then, she heard something shift behind one of the bookshelves. She swallowed and inched her way towards the sound. What she saw blew her mind and suspicions.

"X?" She called the moment she noticed the dark boy lying on the floor with an opened book over his face. He hastily sat up and stretched open his eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you were Red X or some amateur criminal."

X stood up and dusted off his warm, black joggers. "My Christmas got kind of lonely and boring at home by myself, so I thought I'd come up here and read a little," he admitted much to Raven's surprise.

That's when she noticed he had a canteen of what looked like hot cocoa and a used copy of _And Then There Were None_ by Agatha Christie. She noted he even had a pair of large, black square-framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't you just go back to where you're from and be with your family?" she asked with a sincere heart. The Sinclairs were a large, pretty well known family in Jump City. She was sure he'd been invited to many Christmas parties, and she knew his family had probably celebrated Christmas extravagantly.

"I have no family," he forced so hurriedly, if she hadn't already known the truth, she'd still think he was lying. "I'm on my own in this life, Doll."

Raven smirked and crossed her arms at his rough, unkempt appearance. "Whatever you say, Four Eyes."

"Ooh, I think I need some snow for that burn," he teased with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Renee wanted me to check on the store."

X nodded and asked out of curiosity. "You really thought I was Red X?"

Raven choked on the saliva that was sitting on her tongue. Did he mean in general or just tonight? "Uh, yeah. He's been breaking into a lot of places downtown, so he was my first thought."

X chuckled and picked up his beverage to take a sip. "What would Red X want from such a boring bookstore? There's nothing really valuable here."

"I don't know. Money," Raven said with the hunch of her shoulders. Then, she eyed the boy who was rocking in place as they stood. "How do I know you haven't been sleeping here every night?"

X bit his lip to stop the laughter that was threatening to fill the room. "I drive a Lamborghini, Doll. If I was really homeless, I'd just sleep in my car."

Raven nodded and glanced off to make sure none of the objects were missing. At this point, Robin could be right about the boy. There was no way to know if he was capable of committing those crimes. He made himself seem more and more guilty each day.

Suddenly, his grip was squeezing her hand firmly but gingerly. She looked up into his face only to notice slight disappointment and shock as he was taken aback by her dazzling ring. "When did you get engaged?"

"Yesterday," she smirked and yanked her hand from his touch.

"To who?" he spat, surprising her, and rolled his stabbing blue eyes. "To that imbecile you're cheating on with a guy who apparently looks like me?"

Raven's heart could've stopped right then, and she wouldn't have even been shocked. No one knew besides her and Robin or at least she thought no one did. She was suddenly beginning to think X was stalking her.

"H-how'd you kn-know that?" she stuttered and walked closer to him with balled up fists.

"Calm down," he ordered coolly and held his hands up in defense. "I was just teasing, Doll. Remember when you said you were daydreaming about someone who favored me and when I asked who, you told me your boyfriend. Well, turns out he's a ginger so it couldn't have been him you were thinking about."

"Shit," Raven whispered, defeated. She'd gotten herself caught up in that lie, and now someone other than her and Robin knew about their rendezvous. But at least he didn't know exactly who or what they had done.

"Seems like I was right," the conceited boy spoke and held out his canteen to her face. "Hot chocolate? It helps me warm up my cold heart. Maybe it'll help you."

Raven just shook her head with a scowl on her winter pale face. "Jerk."

"You know," X tittered softly, "it's funny."

Raven's scowl quickly grew the moment she ridiculed, "What's funny? Take things seriously for once."

To her astonishment, his face actually softened into something more solemn. His gunmetal blue eyes were suddenly much more intense and full of passion.

"It's funny," he started with a blank face yet an observing gaze, "how perfectly the stone matches your eyes."

Raven gaped at his realization and was at a loss for words. She never knew he paid that much attention to detail or her period. "Uh, yeah, I guess so."

X shook his head frantically and let out a nervous chortle, "Okay, _that_ was weird. Even for me."

Raven nodded in agreement but said, "Yeah, but it is nice to know you notice things like that."

His signature smirk finally crossed his face as he said, "I know you probably hate me and I can't say I blame you. But I'd be lying if I said I never noticed the beauty and rareness of your eyes. Violet eyes? Who has those?"

Raven let a small, rare smile cross her face. "I don't hate you." Then, she shocked herself when something made her admit, "In fact, I'm actually starting to think maybe we can be good friends."

X flashed her the biggest, most honest smile she'd ever seen on his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came and was replaced with another smirk. "Well, Raven," he paused teasingly, "nice to know that how's you feel."

############################################################################

After her and X's little moment, Raven was half-ready to go back home to her future husband and call it a night. Too much was happening in one little night, and she didn't know if she could face Robin right after dealing with the mysterious boy.

But, yet, here she was. At this point, she didn't know what they were doing or how they'd even gotten to this point. After leaving the bookstore, she sped to Robin's place and swooped him up. She urged that it was her turn to drive, even though he was against it. They'd sat in the car awkwardly without even breathing for a quite a while when he finally broke the silence. He suggested maybe they could go check out the jewelry store and see if they could find more hidden evidence.

And now, here they were. Thankfully, the place only had one working camera after Red X trashed the place and it was considerably easy to avoid. Yet, Robin insisted they wear the ski masks he'd bought the other day just to be safe. *And Raven had to admit as she sat there, her bare bottom smashed into the glass counter and her legs spread open as the sweaty, dark-haired boy pounded into her, the masks made her feel more badass and brought her even more guiltless pleasure.

She didn't understand why, but for some reason, when she was in the heat of the moment with Robin, she didn't care about Speedy's feelings. All she cared about was being with Robin and feeling him on every inch of her body. She was starting to get the sinking feeling that maybe it wasn't love after all, maybe it was just lust. Maybe Terra was right; staying celibate for three years wasn't exactly the best idea, especially now that she was spending so much time with someone she was once extremely attracted to and in love with.

"Raven?" Robin grunted and kept up his fast pace.

Raven instinctively tried to close her legs, but it was no use. "Huh?" she nearly moaned, but tried her best to sound normal.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly and carefully, their faces inching further and further apart.

Raven contemplated telling him the truth, but she knew it'd ruin the moment. "I'm thinking about how maybe you should pick me up and put me against the wall," she whispered in what she hoped was a sensual voice.

Robin smirked and wasted no time swooping her up from the bottom and pushing her back onto the wall of the store. He didn't know why they were having such rough, raunchy sex in such a public place, but he didn't care. After the night before, he never thought he'd have this chance again, so he was going to enjoy every second.

Raven on the other hand wasn't enjoying it one bit. All she could focus on was the fact that she cheating on Speedy. She would've never in a million years thought she would be the one being unfaithful to him. She was supposed to have more self-control than this. She was supposed to be confident enough in herself that she didn't look for extra satisfaction and love outside her relationship. It was almost as if she didn't know her own self-worth and the more she cheated, the lower it got.

Needless to say, she had to learn how to have better control of her lust and feelings for Robin and whoever might come into her life during her relationship with Speedy. But that was the problem. Being with the redhead opened the door for her to allow herself to feel an influx of emotions. No one had ever taught her how to be in love and how to treat the people she loved. For years she hadn't even known what love felt like, so being in love was a totally new sensation for her. She didn't know how to handle it. Even worse, her mother had never talked to her about controlling her lust. She never had a priest to preach to her about not giving in to temptation.

She had no idea how to control her emotions and what she felt for the two men. But she did know one thing, both of them deserved better. Robin didn't deserve to be treated like a side guy or booty call. He had once been her best friend and someone she highly admired. He must've really loved her, because there was no other way he'd stoop down to this level. It seemed he had forgotten his self-worth, too.

Roy didn't deserve to be lied to over and over again especially after giving his all just to spend the rest of his life with her. Doing this to him was not only hurting him, but also Lian. The little girl looked up to her as a mother figure and if Speedy found out the truth and dumped Raven, Lian would just be motherless once again.

The petite woman swallowed the guilt that was growing in her stomach the closer she got to her climax. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that it was Speedy banging her against the wall and not Robin. Maybe that would ease her guilt.

Nope, it didn't. Her eyes popped back open and stared at the face of the boy who was really there. He was obviously thoroughly enjoying their current activity. His distorted face and heavy breathing told it all. Was this really how they were going about fixing their friendship? Seemed as if they were just destroying it even more.

Raven was no longer feeling the pleasure she was feeling seconds ago, but she wasn't going to ruin the moment for Robin. She knew that'd be crucial, so she just started glancing around the store. But that was probably her second biggest mistake of the night. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the engagement rings and sitting on the other side of the glass was her ring. That meant maybe just days ago Speedy was standing their spending his hard-earned money in hopes that she would agree to spend the rest of her life with him.

Gosh, it was too much for her. "Stop, stop, stop," she mumbled and pushed Robin's chest off hers.

He dropped her legs and let her feet touch the ground. She quickly pulled her thin, black underwear up and pulled her midi-length skirt back down over her legs.

Robin, still standing there with his pants and boxers to his ankles and confusion on his face, stuttered, "Wh-what's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Robin," she finally admitted and looked away from his half-naked body.

Robin pulled his pants up to his waist. He was about to disagree and tell her that if she really loved him, she didn't have to stay with Speedy. If she was just scared of hurting the redhead, he could help her find a way to break it to him easily. Either way someone would be hurt. And if he was the one she really loved, why hurt him just because she'd feel guilty if she left the other boy?

But it was no use. He hated arguing with her and refused to do it after such a heartfelt showdown the night before. "Okay," he finally said.

Her shocked eyes immediately met his low ones. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I understand," he assured her and pushed a sweaty lock of hair behind her ear. "Let's see if we can find any evidence and get out of here before someone sees us."


	11. I'm Not the Only One

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I love y'all, especially since you guys tell me what you think and how you feel things should go. But stop reading my mind lol jk. I decided long ago that unfortunately Raven's just going to end up alone at the end. Did I just ruin the story? Hopefully not lol. There's actually something else pretty horrible that's kind of going to happen in the next chapter, but mostly in chapter 13. It's probably pretty soap opera-ish, too, but oh well. Not to mention, Red X still has to be unmasked.**

 **P.S. I don't like this chapter much but ig it had to happen. Also, definitely no pregnancy lol. I'm also a huge Raven and Robin shipper, but I wanted to try something new where she was kind of the villain and Robin didn't get the girl for a change. Somehow this came out of it lol. Thank you guys so much for continuing to read the story!**

 **11\. I'm Not the Only One**

" _ **You say I'm crazy, 'cause you don't think I know what you've done. But when you call me**_ **baby** _ **, I know I'm not the only one. I have loved you for many years. Maybe I am just not enough. You've made me realize my deepest fear by lying and tearing us up." – Sam Smith**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters!**

 **############################################################################**

"So, Lian, who taught you how to do that thing with your finger that you showed your mom yesterday?" Speedy questioned as he casually pushed the gas to his car and pulled out onto the highway behind Wally and Artemis's car. Raven was sitting nonchalantly in the passenger seat with her elbow resting on the window and her round chin resting in the palm of her hand, trying her best not to fall asleep. Lian was in the backseat strapped into her car seat and crashing her toy cars into each other with her own sound effects coming from her mouth.

They were on their way to a fun, family day at the indoor archery range outside of the city. Raven hardly wanted to be there due to the lack of sleep she'd received from being out with Robin all night and then not being able to sleep once she was safe and sound in Speedy's arms. She just felt _so bad_. Yet, she didn't know what to do. She was way too scared to admit to the boy what she'd been doing almost every night these last few days. Needless to say, she felt like shooting a few arrows with him was the least she could do.

"What thing with her finger?" she raised an eyebrow and answered in place of the three-year old.

Speedy sighed and shot an embarrassed glance at her curious face. "Apparently someone taught her how to use her middle finger."

Raven couldn't help but chortle at the image of an unware Lian happily telling people _f*%k you_ and their surprised reactions, but her laugh only made Speedy's face furrow in disappointment. "That's cute," she uttered.

Speedy shook his head at her unfazed feedback and kept his eyes on the road as Wally's speed picked up in front of him. "Not funny, Raven."

"Uncle Jay-Jay taught me," Lian finally answered happily and continued playing with her toys, completely oblivious to the unkindness of the gesture.

"Uncle Jay-Jay?" The adults both said in unison. Well, Speedy actually screamed. Who the hell was Jay-Jay and why had he been interacting with his daughter? When did he even have the chance?

"Yeah," Lian nodded her head up and down with a toothy smile, "the dark man with the silver stripe."

"The dark man with the silver stripe," Speedy repeated worriedly and looked in his rearview mirror before switching lanes. "I'm going to file a police report before that pervert tries something worse."

"Relax," Raven uttered carelessly. "She must be talking about Robin's new little brother, Jason. I saw him at the party the other night. He's a little weird, but he's not a criminal."

"How do you know?" Speedy breathed, still worried that the guy might do something to harm his precious little girl.

Raven rolled her eyes at the scenery on the other side of her window and let out a breath of her own, "He's Robin's brother, Roy. Come on."

Speedy nodded hesitantly and swerved back into the right lane. "You're right," but then his voice was suddenly authoritarian again, "But, Lian, still no more talking to this _Jay-Jay_ person."

"But!" she immediately screeched, finally dropping her toys in her lap.

"No _buts_ ," the father commanded sternly.

"But he's funny, Daddy," the girl pouted and folded her arms across her small chest.

"I don't care," Speedy said firmly. "He's obviously a bad influence, and there's no way I'm letting you turn out like your mom."

This made Raven's ears perk up. She was starting to think Speedy's biggest fear in life was having Lian turn out like Jade. Or was it losing his and her relationship? She wasn't exactly sure, but she almost hoped it was indeed having Lian turn out like Jade, because having it be losing her would just make breaking the bad news to him even more testing.

"Why are you so worried about her being like Jade?" Raven mumbled to him to take her attention off her guilt and when she was sure the little girl's was elsewhere.

Speedy hunched his shoulders and looked at Raven with sincere amber eyes, thinking she was scolding him for his paranoia. "I don't know. It's just…that's not the life I want for my child. And she really loves Jade, and I would hate for her to think that that way of living is right."

Raven placed an understanding hand on his shoulder. "She won't, Roy. She loves you just as much. And she sees the good you do every single day. I can guarantee you that we're her biggest influences and with us in her life, there's no way she'll end up in prison or killing people for money like her mom. She's a good girl."

In reality, she wasn't exactly sure she was the best influence for any child. She grew up holding back her emotions and that in turn made her cold to some. She was what most would call creepy and gothic and admired the dark things in life the most. She had a knack for sarcasm and brutal honesty which cost her a lot of friendships. Not to mention, she was pretty introverted and would rather stay to herself reading and meditating most times. And apparently, she had no self-control and constantly hurt the ones she loved like she didn't know any better. She honestly didn't recommend anyone look up to her.

Yet, Speedy saw all the good things in her. He knew she had those flaws, but there was no way they could ever overpower her better qualities, despite what she believed.

He smiled at the strong yet small woman next to him. As his eyes ran over the purple of her hair, the paleness of her skin, and the softness of her eyes, he was reminded of how confident and loved she made him feel. With her by his side, there was nothing in the world he couldn't do. She gave him strength and courage.

"You're right," he agreed and pulled into the parking lot of the range. "And if I could raise her with anyone in the world, I'd still choose you. You both are my heart."

Raven smirked on the outside but sighed heavily inside her noggin. She almost missed the arrogant, bothersome Speedy from high school over this starry-eyed and in love version of him now.

But instead of showing him what she was thinking, she reached over to give him a quick kiss on his soft, thin lips. "We know. Now, come on before Wally tries to steal my target."

#############################################################################

"No, Wallace, you know that's my favorite target," Raven scorned when the crew made their way inside the building & Kid Flash immediately ran to the one target that was closer to them & larger than the rest.

"Come on, Rae," Wally whined playfully even though he was sort of serious. Archery was basically the complete opposite of running to him. "You've had three years of training with the best archer since Robin Hood."

"Ahem," Artemis cleared her throat, making KF scratch the back of his neck nervously. She was also a highly skilled archer and had constant competitions with Speedy to see who was actually the best of the two. However, Raven and KF always ensured them that they were both equal in their abilities.

"Hehe," Wally blushed a bright, scarlet red, "I mean second best."

"And I still suck. Goes to show you how much I need the easy target." Raven smirked and crossed her arms over her black, long-sleeved turtle neck. Her heavy bow and array of arrows were trying to bend in her tight grip.

"Actually, Lian should get the easy target," Artemis sassed and handed her niece her kiddie, pink bow. "She _is_ the child."

Speedy chuckled warmheartedly at his silly family and strolled over to the counter to pay for their usage of the targets. He looked around the counter but there wasn't a worker in sight. Their absence made him aware of the sounds coming from the television on the wall behind the counter. The afternoon, local news was playing. Apparently, a couple of dumb, horny teens had decided to be risqué and probably what they thought was cool and have sex on the counter of the high-security jewelry store that had been robbed just days before. Speedy snickered at their ignorance and shook his head side to side as he continued listening to the news anchor.

"If you have any information on who this couple could be, please call and let us know. They might play a crucial part in solving the mystery of Red X," the lady on the TV spoke clearly. The screen then proceeded to show a photo of the top half that was taken from the footage of the man pinning his lover up against the wall.

Slowly, something clicked in Speedy's mind. There was something familiar about the woman's fingernails digging into the man's back and her combat boot covered feet that were pulling him closer to her. But there was also something about her eyes that drew him in and had him captivated. They were the same bright, vivid violet of the stone encrusted in the ring on his fiancée's finger. In fact, they were also the same color of the eyes that watched his face as he fell asleep each night and the eyes that met his each morning as they opened. They were the eyes that smiled at the sound of his voice and warmth of his touch. And the eyes he had fallen in love with the first time he stared into them. _They were Raven's._

"Kids these days, huh?" The salt and pepper-haired clerk finally popped up to take Speedy's money. He quickly picked up the remote and turned the TV off before they could show anything else about the recording. He looked back at Speedy's blank face and tittered, "We try to keep it family-friendly around here."

Speedy's forehead wrinkled in frustration, not from the man's words, but from the discovery he'd just made. He glanced over at his so-called family as he handed the man his credit card and winced at the pain that instantly hit his heart when he saw Raven playfully twirling Lian around like a ballerina. Just minutes ago, he would've thought it was cute. Minutes ago, he thought his life was perfect. He had a beautiful fiancée that even he felt sometimes he didn't deserve and a stunning, redhead little girl. But he should've known that perfection itself was imperfect.

Not many people in the world, let alone Steel City, had amethyst eyes or the hair to match. Not to mention, Raven rarely left the house without her signature, black combat boots. The very ones she was wearing right now as she helped Lian nock her arrow on to her girly pink bow. Those things coupled with the fact that she'd been staying out late every night without being able to tell him exactly where she was and what she was doing and the fact that she'd been dressing up more, and it was obviously not for him, made it pretty obvious that she truly was cheating on him.

Many times over the past few days, he had felt bad and even a little guilty for thinking she could ever betray him like that. Why would Raven cheat on him? He was tall, good-looking, funny, one of the best runners on his team, doing well in school, and best of all he loved her. He pushed through his playboy, drug addict lifestyle just to prove to her how much he really did. And so far he hadn't slipped up. Sure he wasn't the richest man but he long ago realized material things didn't matter much to her. It was the simple things like surprising her with fresh, hot tea in the mornings, making her usually straight-lined lips curve upwards, and just telling her how he felt that warmed her cold demeanor.

But maybe he'd made a big mistake in hiding where he was every night for so long. Maybe it made her think he was cheating on her and caused her to seek revenge. But two wrongs don't make a right. Even if she thought he was cheating, she should've just confronted him about it. Asked him directly instead of beating around the bush.

Speedy walked over to his target and wasted no time hinging his arrows to the bowstring and letting them soar at a vicious speed towards the red bullseye. With every tug of the string, his anger grew more and more. The way the arrow stabbed the target wasn't enough to satisfy his desire to hurt the closest thing to him. It'd been awhile since he'd let his anger make him violent, so he tried his best to keep it under control. He'd never hit a female, especially Lian or Raven, but the wall would definitely get the most of his wrath and frighten everyone around.

' _Who is the guy?'_ he thought. Who was the guy that was so much better than him that she would betray him by not only having intercourse _in public_ with him but spending almost every night with him? Leaving Speedy worried and alone. Apparently, this guy was special enough to make her fancy up her looks and hurt a man who'd loved her with every vessel in his body for three years. Was he really worth it? Their life was practically picture-perfect yet this guy was somehow able to so easily steal her away.

Little did she know, she had made his biggest fear come true: he finally wasn't good enough. He couldn't but wonder if their relationship was just a waste of time. Or perhaps it was just a teaching experience for both of them. It'd taken so long for her to be able to trust him, but he didn't know if he'd ever be able to trust her again.

"Speedy!" The girl in question barked lowly in the redhead's face. He had been completely out of it, causing her to step in front of him and wave her hand in front of his eyes like a lunatic. Yet, he was so into his own world, he was about to shoot her with an arrow without even realizing it.

"Wh-what?" he finally stuttered and blinked a couple times. He lowered his heavy red and black bow and tried to make eye contact with the shorter girl ahead of him, but it was practically impossible. His heart was warning him not to, knowing the instant pain it'd cause.

"I've been calling your name for three minutes now," she scorned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Remember last time you said you'd teach me some kind of technique?"

Roy sighed and cowered under her piercing, cold stare. He knew it was no different from the usual look in her eyes, but knowing what he knew now made her seem like the spawn of the devil. "Uh, yeah, maybe next time."

"Why not now?" she spat in her usual monotone and kept her arms folded impatiently.

Speedy finally looked into her stony, violet eyes but unfortunately began letting his anger get the best of him. "Because I said so," he charged with no hint of emotion in his masculine voice.

Raven let out an unaffected exhalation and finally dropped her arms. "Well, excuse me." Then continued in the same blank voice, "Just wanted to try something different. Didn't have to be an asshole about it."

"I just need some time to shoot by myself," he uttered almost inaudibly. Raven could tell he was trying to hold back from blowing up on her and everyone around. Every part of him was red from the top of his ears to the ends of his fingertips.

So, she let out another deep breath and slowly softened up. Obviously something was causing him great strife, and she owed it to him to make him feel better. Or at least to show that she cared and would always be there for him, even if she wasn't the best person to come to for sympathy.

"What's got you down, Sunny D?" she echoed gently, taking a step closer. He usually responded well to the nickname she'd personally given him long ago; it at least usually made him talk if not smile.

The angry man involuntarily stepped back causing Raven to halt in her place from shock. "Nothing."

"Is it the Lian and Jade thing?" She tried again, then continued when he refused to answer, "I told you—"

"I said nothing," he hissed like an evil serpent. "Dammit! Do you ever listen to anything I say?"

Out of nowhere, he turned to storm away. Raven wasted no time pulling him back by his arm, causing him to drop his expensive bow and handful of arrows. "Roy, what is your problem?" She didn't even care that they were now making a scene and embarrassing the other part of their entourage.

The taller man let out a very audible sigh and shook his head at the woman he once trusted more than himself. "Let's just leave. I don't think I can stand to be here with you right now."

Raven gasped and took a large step back. She glanced over at Wally and Artemis with wide eyes but they looked just as stumped as her. Lian was holding onto Wally's leg for dear life and would probably start crying anytime now.

"Roy," she finally whispered even though she had a huge feeling he wouldn't say another word to her, "what did I do? We were fine just a minute ago."

Unfortunately for her heart, he decided not to answer. Instead, he scooped his weapon off the floor and told her with a tone so emotionless even she couldn't match it. "I'm staying the night at Wally's. You can just go home and do whatever the hell you want."

' _Oh my God,'_ Raven cried inside her mind, the obvious suddenly hit her like a stampede of elephants, _'he knows. How does he know?!'_

Raven and everyone else in the store watched as the angry Speedy and the baffled others prepared to head out, leaving her all alone to mellow in the embarrassment. She felt around in her pockets to make sure she actually had the keys to his car or else she'd really be stuck and alone.

' _How did he find out?_ ' she wondered. Just ten minutes ago they were fine. Wally nor Artemis knew and she didn't see X or Robin prancing around the building. She knew he wasn't psychic or telepathic so there was no possible way he could've found out.

Suddenly, _ring, ring_ … _ring, ring_ , her telephone went off startling her and everyone close to her. She looked down at the screen to see an old childhood picture of her and Robin.

 _Ugh_ , she thought. He always seemed to come in at the wrong time. But now that Speedy knew, she could use the comfort even if in the end it'd just make matters worse. Plus, she was sure her and Speedy were over now, so she might as well hold onto Robin as long as she could…Right? _Sigh_. Who was this new person she was turning into…?

"Hello," she answered as she walked out of the building with Speedy's keys stabbing her palm.

"Raven, I think you need to get over here as soon as possible," Robin rushed before she could even finish the last syllable of her _hello_.

"Robin, now's not really a good time," she breathed as she started the car she'd just kissed her fiancée in minutes ago and plenty of times before. "Somehow Speedy found out, and I have to go talk to him before he loses his cool in front of Lian and everyone else for that matter."

"I think I might know how he found out," Robin admitted with a hint of pity in his voice. "Get over here quick and we can figure out what to do."


	12. Unfaithful

**A/N: Yeah it is bout time Speedy found out lol. , I bet you have some interesting Red X theories and I'm the same way with the Raven and BB shipping. It just seems forced which is odd because she can pretty much work with anyone. So complicated lol. Thanks for reading :)**

 **12\. Unfaithful**

" **And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful. And it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy. I can see him dying. I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna be the reason why…I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I don't wanna take away his life. I don't be a murderer."- Rihanna**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters :)**

 **##############################################################################**

After Robin admitted to her that he might know exactly how Speedy found out about their little off the grid relationship, Raven wasted no time getting to his place. Her foot barely left the accelerator as she sped down the highway and ran every yellow light she could. There's no telling how badly Speedy was hurting right now and she had to get to the bottom of this. Whoever had told him before she could was going to suffer the consequences. _Friend or foe_.

"Who was it?" she asked the moment Robin opened his front door. She rushed in and spun around so that she was face to face with the surprisingly unkempt boy, but his appearance was the least of her worries right now. "Who told him?"

Robin swiftly walked past her and into the living area. Then, strangely, he started pacing behind the couch, giving her unmeasurable anxiety. "I don't know how we're going to fix this," he mumbled to himself.

"Robin!" Raven eventually screamed and marched over to him, forcing him to stop moving back and forth like a mentally ill person. "Who did this?"

"We did," he finally answered with glazed over, cerulean blue eyes frosted in place behind the lens of his thick glasses.

Raven's jaws dropped along with her tough girl demeanor. What did he mean _we_? She didn't recall saying anything of that nature at all today. She wasn't exactly prepared to give up her moments with Robin or to break Speedy's heart. "What do you mean _we_ did?"

Robin calmed down as best as he could and tried to explain to her what happened, "Yesterday. Remember there was only one camera working in the jewelry store and we were supposed to try our best to avoid it?" Raven only nodded in return, scared of what was coming next. "Well…when I put you up against the wall, we weren't exactly avoiding the camera…"

Raven's eyes grew bigger than their already large state but her mouth was too dry from fear and anxiety to scream. "So, what does that mean…" she drifted.

"We have a sex tape, Raven," he said almost nonchalantly like he was in total disbelief. "The police are looking for us now to question us about Red X and probably charge us with indecent exposure or public nudity. The jewelry store wants to take us to civil court for defacing their brand and property. It's all over the news how could you have missed it?!"

Before she knew it, tears were rolling out of her eyes and falling from her chin. This was the worst possible way Speedy could've found out about their rendezvous. Now, everyone in Steel City and probably soon Jump and then the whole country would know.

"What are we going to do?" she choked to her erotica tape partner who was fuming mad at himself. He knew he should've known better. They both should've, but they got caught in the adrenaline and temptation of it all. They let their fiery desires get the best of them.

"I don't know," he sighed and walked over to her quivering, petite body. "We really messed up this time, Raven."

"You don't think I know that," she roared like Mufasa and stormed into the kitchen. Robin jogged after her only to find her already sitting on the stool crying even harder. "I messed up a long time ago. I messed up when I gave into my old feelings for you."

"Hey," Robin started softly and rubbed her shaking, black cardigan-covered back up and down, "it's okay. I messed up, too. I was so concerned about my own feelings for you I didn't think about how this might affect your life. Or Speedy and Lian's. It was pretty selfish of me."

Raven tried to halt her crying but her shoulders still softly trembled. "I didn't have to give in to you. I should've had more self-control. Yes, I love you, and I always will but—"

"Stop," Robin commanded harshly, then grabbed her hand firmly to let her know just how much he didn't want to let go. "There's always a _but_ Raven. If you love me, then let yourself be in love with me. Stop preventing your own happiness."

"But Roy loves me," she whispered to his stern face that was only centimeters from hers, "I just can't—"

"I love you, too, Raven," Robin reminded her and closed the gap between them a little more, fueling the already growing need for him in her chest. "That's why all of this is going down. Because I'm in love with you, too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you just like him. I don't want you to be anyone else's. And I went as far as being the other guy just to get you to realize that."

Raven closed her eyes to prevent herself from making unneeded eye contact with the boy that was currently filling her up with emotions. If her emotions going haywire inside of her wasn't enough, now his were pouring into her making her feel out of control of her own body.

She grabbed onto her expensive, engagement ring and squeezed her lids even tighter together. Roy or Robin? She didn't know who to choose. Was Speedy worth trying to fix their relationship and hurting Robin once again? Or should she just go the route she always thought her life would take when she was in high school. She could be Mrs. Grayson and have his ebony-haired, blue-eyed children, and they'd live happily ever after. Or she could bandage her relationship with Speedy and birth his redhead, amber-eyed baby.

 _Or she could leave both of them alone._

"What makes Speedy deserve you more than me?" Robin wondered out loud making Raven's eyes pop open from such a bold question. She guessed nothing was off-limits anymore.

"Um," she started but was quickly interrupted yet again.

"And don't just give me some generic response," he growled lowly and moved his gaze away from her. "I need to know. I have to know…so that I can improve myself for the next girl if that has to be the case…"

Raven's head shot up immediately this time. The next girl? Jealousy instantly swallowed her body. She hadn't felt that much surge of envy and hurt since he was into Starfire. If it was up to her, whether she was with Speedy or not, there would never be another girl. She just didn't think she could bear to watch him fall in love with someone else.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't a fool; he had realized that his _next girl_ remarked had stirred up something fresh inside of the distressed woman.

"Shut up and kiss me, Richard John Grayson," she slurred out of nowhere and hastily pulled his face towards her. And this time she wasn't letting him get away.

Or at least she wouldn't have if his phone hadn't started vibrating uncontrollably.

Robin sighed impatiently. His body was flushed red with anger when he realized he would eventually have to answer the phone. "Hello," he grunted into the receiver.

"Who is it?" Raven interrogated with annoyance on her tongue. Whoever it was, was ruining their moment and was going to hear her wrath if they didn't end the call very soon.

" _What?!_ " Robin shouted back at whoever was on the other line. "Okay…I'll be there in a minute."

Raven watched as the jittery man in front of her ended the call and tried to keep his patience with everything that was going on. She still didn't understand how he managed to stay so calm in such horrible situations. He was truly the biggest leader figure in her life.

"What happened?" she asked with caution. She was scared to see him breakdown in front of her and didn't want to be the one that pushed him over the edge.

He sighed, placing his wrinkled forehead in his sweaty palm. "Apparently Jason got arrested and is sitting in a cell waiting to be picked up."

"Oh no," she remarked and hopped off the tall stool the young teen usually sat on every morning for breakfast. "What'd he do?"

"He didn't say." Then, he added. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I have to go get him."

"I'll go with you," she said without really thinking. She didn't really think she could stand being alone right now.

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "You sure?" Once again, she only nodded. "Well, let's get going."

##############################################################################

While Robin was inside bailing his criminal brother out of jail, Raven sat in the car still pondering whether she was making the right decision in staying with Robin…at least for the moment. Just to give Speedy time to calm down even though he was smart enough to figure out that she was with Robin at this very moment which would only intensify his disappointment in her.

In all honesty, she couldn't deny that Robin was probably the better fit for her. His dark, enigmatic personality went well with her gothic, loner persona. They both took most things seriously yet still had a little playfulness in them, even if usually came off as mean and sarcastic to others. They never had to do extravagant things to keep their friendship alive. Things that were boring to Speedy like beating one another in chess, having a nice talk over coffee and tea, and simply just enjoying each other's silent presence were things that made her and Robin's bond stronger. There was a reason they'd been best friends for so many years and who better to spend the rest of your life with than your best friend.

Even more so, she couldn't deny the undying chemistry that had been gradually growing ever since the moment they realized as kids just how different boys and girls were. She had been attracted to himself ever since puberty gave her those lusty hormones she despised and it was obvious that puberty had done the same to him. And when she fell in love with him her sophomore year of high school, her natural desire to become one with him intensified tenfold. She hadn't realized until he was at her doorstep just how much even their physical bodies wanted them to be together.

She was beginning to feel like them being together was unavoidable. Maybe they were just meant to be. No matter how much she denied it, she couldn't change her destiny. She knew that no matter what road she took, if her and Robin were predestined to be together, then she'd somehow find her way back to him even if she succeeded in tying the knot with Speedy. Why was she just prolonging the hurt? Like Robin had said moments ago, what if she was preventing her own true happiness?

But wasn't she happy with Speedy? He was everything she could ask for and pretty much everything she ever wanted in a husband. She was pretty positive she was content with her life until Robin came waltzing back into it. As she thought more and more, she came to understand that it wasn't that she was unhappy with Speedy, Robin just added something extra to her happiness and transformed it into something harder to describe like unending ecstasy. He had put a spell on her long ago and she was trying her hardest to become free from it, but it wasn't exactly easy, especially when she felt so strongly for him.

"Not a word to her," Robin's voice commanded from a distance. The thinking woman turned her head slightly to see him and Jason arguing about something that looked pretty intense. In fact, she'd never seen Robin so angry in her life.

Jason shot a quick, knowing glance at her causing her to immediately snap her amethyst eyes back towards the windshield. It almost seemed as if Robin didn't want her to know exactly why the boy had been detained, so she had to play off the fact that her window was slightly cracked and she could hear every heated word he said.

"Whatever," Jason rushed and stormed down the tall steps of the precinct, leaving Robin at the very top trying to hold back a fatherly scream.

"Where are you going?" he asked and jogged down the stairs after the stubborn teen.

Jason stopped in his place at the bottom of the steps. "I hate you!" he roared like a hormonal teenager. "Stop acting so fatherly like you care. You're not my pops; you're not even my real brother! You know it's your fault this happened to me." Then, he stomped even further down the concrete and away from the car.

Raven raised an eyebrow but quickly let it fall. _'Robin's fault?'_

"Jason!" Robin called after him but he replied with the very rude gesture he'd taught Lian. Robin sighed at his petty immaturity and found his way back to the driver's seat of his vehicle.

Raven wasn't exactly sure if she should butt in but the car was way too quiet and tense for her liking, so she had to say something. "What was that about?"

Robin shook his head and turned the heat all the way up. It was _way_ too cold outside for all of this drama. "He was robbed and took it upon himself to assault the assailants. But in a twisted turn of events, the object they were trying to take from him just so happened to be stolen, yet he told the cops he found it."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know," the exhausted man breathed. "But I do know I could use a very strong alcoholic drink."

"Alcoholic?" Raven questioned, shocked. Robin was never much of a drinker unless you were talking about highly caffeinated coffee, so he had to be beyond stressed.

He snickered at her reaction to his revelation and nodded. "Yeah, that and some quiet time with you would be really nice."

Raven agreed. They both just needed silence and time to ponder about what their lives had come down to. Robin was now officially a pitiful side guy, and she was now the low self-esteemed cheater. Their parents would be by far the most disappointed they'd ever been in them if they knew how low they had stooped just for love.

"Speedy has some strong stuff at the house I never let him drink. I don't think he'll notice if a little's gone."

"Wow. I knew you were brave, Raven, but I didn't know you were brave enough to bring me into his home after he just found out about us," Robin said in disbelief.

Raven smirked with the roll of her bug eyes. "He's spending the night at Wally's, Smarty. So, we should be in the clear for tonight." Then, she continued. "Plus, he doesn't know the other guy is you. He probably thinks it's my coworker."

Robin repeated her smirk and started towards her complex. "You have no heart, Raven."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes. "We're just going to get a drink. It's not like I said let's make love in our bed."

"That would make my night a million times better," Robin teased causing him to receive a hard punch in his arm.

"And I'm the coldhearted one?" she deadpanned.

"What? I'm just saying, Rae."

Raven's head moved side to side. "No more sex. Every time that happens, things get worse between us. I need to make a decision about what I want to do."

Next, Robin's noggin shook up and down as he pulled into her parking lot. "I'm okay with that."

##############################################################################

For some stupid reason, the rain decided to come down from the sky like tall, falling waves the moment Raven and Robin stepped out of the car to go inside the apartment building. It seemingly came out of nowhere as there was no dark gray cloud in the night sky before it soaked their entire bodies. Now they were surrounded by rolls of thunder and flashes of lightning and even once they were inside, the vivid bolts and loud rumbles made Raven jump in her skin.

Robin enjoyed watching her squirm like a scared child solely because it made it all the more better when he grabbed her hand and squeezed it to give her comfort. He loved making her feel safe and protected; it was just one of the joys of being in love.

Raven smiled a minute smile and slowly pulled her hand away from his. They were sitting on opposite ends of the family couch enjoying the calming sounds and visuals of the falling droplets they could see so clearly through the large window in the room. They had decided against the drinks, figuring that the sound of the rain was relaxing enough. It was times like these that made Raven see that Robin was more her type and just overall better for her, but did types really matter when you loved a person? She figured not.

Apparently Robin could sense her ongoing confusion about who she should choose because he soon asked, "So…about that decision. Who are you leaning more towards at the moment?"

"Um," she began, dumbfounded. She played with her fingers without ever looking up for before continuing her statement. Robin just sat patiently yet anxiously waiting for her answer. "Honestly, you, Rich."

The questioning man gasped in surprise. He was sure she would say Roy. The redhead always seemed to win when it came to Raven.

"…" but he was speechless.

"I know, I know." Raven shot up from the couch and started pacing back and forth in front of him. "That's bad isn't it? I'm engaged to another man for Pete's sake. The man that I live in this place with. Yet, I'm sitting here seriously contemplating spending the rest of my years with you."

"Raven," Robin said, standing up with her, "you make it seem like you're a bad person."

That made her stop in her place. "I am a bad person! I do nothing but hurt people. I almost feel like it's my calling in life." Then, she let out a hesitant whimper. "And I'm scared, Robin. Of breaking your heart, of crushing Speedy and Lian's, o-of making the wrong decision. I've never been this scared in my life." And with that, she took off down the hall and into another room.

Robin jumped when she slammed the door but continued to stand there in silence. Sure he'd seen Raven afraid many times before, but he had never heard her admit it. She was too tough and stubborn for her own good. But now he was beginning to see just how vulnerable she had really become.

What was he doing just standing there? He had to talk to her and do everything in his power to make sure she feared nothing. It was his job to make her feel like she could take the world and he wasn't just going to let her tear herself down.

"Raven, please," he softly knocked on the master bedroom door, "open up."

To his surprise, it didn't take long for her to open it. He slowly walked into the large room and admired its grandness. It was the perfect atmosphere for a married couple. Dark berry colors and other warm tones covered the furniture and walls. The dark colors gave off a subtle sensuality. Not to mention, it smelled homey yet sexy like a spicy, musky cranberry scent.

Pictures of the engaged couple lined the walls and evidence of another man was all over the floor and dressers. His cologne sat neatly on top of his boudoir and his dirty clothes were thrown in a corner to the side. The television remote, a comb, and an empty Bud Lite can were sitting on the end table next to his messy side of the bed. And Robin was sure all the hair products spread across the vanity were his.

' _What am I doing?'_ Robin thought to himself as Raven took it upon herself to tidy up Speedy's mess. _'This isn't my room. These aren't my clothes. And she isn't mine.'_

"You can have a seat if you want," Raven's raspy voice kicked those thoughts out his head. "We can go back in the living room after I finish cleaning up."

' _But I don't care,'_ he thought in reply to himself. _'She's supposed to be mine. He stole her from me first, and I'm just here to get what belongs to me.'_

"Robin," Raven called as if she was repeating herself, brushing off any lint she might've attracted off her wet sweater. "We can go back now."

"Actually," he said before he could stop his tongue, "I was thinking we could just lay here in each other's arms. I think we both could use some comfort."

The hesitation was clear in Raven's face. "I don't know, Robin. That's kind of taking it too far."

Robin nodded, then flashed a playful smirk. "You're right, but it's not like I said let's make love in you guys' bed."

Raven rolled her eyes at his childish mocking and reluctantly sat next to him on the bed with her arms folded across her chest. She couldn't lie. Deep down inside she had already fantasized about them cuddling and much more in their bed. It would definitely give her a much needed shot of adrenaline.

"How about," Robin inched closer to her face for the second time that night, "we finish where we left off at my place?"

The highly charged woman bit her lip eagerly and cupped his blushing red cheeks in her hand. "Deal."

Even though they tried not to show each other, they were both extremely nervous. Raven's hands were shaking and Robin's lips were quivering as their mouths gently met in a sweet kiss. She drank in all of him and kissed him with everything she had. In return, he pulled her body closer to his and put all his strength and energy into making her feel alive from his loving pecks.

Before he knew it, he was hovering over her for what seemed like the umpteenth time that week, but he would respect her wishes. He wouldn't take it any further than making out, especially since that was enough for him anyway. As disgusting as mixing saliva sounded, it made him feel the exact opposite. You knew you loved someone when you didn't mind accepting their germs.

After a long minute, he hastily came up for air and let her catch her breath before he attempted to dive back in.

But he never got the chance. The moment he sat up straight, he just as quickly went back down with a scorching hot bullet in his back.


	13. Wake Up Call

**13\. Wake Up Call**

" _ **I didn't hear what you were saying. I live on raw emotion, baby…Wake up call. Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed. Don't you care about me anymore? You care about me? I don't think so. Six foot tall. Came without a warning, so I had to shoot him dead. He won't come around here anymore. Come around here? I don't think so." – Maroon 5**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or song :)**

 **##############################################################################**

Raven didn't know what exactly had just happened. All she remembered was feeling on top of the world as she passionately locked lips with the man who kissed her like his life depending on it and the man who seemed to be the perfect match to her soul, Richard John Grayson. They had been so into the kiss that they had forgotten to breathe. When Robin finally remembered that they needed oxygen to live, he rose up putting space between them. It was obvious he couldn't wait to push his soft pink lips onto hers once more. His intense blue eyes were burning with sizzling, passionate fire and his face was lit up in content.

But Raven's was set in a frown of horror and disbelief. Standing behind the content man in the doorway of their master bedroom was a monstrous Roy Harper with a glistening black pistol in his hand. The sight almost ceased her existence, but it was only the sight she was afraid of. She never once thought she'd have to be afraid of what he'd do with the weapon.

But before she could even warn Robin of his presence, there was an almost soundless _click_ but with the fear in Raven's heart, it seemed to be deafening. The click was promptly followed by an even more ear-splitting crack of the gun going off. The bullet soared towards Robin in what seemed like slow motion and pierced through his skin with ease.

Robin barely made a sound as his face twisted from the shock and pain. His body wasted no time falling down on top of her causing her to let out a scared shriek. She rolled from under him and flipped his face towards her. He was still alive, just in too much pain to make a sound. She frantically searched around the room for a phone, trying her best not to collapse into a panic attack, and soon found his in his pocket.

"Hello!" she screamed into the receiver after dialing 911. "A man's just been shot in the back! We need an ambulance now!"

"Please, calm down, ma'am. Can you tell me the address?" the respondent replied in a patient manner.

"We're in the Steel City Luxury Apartment Complex, apartment 1609. Please hurry!"

"Is the victim still alive?"

"I don't know," Raven cried truthfully into the phone. She'd been staring at Robin the whole time and couldn't bring herself to look away when his eyelids slowly met.

"Okay, just keep calm and try your best to stop the blood from flowing. If he loses too much, he'll die. Help is on the way."

Raven hung up the phone and ran over to the boy. She picked up every blanket, t-shirt, and towel she could find and applied pressure to the wound that was overflowing with fresh blood. The room was beginning to smell metallic like the thick, red bodily fluid and smoke from the gun could still be seen moving through the air. Tears were running down her face into puddles on the ground and she was pretty sure she wasn't going to make it through the night.

Suddenly, a noise was heard as Speedy slammed his back into the wall and slid down to the ground, pistol still in his hand. His face was blank but his eyes were full of guilt and disappointment in himself.

"What the hell, Roy?!" Raven screamed and started kicking him while he was down. The abuse made him stand up, but she just continued punching and swinging until she was tired. "What the hell?!"

Speedy shook his head in defeat. He couldn't even bring himself to look into her petrified, wet eyes or at the bloody, motionless man on their bed. "I don't know! It just happened, okay?"

"What do you mean it just happened?" she asked with a punch to his chest. "What do you mean you don't know? He's fucking dying over there and it's your fault!"

"I'm so sorry, Raven," the broken-hearted redhead finally dropped a tear for his unexplainable actions. "I didn't see my car out there, so I thought you were still gone. I was only coming home to get Alice for Lian, but I heard noises and thought it was an intruder, so I grabbed my gun, eased my way to the back only to see you seemingly making love to another man. _In our bed!_ "

"Speedy—"

"How do you think that made me feel?" he bellowed before she could speak. "You cheated on me. _Me_! With Robin of all people, Raven. I'm losing my mind here."

"Speedy, that doesn't give you the right to murder him in cold blood," she mumbled with hatred rolling off her tongue in waves and rushed over to Robin to make sure he still had a pulse.

Speedy sighed. He didn't mean to shoot Robin; he really didn't. He let his broken-hearted instincts get to him and the strong anger and revulsion he felt for the boy somehow made him pull the trigger. It was nothing more than a crime of passion that he regretted more than anything in this world.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ came from the front door. Raven wasted no time running to open it. "He's in here," she whispered, everyone could practically hear the tears in her voice.

The paramedics quickly scooped an unconscious Robin off the bed and strapped him to the stretcher. His piercing blue eyes were barely stretched open but Raven could tell they were alive, yet they were also slowly but surely losing their life. The paramedics rushed out of the apartment, telling Raven she would have to meet him at the hospital.

Then, she looked around for who she assumed would soon be her former fiancé. She had been so caught up in making sure the first responders treated Robin right, that she hadn't even noticed the police tightening handcuffs around the taller man's wrists and reading him his rights.

"No, no, no," she mumbled and hurried over to them. Everything was happening so fast, she was sure she would soon faint from the dizziness of it all.

"Raven, it's okay," Speedy assured her as they forcefully pushed him past her trembling physique and lead him towards the front door. "Just let them do their job."

"No, Officer, you can't arrest him," she cried out desperately and pulled on one of the policeman's arms. "He didn't know what he was doing. It was a crime of passion!"

The officer frowned apologetically and yanked his arm away from the fragile woman. "He'll have to take that up with his lawyers, the judge, and the jury."

Speedy sighed, his whole body flushed an unhealthy red. Before they could push him all the way out the door, he turned to look at her. "I'll be fine, Raven. Just please give Alice to Lian. She's really going to need her now. Tell her I'm so sorry and I love her."

Raven prepared to close the door as they stepped into the hall. She gave Speedy one last, penetrating look in the eyes and then lowered her head to the ground. She was so ashamed; she hadn't even thought about what this would mean for Lian. It was all her fault for bringing Robin into their home.

"Okay," she muttered softly and tried her darnest to hold back her threatening tears.

"And Raven!" Speedy called as they struggled to push him through the open elevator doors. Raven's head snapped back up and waited for him to say one last thing. "I love you, too."

' _Oh, that's it,'_ she thought and broke down crying on her knees right in the door way. The policemen showed slight remorse as they finally dragged the now bawling Speedy onto the elevator. They saw couples getting violent all the time, but they rarely truly seemed to love each other. But it was obvious this couple did.

Raven's heart hurt so badly she wanted to crawl in a corner and wither away. First, Robin came running back in her life causing her to fall in love with him all over again despite the fact that she was already in love and in a wonderful relationship. Then, she betrayed the one she loved by cheating on him with her old love. Soon after, he found out and she finally started to think that maybe Robin was the right one for her. Then, Speedy shoots Robin in the back, leaving him on his deathbed, and getting himself arrested.

And without a miracle, he was going to do some serious time. He was going down for attempted homicide, just like Jade. And if Robin actually did succumb to his injuries, he would probably be found guilty of second degree murder. Raven wanted to throw up at the thought of him spending the rest of his life in the harsh and coldblooded conditions of a prison.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find it in her to be angry with him. It was her fault more than anyone else's. She knew he had bad impulses and she had severely crushed his spirits and heart. Crimes of passion were nothing new and she should've never risked Robin getting caught by Speedy. She knew Roy didn't actually want to hurt Robin; he was never that kind of person. His pain and anger just got the best of him which was something that hadn't happened in a while. When it happened in the past, it seemed to always be over her like when he held Wally over the balcony after finding out about them sleeping together.

But what was she doing? Robin could be losing more and more minutes while she just sat there moping about her mistakes like she wanted someone to give her sympathy. There was no one there to give her sympathy. She was all alone. And, in all honesty, she no longer believed she deserved sympathy.

She quickly reached in her back pocket to retrieve Robin's phone. She called Bruce, Jason, and whoever she could to tell them the news. Then, she found her phone on the glass coffee table and called the rest of their friends to break it down to them. She scurried so quickly to Lian's room to grab Alice that her feet barely met the ground. Then, she searched all over the place for her own car keys. When she finally found them randomly lodged between the couch cushions, she sped to the hospital as fast as humanly possible.

Despite the fact that it was almost three in the morning, most of their friends had beat her to the lobby of the emergency room. She rushed through the large, glass automatic doors looking around at everyone's faces for answers.

But apparently they wanted answers, too.

"What the hell happened, Raven?" Wally bombarded first, a crying Lian next to him in Artemis's arms.

"Why was Friend Robin at your house so late at night?" Starfire cried in a naïve voice to Raven and then her patient boyfriend. "What if the bullet hit an important artery? What if Friend Robin doesn't make it?"

"Raven, what are you hiding from me?" Jinx whispered to Raven next, angry that her friend hadn't shared any of her recent drama with her, but the girl just ignored her.

Cyborg shook his head in exhaustion and walked away. "Man, this is too much for me to fathom."

"Is this some deadly revival of their old high school rivalry?" Aqualad wondered out loud and wrapped a protective arm around Starfire's shaking one.

"Dude!" Beast Boy stormed through the hospital doors still in his purple, monkey-covered pajamas with a paled Terra following closely behind and a stunned look in his green eyes. "Did Speedy really shoot Robin?"

" _STOPPPP_!" Raven shrieked what seemed like a pained scream causing the other onlookers to eye her cautiously and her friends to take a shocked step back. "Is Robin okay is the only question that matters right now. Is he still alive? Will he ever be the same again? Those are the only questions we all should be asking."

Jinx nodded and wrapped a sisterly arm around Raven's shivering cold shoulder. "You're right, Rae. Let's just focus on Robin's wellbeing right now." Raven immediately whipped around and pulled the pink-haired girl into a clingy embrace. Terra and Starfire followed suit and soon it was a comforting group hug full of backrubs and encouragement, which Raven desperately needed.

"Hey," Wally called to his longtime best friend when she pulled apart from the girls, "I'm sorry I shouted at you. Speedy told me what happened, and I've just been so angry ever since."

"That's understandable, Wallace," Raven mumbled dryly without ever making eye contact with the taller boy. "You don't have to pick sides; I know you're on his."

"Sides? What, no," he squinted and let out a tired sigh. "I'd never choose between my best friends. I want what's best for both of you, you know. Maybe we've all been wrong these last few years. Maybe you're not right for each other."

Raven raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest and finally meeting his blue eyes with her violet ones. "I think…we can still work it out if we really wanted to. He told me he loved me as they were arresting him."

Kid Flash brushed a hand through his messy red hair and let out another sigh. "I don't know. He was so angry at my place. I honestly don't even believe he can ever fully forgive you."

Raven nodded with more hurt rising in her throat. This night was just getting worse and worse. "I'm sorry," she finally croaked. "I know you really wanted us to work out."

Out of nowhere, he pulled her into yet another tight hug. "I'm sorry, too, Raven. I really am." Then, he walked away with disappointed tears forming between his lids.

"Ravie?" Lian called from Artemis's strong grip.

"Yes, Sweetheart," Raven mustered up in her heart to say as she looked at the small girl's tear-stained face.

"Where's Daddy? Is he coming back?"

Raven's breathing almost stopped. She looked at Artemis for help but it was obvious she didn't know what to say either. Raven looked down at the doll she'd been holding and squeezing in her hand the whole time and handed it over to the heartbroken girl.

"Your daddy's gone right now, but of course he's coming back," she finally answered. "He told me to tell you he's sorry and he loves you. Whenever you miss him, just hug Alice really tightly and you'll feel better."

"Okay," the child mumbled and held onto her doll for dear life.

"Guys," Cyborg rushed back into the lobby with a doctor on his tail, "Doctor says he's stable."

They all hurried towards the doors of the emergency wing, but the doctor would only let one person in at a time. Everyone stared at Raven waiting for her to be the first one, but she just stood there in fear of what she might see.

"Friend Raven," Starfire started softly, placing a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, "it is only fair that you go first."

Raven glanced around at everyone's sure faces and nodded apprehensively. She slowly followed the doctor down the stark white, never ending corridor of the wing. She could almost hear her heart pounding against her chest in the freezing silence.

"Here we are," the doctor suddenly stopped in front of a room. She looked down at her checkboard and told Raven, "He's doing pretty well. Thankfully the bullet didn't hit any major arteries, and we were able to remove it without any complications. He should be responding normally but try not to talk too loud or much because he's on a couple sensitive medications."

Raven nodded once again while exhaling the long breath she'd been holding as they strolled down the hall. She softly pushed the door away from her, revealing a wounded black-haired boy in a hospital gown and cot. His hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat and his face and lips looked paler and bluer than usual. The last time she'd been in this predicament was when Speedy had overdosed on heroin. It was all reviving a few old, dusty feelings and nerves that she'd stored in a box in her brain the moment Speedy was okay.

The man in the bed seemed to be sleep as she sauntered over to him, but the moment she placed her shaky hand on top of his motionless one, his scared eyes stared dead into hers.

"Raven," he uttered with squinted eyes, "what happened?"

There was no point in hiding the truth or holding anything back. "Speedy walked in on us. he thought we were intruders so he had a gun in his hand…And when he saw me and you together, I don't know what clicked in him, but something made him aim that gun at you."

Robin's eyes grew large. "Oh my God."

Raven pulled her gaze away from the boy and tried to shake off the tears that wanted to fall from her eyelids. "I'm sorry, Robin. I don't think I could've gone through my life without you in it. And it's all my fault for bringing you there."

Raven jumped when her hand was soon in his firm grip. "And mine for initiating the kiss in your bed," he assured her, but then just as quickly a sudden bolt of realization hit him. "No, it's Speedy's. No one forced him to pull that trigger. He's lucky I'm not dead."

"Robin," Raven started, yanking her hand from his, "we can't put all the fault on him. He was hurt and caught off-guard."

"And so was I when a bullet pierced through my back," he said with sarcasm in his voice. "You don't expect me to feel sorry for him, do you?"

"Yes, Robin, I do actually," Raven snapped, steadily backing away from the cot. "He's going to spend a good portion of his life in prison all because we broke his heart."

"Raven," Robin forced with frustration. She could tell the strain was bringing him a lot of physical pain. "He tried to murder me. I can't forgive him for that."

Raven sighed and looked away from the disappointment on his face. "Okay, I get it." Then, she turned to leave, not wanting to face him in his current state any longer. "I think I should go for now, but, please, just think about it Robin. We got him into this, so we have to figure out a way to get him out. At least for his daughter's sake."

"Okay," Robin whispered, defeated. He had neither the strength, energy, or desire to fight with the woman he almost lost his life over. He had almost flown into the abyss of afterlife and here she was still worried about Speedy. The fight just wasn't worth it.

 **##############################################################################**

 **A/N: Sorry if the ending kind of** _ **SUCKS**_ **or if there were a lot of grammatical errors, I've been sick these past few days, and can't function normally lol. It's funny because I sort of based this whole sequel around this song. I was listening to it one day and thought it might make for an interesting sequel to KFaV. I don't really know why lol so yeah you're right, Speedy being the shooter was obvious, but oh well. I'm torn; should the blame be placed on Raven and Robin for betraying him or on Speedy for pulling the trigger? Should Raven be mad at Robin for not feeling any sympathy for Speedy and should Robin even feel sympathy for him? Idk lol I started off liking this chapter, but I hate the ending, because it could've been better. But I think the next chapter will definitely make up for it :) Well, hopefully lol.**

 **P.S. I love the dissertations. I can tell you put just as much into reading this as I do writing it, so it's great to know your thoughts and reactions to everything. I really appreciate you and Mee being loyal reviewers. You guys and everyone who reads, reviews, and favorites this story make it worth it :)**


	14. What Goes Around…Comes Around

**Side note: I almost cried writing this lol. It's pretty long and it seriously broke my heart, but hopefully the length and substance of this chapter makes up for the last one. The author's note will be at the end :)**

 **14\. What Goes Around…Comes Around**

" _ **Don't want to think about it. Don't want to talk about it. I'm just so sick about it. Can't believe it's ending this way…When you cheated, girl. My heart bleeded, girl. So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt. Just a classic case scenario. Tale as old as time. Girl, you got what you deserved." – Justin Timberlake**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters ;)**

 **##############################################################################**

The next, dreary day, Raven felt like Chicken Little as the sky seemed to be falling and crumbling into various pieces on the ground. The storm from the fateful night before had returned but this time tenfold. The thunder roared and the lightning looked as if it cracked the sky like shattering glass with each flash.

However, this time Raven didn't even have the energy to jump or be scared of the loud vibrations. She was lying sideways on the same red couch her and Robin had been watching the pouring yet calming rain on just hours before. After leaving his side at the hospital in the wee hours of the night, she drove around the city allowing the tears she'd been holding back all day to finally fall from her eyes. She had almost wrecked her car on numerous occasions due to her eyesight being blurred with salty water and her mind on all that had happened. At one point she was even sure that she was nowhere near Steel City anymore, but somehow someway she ended up outside the hospital once more.

She sat in her car for virtually hours near the emergency room entrance contemplating whether or not she should go back in and not move from the ebony-haired boy's side for a second just to show him her feelings and thoughts from the night before hadn't changed. The moment she stepped over the threshold of his room door, she wanted to spin around and tell him how much she needed him. But the deed was done. She'd already gotten him upset, and with what he'd just gone through, he didn't need any added on stress.

After dwelling on the short, tense moment they shared, she realized she shouldn't have mentioned forgiving Speedy so soon. The boy had just survived a bullet to the back which could've gone so many other ways. He was hurt as well and truly just happy to be alive. She realized it had been years since a moment between them was solely about him. She always found a way to make Speedy part of it, and she was sure it broke his heart every time.

And instead of showing him how distraught and frightened she was of losing him. Instead of proving to him just how much she really did love him, she showed just how much she cared about Speedy and how worried she was about him being in prison for a crime he chose to commit. What was her problem? She didn't know but it had been all she could think about.

Eventually, she made it back home and fell straight onto the couch. That was around seven that morning. Now, it was one in the afternoon and she had only moved twice to pee and fix herself coffee of all things. She couldn't sleep with everything that had happened, especially not in their blood-covered sheets.

As she sat down and sipped slowly on the beverage, she realized she had made Robin's old signature mixture of flavors. She had pretty much done it subconsciously and couldn't help but smirk at the image of Robin saying that was a sign that him and her were really meant to be. He had said something similar the first day he admitted his love for her simply because they had been drinking their signature drinks that they usually got together at the café at the same, exact random time.

Back then, she just thought he was being crazy but maybe what he was saying had some sense to it. In her head, everything in life could be predictable if you just paid attention to the forewarning signs. And maybe little things like that were hints about what would be her future reality.

She could basically picture herself stretching and yawning in a soft but firm, queen-sized bed as the morning sunlight highlighted her face after a long, pleasant sleep. She'd walk into the kitchen next to find Robin smirking and shirtless—because his shirt would be on her-attempting to make breakfast with an already hot and brewed batch of fresh black coffee with a dash of cinnamon and a tablespoon of coconut milk stirred smoothly into it. She'd grab a mug, then he'd grab his second one for the morning, and they'd talk about their good and bad dreams and plans for the day as the bacon burned to a crisp due to Robin's horrible cooking skills. It'd be a typical but perfect day for them.

' _What am I doing just sitting here? He needs me,'_ she finally thought to herself as another crack of thunder vibrated the sky. She slammed the mug on the glass surface of the table and eased her way to the back to shower and change into fresh clothes.

When she reached the doorway of their bedroom, her heart and feet came to a halt. She realized she hadn't been in there since the night before which meant the brass shell casing from Roy's shot was somewhere on the ground, Robin's blood was still splattered everywhere and in clunks on their sheets, and memories of the quick, horrible moment would come flooding back to her.

But she had to be strong. She couldn't let this situation tear her down or she might never come back from it. So, she twisted the door knob, forcing herself into the room. The rancid stench of death and fear instantly filled her unprepared nostrils. She felt bile rise in her throat as she looked over to see Robin's deep red, dried, hardened blood on the usually stark white sheets of their bed. A part of her wanted to turn around and never return, but she had to get it together. She needed to shower so that she could get to Robin, and maybe even somehow, Speedy.

##############################################################################

"Knock, knock," Raven whispered as she entered Robin's new room in the ICU. It was much more luxurious with it's spotless, wooden floor, blue and cream colored walls, black futon for the guests, LED television, and view of the Steel City bay.

Unsurprisingly, Robin was reclined back on a plethora of soft, white pillows flipping through a huge wad of papers and files. Raven assumed he had become obsessed with the Red X drama again in order to take his mind off everything else that had taken place. His work ethic and determination was something that always kept him going in life.

For a second, he hadn't looked up at Raven because he was so into the paperwork and was honestly just scared of how today's conversation would go. When he finally did, he couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his thin lips. Despite what had gone down the last time he saw her, he was always happy to be in her presence.

"Hey, Rae," he breathed softly. Even though he'd been in bed for hours, he still didn't have much energy to give or use. The gunshot had taken a lot out of him.

Raven's long eyelashes fluttered towards the ground while her cheeks flushed scarlet red. She didn't know when was the last time she'd been bashful around the young man, but it almost felt good to experience. She was experiencing the same butterflies she'd felt as a fifteen-year-old when she first realized she had a crush on him. Nothing could compare to the feeling of falling in love, especially with your best friend and soulmate.

"I brought you this," she whispered as she made her way over to the side of his cot. In her hands was a warm, travel mug. She handed it to the injured boy and he took it with caution, remembering the horrifying time she made breakfast for him. He wasn't even sure if he could call what she had cooked food.

He slowly took a sip and was taken aback by the shockingly wonderful flavor of the beverage that warmed his tongue. "Black coffee with coconut milk and a hint of cinnamon. My favorite," he muttered with a boyish smirk finding the corner of his mouth. "How'd you remember?"

Raven rolled her eyeballs to the back of her head and crossed her arms over her slippery, wet raincoat. "You ordered it every Tuesday at the café for four years. Why wouldn't I remember?"

Robin raised a snarky finger before taking another large gulp, "I believe you meant to say _because_ _I'm your best friend, Robin_."

Raven shook her head at his silly antics with a hint of contentment in her violet eyes. He just chuckled softly in reply.

"Hey," the former quiet girl started as she eased her fingers towards his forearm nervously, "about yesterday, I'm sorry I was so quick to bring Roy up. I could've been saying my last words to you, but thankfully I wasn't, and instead of rejoicing and showing you just how much you mean to me, I tried to force you into forgiving the person who put you in this hospital bed. I was just so confused and couldn't comprehend why all of this was happening…I didn't know what to do or say…"

Instead of replying, Robin simply just stared into the crevices and wrinkles of her sad face. Seeing her look so broken and guilty hurt him more than a bullet to his back, and he knew it was truly all his fault, despite the fact that she believed it to be hers. Love had made him more selfish than he'd already been and caused him to ruin the happy, loving union Raven and Speedy both deserved. They had both been through so much and in the end only had each other, but each other was all they needed. And he took that from both of them.

And because of that, he didn't know what to say. Raven sighed desperately, believing that he didn't reply because he was still slightly upset. She pulled the arm chair from the corner next to his bed and rested her hand beside his. Robin wasted no time intertwining their long fingers together like overgrown ivy and squeezing her hand with all the strength he had left in him.

Raven noticed the worn out look on his face and wanted to kiss his forehead like a mother nurturing her sick child, but was still too scared of fully loving him. And Robin knew exactly why. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was still wearing her lavish, amethyst engagement ring on her left ring finger; it was stabbing his palm the entire time he held her hand. There was no way she could really love him until she let go of Speedy.

"I just want you to know," she started with a mumble once again, "everything I said yesterday about leaning more towards you is still true. Even more so now actually."

Robin only nodded to show his understanding. "I can't help but think that this was our destiny all along," she chuckled sadly. "You didn't realize you were in love with me until I was ready to give Speedy a chance. And I didn't realize just how much I really did love you until I was willing to break his heart just to be with you. It almost makes our love sound wrong."

"Just think," Robin finally said, his dark eyebrows furrowing in anger at himself, "if I had realized I was in love with you just two weeks before, all of this hurt and pain could've been avoided. I had to be so stupid and blind."

Raven ran a slender finger along the masculinity of his jawline. "Yeah, but sometimes," she paused, causing him to turn his face to meet his remorseful eyes with her consoling ones. "Sometimes you have to be without something just to realize how much you truly need it in your life."

The boy's brilliant blue pupils lit up at her remark. He'd been so afraid of coming back to the country only to get rejected by the girl he'd yearned for, for years. He had no idea he'd have to go through such drastic measures just to get her back, but it was all worth it just to feel the bliss he experienced when he realized she really was still in love with him.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, making the girl raise a confused eyebrow, "I, um, talked to Bruce about Speedy. He's going to try his best to convince the district attorney to drop the charges, and if she doesn't, he assured me he'd get Speedy the best lawyer in all of this area."

"Really?" Raven asked cautiously, afraid that it was just his meds talking. Robin nodded his head up and down and Raven quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in return, making sure she didn't hurt him in the process. "Thank you so much, Rich. I don't know how to repay you."

Robin squinted his eyes at her last statement. "Raven, your happiness is all the payment I need. I know how much Roy and Lian mean to you, and if him being in prison hurts you, it hurts me. Not to mention, it is sort of my fault after all. I stole his girl."

Raven rolled her eyes at his boastfulness but was nevertheless grateful for his kind gesture. So, to thank him, she gave him a short but sweet kiss on the lips. It was simple but it told him exactly how she felt and what she was thinking.

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind rushed into the room, but instead of quickly separating from each other like they had so many times before, they continued to hold onto the other's touch. Turns out it was just the nurse making his way into the room.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but Mr. Grayson needs to take his meds and get some rest," he told them in a fatherly manner.

"Aww, do I have to?" Robin growled lowly. The man in the blue scrubs just nodded and pulled out a bottle of pills.

Raven sighed. She didn't really want to leave, but she wanted him to get better as soon as possible. "I think I'm going to try to find Speedy. We could really use a talk."

Robin nodded before popping a handful of drugs in his mouth. "Okay, I guess I'll just continue to go through these suspect files until I doze off. Promise you'll come back later?"

Raven smirked at the childlike plea. "Promise." And with that, she turned to leave him be.

But before she could get all the way out the room, he called out to her, "Rae?"

"Yes, Robin?" she uttered anxiously. His face was suddenly stern and serious which made her shake in her boots.

"No matter what happens between you two," he began, then continued with a deep breath, "I love you."

Raven's face lit up with the biggest grin she'd smiled in what seemed like months, which still wasn't very big but it was big enough for the both of them. "I love you too, Boy Blunder."

##############################################################################

"May I help you, Miss," the sturdy, police department clerk greeted Raven when she walked through the heavy, glass doors.

"Yes, can you tell me if Roy Harper is still being held here? Please, I really need to talk to him." Her nerves were throbbing in her head and it was probably obvious to everyone around.

The lady eyed her funnily but said, "Let me check for you."

However, her heart was beating a hundred times faster. She was so afraid of how Roy would react to seeing her. Wally admitting just how angry the boy had been after finding out about her infidelity made her wonder if he could ever hate her. Now, she had this crazy idea that he loathed every part of her when the truth was he probably hated himself for getting in this predicament.

Since the department was only a few blocks from the hospital and she wasn't exactly mentally prepared to face Roy yet, she had walked to her destination. The whole way there she had contemplated everything she wanted to tell the tall redhead, but nothing seemed good enough. None of the apologies made her seem worthy of forgiveness. And even if she had thought of something decent to say, she was sure she'd forget it the moment his eyes were on her.

"Follow me, Ma'am," the clerk knocked her out of her thoughts, "he's in one of the holding cells. The guard said you can just talk to him through the bars."

Raven followed the short, stubby lady down a long hall into another highly secured room that was lined with about three cells. In the first cell was a group of drunk teenage boys that had probably been brought in for underage drinking. In the next cell was a man with tattoos on every visible part of his body, including his face, and noticeable, healed bullet and stab wounds. Raven figured he'd been in that spot many times before.

Finally, they approached Speedy's cell. Raven's eyes instantly watered at the sight. In the corner was a man obviously high on drugs. He was repeatedly searching his pocket probably for his next fix and going through a nasty looking withdrawal.

On the other side of the room was a cot with a barely-there mattress and on top of the old, springy mattress was the ex-drug addict that Raven had nursed back to health and fallen in love with just a few years back. He was staring at the ceiling, probably trying his best to imagine that he was somewhere else. And worst of all, Raven couldn't help but notice the slow, small tears that were filling up his ears as he became more and more lost in his own world. He was clearly pained beyond measure.

"Get up, Harper. You have a visitor," one of the guards called as him and the clerk left Raven alone in front of the cold, metal bars.

It took a minute, but slowly Speedy replied, "If it's not my lawyer, I don't want to see them."

"I-it's me, Roy," Raven forced before anyone could ask her to leave.

The boy immediately shot up with a look of confusion on his handsome face. "Raven," he whispered to himself, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," she admitted with a sigh.

Unsurprisingly, his response was cold and harsh as he made his way towards her. "Honestly, Raven, I don't even want to hear your voice right now. I don't even want to see your face."

Raven unintentionally stepped back as he grabbed onto the bars and stared right down at her. "Look just hear me out."

"Why are you here?" he spat before she could say another thing. "You obviously don't care about me. And I'm finding it really hard to believe you ever did."

Raven grimaced in astonishment. "Speedy, you know how I feel about you. I've been in love with you for three years, and me cheating on you doesn't change that."

"Whatever, Raven," he breathed and spun around to walk back to his uncomfortable bed.

Raven rolled her eyes angrily. She didn't even know why she was trying. "What is your problem?" she screamed lowly. "You're the one who told me you loved me yesterday."

That made the boy stop in his place and immediately run back towards her. "You're right, and I still love you, Raven," he admitted, causing her eyes to grow big. "But I'll never be able to forgive you. You'll find out one day that betrayal is a bitch. Do you know how badly this is going to crush my daughter? Do you realize all of the pain you've caused all of our friends, including Robin? It's all on you."

Raven was speechless as her eyes swelled up with water. She stared into the angry amber eyes that had only ever looked at her with love and passion before. "Take it back."

Speedy pierced her violet eyes back and softened up when he realized just how guilty he probably was making her feel. "I'm sorry, Raven, but I just don't know how to move past this."

Raven nodded and sucked up the threatening tears. "If the opportunity ever presented itself again, you don't think you'd give me another chance?" she asked out of curiosity.

"No," he quickly retorted, but then decided to be honest with himself, "I mean, I don't know, Gem. My mind's saying _no_ but my heart is saying _yes_. But who are you fooling? I think we both know you're going to be with Robin for the rest of your life."

"What makes you think that?" she questioned sincerely. That was something she never expected to hear out of his mouth.

Speedy exhaled a miserable sigh. "You're really going to make me answer that?" he spat again, but proceeded to answer. "You guys were always meant to be together, but I tried to change that. I convinced you to fall in love with me and forget about him. Yet, I was truly foolish to think you'd ever fall out of love with him."

"That's not true, Roy," Raven assured him and touched his shoulder through the silver bars.

"It is," he said with the shake of his head, "and I'm sorry for that. But I don't regret it one bit. You taught me how to love, but you also taught me that it brings nothing but pain."

"Roy."

"Don't try to change my mind," he commanded and moved his shoulder away from her hand. "I'll never love another woman the way I love you. I'm beginning to think that maybe I should've never stopped being a manwhore. And, now, I'm going to have blue balls for the rest of my life in prison."

Raven couldn't help but smile at his silly statement which reminded her of the other reason she'd come to visit him. "Actually, Robin said that he talked to Bruce about getting the DA to drop the charges, but if she doesn't oblige, they'll make sure you'll have the best lawyer to help you fight the case. None of us want to see you suffer anymore."

"Keep your help," he said without even thinking about the offer. "I don't want to feel like I owe him anything. Besides, Wally's bailing me out today and we're going to find the best lawyer to get me out of this mess."

"Speedy—"

"You two just go on and live your lives happily ever after," he dragged sarcastically. "I'll just spend mine building my trust again."

"Speedy, just—"

"It's over, Raven," he interrupted once more, folding his arms tightly against his muscular chest.

But this time she didn't try again. Instead, she just looked down at the expensive ring on her left hand. For a minute, she toyed with it, moving it up and down along the length of her finger. Speedy watched as she did that, his heart suddenly filling itself up with misery once again as she pondered what she'd do next.

 _Flashback_

" _King me, baby!" An overly-confident, recovering drug addict cheered as he stacked a black checker on top of another._

 _Him and his new, violet-haired girlfriend were playing an intense game of checkers during visitation hours at his rehab center. She had been visiting him every weekend for the last two months and each time she came they occupied themselves with games, long walks, or just deep conversations about his health and random nothings. Over the course of those two months, they had fallen deeply in love with everything about the other, even though one of them had yet to admit it._

" _Don't get too excited," Raven bragged dryly and jumped his king with her red checker._

" _Dangnabbit," Speedy mumbled to himself as he stared at the board in disbelief. "I think you cheated, Gem."_

 _Raven smirked and crossed her arms over her full chest. "Me, cheat? Never."_

" _Why are you quiet ones always so sneaky?" the boy wondered playfully and moved his next piece further away from hers._

" _Why are you good-looking guys always so cocky?" she replied._

 _Speedy's ears perked like a listening dog. "Did you just call me good-looking or am I hearing things?"_

 _Raven let out a small, uncharacteristic giggle causing Speedy's smile to grow even larger. She was truly changing into a more open, emotional person, and it was all thanks to him._

" _Roy Harper," she called teasingly, "I think I love you."_

 _Speedy's jaw just about separated from his face. "You mean like in love?"_

 _Raven chuckled again at his shock. "Yes, like in love."_

 _Before she knew it, he was standing on top of the table, stomping and kicking checker pieces everywhere. "Did you guys just hear that? She loves me! Raven Roth is in love with me."_

 _All of the patients and counselors around whistled and cheered for them, causing Raven to sink in her chair from embarrassment. "Why…" she groaned._

 _Speedy hopped down from the table and immediately started bombarding her with questions, "If we ever have a kid together, can we name it Arrow? And if we have twins we can name them Beau and Arrow. Oh, and for triplets, how about Archer, Beau, and Arrow?" he teased with a permanent, one-hundred-watt smile on his face._

 _Raven blew air and deadpanned, "I think it's safe to say I hate you just as much as I love you."_

Finally, Raven pulled herself back into reality while at the same time pulling the ring off her finger. She reached it towards Roy who was standing there with his large, disappointed eyes pointed directly at her somber face. He couldn't believe she was giving him back the ring that'd meant so much to them just days before. It hurt every fiber in his body to think about it.

"If it's really over, I think you should keep it," she remarked after he finally took it from her grasp. "Maybe it'll remind you of all the good memories we created over the last few years."

Speedy stared at the beautiful, glistening amethyst stone in the dim jailhouse light and held the ring close to his heart with his eyelids firmly shut together. "Yeah, maybe so."

Raven watched him slowly fall apart in front of her and decided she had to leave before she broke down as well. Her decision had been made, and she had to stand her ground or else things would just get even worse. Next thing she knew she'd be cheating on Robin with Speedy, and she couldn't let that happen.

She turned to walk away and heard him let out a wounded exhalation. The guilt hit her like a ton of bricks.

Suddenly, a single tear rolled down her round cheek and onto the dirty, hard floor of the precinct. She quickly spun back around and ran at full force to the cell. She got as close as possible so that her body was pressed up against the bar against his and pulled him into a constricted hug. Then, something inside compelled her to pucker her lips and give him one last bittersweet kiss. His eyes doubled in shock as she pulled away breathless, but he was speechless.

"Thank you, Roy Harper, for teaching me to how to feel," she mumbled loudly enough for him to hear. "Without you, I wouldn't know how to let go and let be. And for that, I'll be forever grateful."

Speedy smirked and touched his warm lips. "Honestly, it was my pleasure."

Raven allowed a small smile to fill her eyes and turned to walk away once again. This time she succeeded. But it was by far the gloomiest walk she'd ever taken.

##############################################################################

Just moments later, Raven sat on a bench next to the bus stop near the station. The rain had decided to pour down in heaps again and she no longer had the heart or the energy to walk back to the hospital. She hoped by now Robin would be up and alert and could actually entertain her while she stayed by his side.

Just the thought of being next to Robin and holding his hand was making her feel better about the situation with Roy. She had high hopes that they would all eventually find happiness and one day be able to be friends again. It was just a matter of time.

 _Splat_! A car suddenly pulled up on the side of the road, splashing water and soaking her more than she already was. She was about to stomp over to the inconsiderate bastard and knock some sense into him until she realized what kind of car it was. It was a black, Lamborghini Gallardo that was very similar to the one X drove.

"Aww crap," Raven said to herself as the passenger window slowly moved downwards.

"Need a lift?" X's mysterious voice called from the driver's seat.

Raven sighed and looked around for the bus. It'd probably be minutes before the next one came, and she had to admit she was tired of being drenched in rain in the freezing temperatures. Plus, he was the one who said maybe she should let him take her for a ride sometime, so this was the perfect chance.

Without answering, she opened the door and took a seat in the warm vehicle. She quickly buckled up her seatbelt as she was sure she'd need it. Then, she looked over to greet X only to find that he was already staring at her with a stupid, boyish smirk on his face.

"What?" she growled through gritted teeth.

He chuckled and pulled out into oncoming traffic. _Right in front of a fast approaching, eighteen-wheeler_. If it wasn't for her seatbelt, Raven would've fell face first into the dashboard.

"I didn't take you for a bus person," he said over the loud bass of his music.

"My car's at the hospital. I just went for a walk and got caught in the rain," she retorted in defense.

"Good thing I found you then." He smirked, then shot another glance at her. "So, I take it your heading to the hospital?"

"Yes," she uttered.

"I'm assuming whatever is at the hospital is the reason you haven't been to work in two days."

"Oh shit!" Raven exclaimed with dread in her voice. With all that was going on, she'd totally forgotten about her small job at the bookstore. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized something was missing out of her day.

"No worries. Renee's already hiring more people."

Raven facepalmed herself. Renee was probably so disappointed in her. All she ever seemed to do was fail people.

Seconds later, she removed her palm from her eyes only to find X about to run a red light. His face was deep into a message on his phone and his foot was pressing hard on the accelerator. Raven was almost certain they were about to die in a collision.

"X, red light!" she finally found the nerves to shout.

The boy looked up, dropped his phone, and slammed hard on his breaks, causing the car to drift to the side. Raven felt everything in his backseat crashing against her seat and onto the floor. Luckily, there were no other cars beside them. And just as soon as the car stopped, the light flashed green and X took off once more.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" she bellowed.

X tried to catch his frightened breath, "Sorry, I like to drive on the dangerous side."

"Just get me to the hospital _alive_ ," she barked and looked back at the things that had fallen onto the floor of his messy backseat. There were stacks of papers, Flakies wrappers, old books, and long receipts. But the thing that caught her eye the most was the pair of steel-toe boots that were sitting so effortlessly on the floor behind his seat. She reached to the back and picked up the long boot and inspected the soles. Sure enough, it was the same as the print of the footsteps her and Robin had discovered at the museum.

"Tired of your combat boots?" he teased and rubbed a hand through his parted, black hair. But Raven's eyes only focused on the platinum watch hanging around his boney wrist. The watch was the very same as the watch on the display of the jewelry store that Red X had robbed and destroyed.

"Oh my God," Raven whispered to herself. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; Robin was right all along. "It's you."

"Come again, Doll," X said casually and slowed to a stop at the next red light.

"It's you!" she roared and tried to open her door but it was locked. "And you've been right under my nose the whole time!" She pulled and pulled, but the door wouldn't budge. She searched around the dashboard and radio for a button but there was none that symbolized the locks. She looked at X with a fearful expression in her eyes but his face looked more confused than evil.

"What exactly are you talking about, Raven?" he asked with squinted, exotic eyes as he reached towards his side of the car to unlock the doors.

"You're Red X," she hissed and opened the door the very moment he came to another stop. Luckily, they were right around the corner from the hospital.

"Wait!" X screamed when she slammed the door. "You seriously think I could be Red X?"

Raven shook her head at what she figured was him trying to lure her back in. "I don't think, I know."

"Hmph," X chuckled in disbelief, "some friend."

But Raven paid him no mind. Instead she took off down the sidewalk and around the corner towards the hospital in the icy, pouring rain and she didn't stop until she reached the elevator that would take her to Robin's floor. Once she reached his floor, she scurried down the hall, trying her best to ignore all the crazy looks she was receiving.

"Robin!" she screamed the moment her foot touched the threshold of his door.

Robin's head shot up from the paperwork he had his nose stuck in and raised a worried eyebrow. "You okay, Raven?" Then, he smirked. "You're dripping wet."

"Robin, you were right from the jump," she said as she hurried over to him. "Xavier Sinclair is Red X."

Robin's face made a combination of expressions before he finally choked out, "Actually, Raven, after what happened yesterday and after going through my notes over twenty times, I'm pretty sure Red X is… _Jason_."

"Jason?" Raven questioned dumbly and fell back into the armchair that was still beside his bed. "Your brother, Jason?"

Robin sighed a defeated sigh, "Yeah," he mumbled and avoided ashamed eye contact with her. "I didn't know how to tell you yesterday but the stolen object they found on him was the amethyst gem that was missing from the jewelry store. I should've known then, but I really wanted to believe him when he said he found it."

"Oh my God," Raven whispered as she went into deep thought. There was no doubt that X definitely hated her now.

"He could've easily gotten a Flakies bar from Bruce's stash," Robin began to tell her just why he was sure the coldblooded thief was his adopted brother. "Not to mention, he was in juvie for breaking and entering into a high-security place. Plus, he admitted to me that he steals from people he sees doing wrong. He even once said he was a smooth criminal."

"Wow," Raven said dumfounded. She was in a serious state of shock. Even if it wasn't X, Red X still had been right there under their noses. "I can't believe Jason's Red X."

"I'm _who_?" A voice suddenly rang from the doorway. Both Raven and Robin's faces instantly twisted into an expression of panic, and the panic was warranted as the voice belonged to Jason himself.

But after the long week she was having, Raven wasn't for the bull. She was going to force him to admit to his crimes without hesitation if it was the last thing she did.

"You're Red X," she retorted after a while, standing out of her seat and crossing her arms to show that she was standing her ground no matter what.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the teen said with his hands up in defense, "I may be a criminal but I'm not Red X."

"Robin told me how you _found_ the amethyst gem that just so happened to be a part of the stolen goods in Red X's collection," the older woman sassed and stepped closer to the dark teen. "How do you explain that?"

"Aw, come on," he breathed, throwing his hands up. "I did find it. I can't believe you're accusing me." The whole time Robin sat in silence watching the scene horrifically unfolding in front of him.

Raven rolled her eyes at the teen's attempts for sympathy. "In that case, where'd you find it?"

Jason chuckled blankly and glanced at his older brother's worried blue eyes. "I come here to be a decent brother and check on Robin and I overhear you guys accusing me of being Red X. I'm out of here. _For good_."

And with that, he turned to storm out the door, but Raven's needy voice stopped him. "Wait, Jason," she called gently, suddenly wondering if Robin was wrong once again, "if you really did find it, where'd you find it? We could really use the hint."

"Just let him go, Raven," Robin finally commented causing Jason to shake his head in annoyance.

"No, Robin, you're the one who wants to solve this mystery, remember?" she deadpanned with her eyes in the back of her head.

To her surprise, Jason was actually willing to answer. "You really want to know?" Raven nodded up and down with uncertainty. "Robin's room."

The girl stood in silence for a moment before choking out a, "What?"

"I found it in Robin's room," he repeated more slowly with a straight face. "I was bored and alone at home one day, so I thought I'd go snooping around his room. I thought I'd hit the jackpot when I found a large keepsake box under his bed. When I first opened the box, all I found was old pictures of you guys and your friends and I'm guessing Robin's biological family. But under the pictures and old keepsakes were dazzling jewels and random pieces of jewelry that are worth a fortune. Under the jewels was an antique, amethyst and diamond encrusted crown and a ton of more ancient artifacts."

"Like I said I thought I'd hit the jackpot," he continued. "But what I'd really done was make myself an accessory to one of the hottest cases in the city. And now he's trying to frame me."

"Ro-Robin?" Raven stuttered almost inaudibly and turned to look at the injured boy in the bed behind her. But his face was filled with what looked like sincere confusion as he hunched a seemingly unknowing shoulder.

"I'm just saying, you've never seen Robin and Red X in the same room together," Jason added to his commentary.

"I've never seen you in the same room with him either, Smart Ass," Raven snapped. Her heart was beating at a ferocious speed and the only thing that would calm her down was Robin telling her that Jason was just messing with her head.

"But you've definitely never seen him and Robin together."

"Quiet," Raven spat and turned her body so that she was face to face with Robin. "Robin, please tell me it's not true. Just tell me he's lying so we can really solve this."

Robin stared into the violet eyes of the girl he was deeply in love with and felt tears forming in his own. Everything was just going so wrong. Every time he thought it was all good, something else happened to ruin it all.

He heaved a deep sigh and sent a deadly glare to his so-called brother and turned to Raven with a look of guilt. "I'm sorry, Raven," he whimpered, causing her to inch further and further away from him like he had cooties. "I thought I could kill two birds with one stone, you know. I thought if I staged a criminal act and then seemingly solved it before the police, I could convince Bruce that being a detective was my calling after all. Plus, it was a great opportunity to give you and me a good reason to hang out."

"I realize now that it was a huge mistake," he kept going. "I can't prove that I deserve to be a detective by being a criminal. And you and I would somehow have ended up together regardless of whether or not we solved a crime together. I was just so desperate to have the perfect life of my dreams. I don't know what I was thinking. Please tell me you'll forgive me, Raven."

But Raven was speechless. Her breath was literally caught in her throat, and before she could completely comprehend everything that'd just taken place, she was brushing past Jason and into the streets of the outside world. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get as far away from Steel City as her body would allow. There was no going back. There was no joy or positivity to be found in this whole situation. Speedy was right: betrayal was a bitch.

She just couldn't believe it. And she didn't want to. The love of her life had stabbed her right in the back with his self-seeking antics. Her best friend had tricked and deceived her after she'd given up her happy life for hopes of one with him.

It took her realizing all of that for her to grasp the truth: Robin was not just a criminal and a liar. _Robin was Red X._

 **##############################################################################**

 **A/N: You guys think so much like me that I honestly don't know if that was a shocking revelation. Probably not lol especially since on the show he was technically the first Red X. Anyway, I hope that was decent, and I think the next chapter will be the last :( I originally intended for it to have a sad tone to it, but do you guys think I should make it a hopeful one?**

 _ **: Yeah, I didn't really know how any other suspect would fit in. Unless, maybe it was Wally, but then for some reason in my head, it wouldn't have hurt as much lol. And you're right. The whole "crime of passion" thing is some bull. No matter how hurt you are, if you pull the trigger, you still knew what you were doing. You really put a lot of thought into your reviews and it means a lot :) I'm starting to think maybe I should watch soaps, too, because apparently I have a flair for the dramatic lol.**_

 _ **Mee: Hey :) Ik poor Lian, and it seems as if you were more on the Rae/Speedy train, so I hope this hasn't ruined the story for you lol. I almost wanted to somehow make them work, but then it wouldn't be realistic. I don't think I'd be necessarily mad at Speedy either simply because they sort of provoked him, but he kinda went too far. And Raven's just a confused, young woman who needs to get her mind and her emotions together lol. Btw your reviews still make me laugh :) Thanks!**_

 _ **argent82: Yes, in my heart, Robin and Raven fit together the best. I kind of intentionally played that whole Robin and Raven thing up again in these last couple chapters just so the betrayal at the end could be that much worse. Idk if it worked, but I tried lol. Thanks for reading :)**_

 _ **And thank you to everyone else for reading as well 3**_


	15. One Last Time

**Pre-A/N: Hi, guys…if you're still here lol. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to upload the final chapter. I totally scrapped the original way I wanted to end the story, so I had no idea what to write. Then, when I just started typing this, I wasn't really satisfied with it. But I'm never satisfied so here you go. Also, let's just add that I hate grad school.**

 **Because I did change the ending, I might've lied about something I said earlier lol. You'll figure it out by the time you finish. This chapter is the longest I've ever written which may or not be a good thing. I thought about breaking it up but everything seemed to just flow together. Hopefully the length makes up for the amount of time it took me to upload this. A final author's note is at the end of the chapter :) Thanks!**

 **15\. One Last Time**

" **I was a liar. I gave into the fire. I know I should've fought it. At least I'm being honest. Feel like a failure 'cause I know that I failed you. I should've done you better 'cause you don't want a liar…So one last time, I need to be the one who takes you home. One more time. I promise after that, I'll let you go." -Ariana Grande**

 **##############################################################################**

' _Never realized how much junk I have,'_ Raven thought as she struggled to carry a large brown box two times her size into the master bedroom of her new apartment. Light from the newly shining spring sun filled the large room with warmth and ambiance and the view of the still, blue bay increased the calmness in her spirit. It had been two and a half long months since the whole Speedy shooting Robin fiasco went down which meant it'd also been two and a half months since she'd discovered that Robin had been the highly sought-after Red X all along. And still after all this time, she was trying her best to move past it all.

In an ironic turn of events, after storming from the hospital back into the pouring rain on that momentous day, X had been pacing outside the double doors of the entrance. Despite what'd happened the last time they were together, Raven wasted no time running towards him and pulling him into a needy hug. Understandably, X was taken aback and at first avoided even touching her, but sooner or later he could tell she just needed comforting and a friend, so he slowly hugged her back.

" _What's wrong, Doll?" X pulled back from the sobbing girl and finally asked after two minutes of looking dazed and confused in front of all the pedestrians walking by._

 _Raven was glad her tears were blending with the stormy weather even though she knew any fool could tell she was bawling hardcore behind the falling drops. "It's him. He's Red X," she eventually choked to her original suspect._

 _X raised an eyebrow and placed his cold, wrinkling fingers into the deep pockets of his thick, black coat. "Who? I thought you were sure I was Red X."_

 _Raven looked up at the cloudy, gray sky as the clear droplets continued to roll off her chin. "The guy I cheated on my fiancé with. He lied to me and tricked me into thinking he was serious about solving the case of Red X," she paused and looked into the stern, sympathetic face of the taller boy in front of her. "But it was him all along. It was all just this big plot to get me to fall for him again like I did in high school."_

" _Wow," X said after a minute of only staring at her, not knowing what to say. "If only there was a book of your life in the bookstore, then I'd enjoy my job much more."_

" _Seriously, X?" Raven scowled after a minute. That's what she got for thinking he could ever be serious and a good person to confide in. She turned to walk away once again. She didn't know where she was going or who she could trust, but she was willing to be all alone if that's what it was going to take._

" _No, but seriously, Raven," X called before she could get too far away. He caught up behind her and continued, "That's really messed up. Guy sounds like a psycho. You're a really good person, and I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt you."_

 _Raven stopped in her tracks near the emergency room entrance and kicked a random rock on the sidewalk. She folded her arms over her shivering chest and turned back to face X even though she didn't have the courage to look him in his face. "Thanks, but I'm not a good person. And I never will be."_

" _I beg to differ," he hunched his shoulders and crossed his own arms. "I've watched you around the store. You don't say or do much, but you have a strong, interesting presence. I can tell you're a pretty passionate woman who cares a lot about a lot of people. You just don't know how to show it because you've been scared of showing it for so long."_

 _Raven slowly glanced up at him with large, baby-like eyes. "How'd you know that?"_

 _X smirked and moved a large, wet piece of violet hair that was sticking to her forehead. "Did I ever tell you I was an empath in a past life?"_

 _Raven rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on the growing puddles on the ground under them. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be pissed that I accused you."_

" _I am," he responded instantly, causing her to look up at him almost as quickly, "well, I was, but I was worried. Just wanted to make sure you didn't get hit by a car or anything. You did storm off like a crazy woman."_

 _Despite the burning pain brewing in her vital organs, Raven found herself wanting to smirk at his confession. "Aww, Mr. Coldhearted cares."_

" _Eh," he started with the wave of his hand, "you're the only friend I have in Steel. Figured I could forgive you."_

 _Raven nodded in content. He would never be her first choice if she had to choose a random person to confide in, but he wasn't exactly the worst choice._

" _Thank you," she uttered with a small, forced smile._

 _X grinned, removing the maroon scarf around his neck and wrapping it around hers. "You don't have to fake a smile for me. I can tell you're hurting," he admitted, much to her shame. "Come on let's get you home."_

" _I can't go back there," she rushed and tightened her arms around her waist. "Not now at least."_

 _X glanced at her, concerned and thinking. "Um, okay. How about my place?"_

 _Raven looked away shyly and hunched one shoulder. "Uh, I don't know."_

" _Strictly platonic," he assured her. "I have a guest room and some warm clothes. I promise I won't try anything. Just want to be a decent friend at least."_

" _Seriously?" Raven asked with a little doubt in her voice. Since when did X have boundaries? He flirted with her even after knowing she was in a relationship._

" _I think we all know you have enough boy trouble right now," he teased, but immediately regretted it when he saw the pain that washed over her already moist violet eyes. "Look, Raven, I know I've been a pretty big asshole. But I'm only an asshole to people I care about. I never really had friends coming up, and I'd like to change that with you. So, please let me help you. I don't want to see you going on some unstoppable downward spiral."_

And two and a half months later, Raven was more than glad that she had taken him up on his offer. It'd been nice to have a kind, strong shoulder to cry on, someone to bring her food when she was too depressed to get out of bed, someone to scorn her when she talked negatively and wanted to give up on life, someone to put at least a half smile on her face, and just someone who wouldn't judge her for her own self-hurting mistakes.

She knew she had Terra and Jinx and even Kori, but she was so embarrassed to talk about the fact that she brought it all on herself. All three of them had been rooting for her and Speedy and she let them all down. Plus, they all looked at her as the sensible, loyal one with a good head on her shoulders. How could she mess up and be unfaithful to someone she appeared to care so much about? None of them could understand that, but she was still their friend. It'd taken a couple weeks for them all to be able to even look her in her face, but eventually everything was as normal as it could be.

"No way," Raven heard X laughing in disbelief as she made her way back into the box-filled living room her friends were chatting and unpacking in.

After over sixty days of crashing with X, Raven was finally moving into her own place. _Directly across the hall from his apartment._ She wasn't exactly quite ready to be alone yet, but she had been more than tired of being a third wheel with him and his frequent one night stands. She'd left her old apartment to Speedy and Lian since she couldn't stand to be in its thick, glum atmosphere anymore. Besides, they needed it more than her, and it wasn't like she was going to force him and her out on the street. It was the least she could do after all the tears she'd caused.

"Yes way," Terra chuckled as she used a box cutter to open one of the overly-taped parcels. Her, Beast Boy, Jinx, and Cyborg had joined in on the "fun" of helping Raven move and unpack all of her millions of—as Beast Boy called them—creepy things.

"Tell him, Rae," Jinx snickered as her and her buff boyfriend pushed the brand new, Victorian-style, blue sofa into the center of the small, cozy room.

"Tell him what?" Raven questioned and eyed Beast Boy funnily as he struggled to get silver duct-tape that was somehow wrapped around him off his lean body.

"Tell him how my little sister won the hearts of everyone at prom and was voted prom queen," Cyborg replied happily and admired his surprisingly admirable interior decorating skills.

Raven rolled her eyes and brushed past the unbelieving X. "Oh, _that_. That's something I'd rather forget."

A sly smirk quickly found X's face as he teased, "Dry, coldhearted, sarcastic, evil Raven Roth was well-liked enough to be Prom Queen? God, I'd like to see those pictures. I bet you didn't even smile."

"I wasn't there when they announced the winners." Raven shrugged and plopped onto the couch while her friends continued to do all the hard labor. Suddenly, she wasn't in the mood for decorating and arranging.

"Yeah, I heard you and Speedy were somewhere getting it in," Beast Boy snickered, but everybody immediately shooting him death glares for mentioning Speedy's name ceased his amusement.

"We kinda sorta were," Raven admitted much to everyone's surprise. "But they did call me and Robin to take our picture before they printed out the yearbooks."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced at each other in shocked silence. They'd all learned weeks ago that saying Robin and Speedy's names were off limits because of the soreness and tears they caused the girl. But here she was perfectly fine after hearing Speedy's name and saying Robin's as if he never broke her heart. Maybe she finally was breaking free, letting go, and moving on with her life.

X looked back at the girl sitting casually on the antique-style couch with her hands sitting perfectly in her lap and cautiously asked, "Mind if I see it? I can't help but wonder how you look in a cheesy prom dress and a cheaply made crown."

"Uh, yeah," Raven stood up with a small smile, causing her friends to let out a breath of relief. "Let me go get my yearbook."

Moments later, Raven came back out into the crowd empty-handed. After going through her box of old keepsakes and pictures from her younger years, she finally remembered exactly where'd she placed the old, dusty book full of memories: in Speedy's wardrobe closet right under his copy. Wally and Artemis had kindly packed all of her things and brought them from Speedy's place so the two exes didn't have to face each other, and she was almost positive that they hadn't thought to look inside Speedy's dresser for any of her belongings.

And even though she wasn't exactly the biggest fan of high school, she actually cherished the book for the fond memories it held. There was that one picture of Robin holding her with his arms around her red dress-covered waist and stealthy, golden crowns on their heads, an off-guard picture of her, Robin, and Speedy talking at the powderpuff game right before Robin decided to whack Speedy in the jaw out of what she knew now was jealousy, and another off-guard of her and Speedy as they strolled arm-in-arm into the enchantment that was their senior prom. Best of all, there were all the loving signatures and notes all of her friends had left her in the back of the book. When Robin first went away to London, she took it upon herself to read the affectionate, sincere, page-long letter he'd written to her whenever she even so much as slightly missed him. Eventually, she got over it and the book hardly left Speedy's wardrobe.

"I think I left it at Speedy's place," she finally spoke up, causing them all to look at her yet again.

X hunched his shoulders and continued to hook up the complicated wires of her new television. "It's fine. It would've been a nice laugh, but it's not that serious."

"Actually, I think I'm going to go get it," rolled off her tongue quickly. They all looked at her with concerned and disapproving faces. After the depression she'd just made it out of, they weren't exactly sure if she was ready to face the redhead just yet.

"You sure, Raven?" Jinx questioned like a concerned big sister.

Raven nodded twice. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Want me to come?" Terra asked with worried, furrowed, blonde eyebrows.

"Or me?" X added. "You know, just in case he tries to shoot you."

"Guys, he's not going to shoot me," Raven deadpanned as she grabbed her keys off the sparkling clean, coffee table. "It's not that serious. You know he's not that kind of person."

"I'm just scared you'll come home crying about everything again," Jinx voiced bluntly, but it was exactly what the others were thinking.

Raven sighed and eased her way towards the door. "I'll be fine…and I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

And with that, she was out the door. She took a deep breath as she eased her way down the hall. She didn't really know exactly what she was doing herself, but for some reason that whole yearbook thing had just given her an extreme dose of courage and adrenaline.

Thinking about prom had taken her back to the moment when Speedy admitted his feelings for her. That had been such a lengthy, trying night. First, she had gone through the whole day scared that he wouldn't show up at her door due to his unnerving usage of heroin. Then, when they'd gotten to prom, she ran into Robin who decided to tell her that Starfire was more beautiful than her. After that, Speedy came to comfort her and she agreed to bail out on the corny dance with him. Next, they got all hot and steamy in the backseat of their limo and she freaked out on him. They walked out onto the rocks above the bay and she admitted to him that she wasn't ready for the sexual things he was used to doing. Then, much to her shock, he proceeded to admit that he was falling in love with her. And for some reason, she froze up.

Well, who was she kidding? She knew why she'd frozen up. She was still in love with Robin at the time, but her feelings for Speedy had been rapidly developing. She was confused, lost, and didn't know how to express what she was experiencing. Plus, she didn't want to give the boy false hope if she'd never feel the same. And she didn't know what changed in her, but eventually she did feel the same, and after a while, she was sure she was right in her decision in choosing him.

But what if she had gone with her first decision. What if she'd just continued to lie to Speedy and tell him that she felt nothing for him? What if she'd just broken his heart three years ago and continued to pursue Robin? What if that night in the hospital she'd kissed Robin and told him that she was happy he finally felt the same instead of letting him think he was too late? Well, maybe her hands wouldn't be shaking uncontrollably as she turned into the parking lot of her former home. Maybe she'd be somewhere in a flat in London with another, amethyst engagement ring on her finger, but it'd be from Robin instead. Maybe the dark-haired man wouldn't be somewhere eating barely cooked slop and sharing cold water with other untrustworthy men.

But then again, maybe Speedy wouldn't even be here in the flesh anymore. She was the one who'd helped him through his deadly addiction and rehab. There's no telling where he'd be without her support and motivation. And as unmotherly as she was, she was still very aware of the basics of raising a child, especially a girl since she was one herself, and without her insight, Speedy wouldn't have the slightest clue about raising a baby.

For the first time in her twenty-one years, Raven was beginning to realize that everything that happened in life was meant to happen. Every little thing from the drop of a pen to the time you choose to walk into a store to the betrayal of a friend happened for a reason. There was always going to be _what ifs and if onlys_ but the past was unchangeable. Every tough, stressful, heartbreaking situation she'd suffered through would one day be her source of strength in the next trying situation. The more she went through, the stronger she grew, and she didn't regret one bit of it.

And she told herself this over and over again as she rode the quiet elevator all the way to the top of her old, luxurious complex. Her new place was much more hidden, less gaudy, and dare she say—cozier, and a lot less busy. Yet, not one person stopped the machine to get on as she rode which caused her great inner strife. She wanted to prolong her unplanned arrival as long as possible.

When the machine finally stopped, she realized there was no point of delaying the matter. She'd have to face the man she once loved one day. They shared the exact same group of friends and went to the same school for Pete's sake. It was inevitable. Not to mention, she was extremely curious about his and Lian's wellbeing and actually truly wanted her book.

 _Knock, knock._ Raven surprised herself with how quickly she knocked on the door. She expected herself to hesitate a couple times before actually letting her fist make contact with the hard wood. But the moment she came face to face with her old entrance, confidence swallowed her whole.

Suddenly, the door opened and, with no surprise, it was Roy. But for some reason, he didn't look at her after opening it, instead he left it ajar and walked back into the living room as if he was inviting her in. Raven stood in the doorway awkwardly with her feet trying to decide whether or not they actually wanted to move. It all just seemed a little odd. It's not like he had a peephole to see it was her.

"Wow, Wally, I think that's the longest you've ever been quiet," he finally called as he fell back onto their old, red couch and observed the bright, cloudy sky through the ceiling-high window.

' _Now it makes sense,'_ she thought, then stuttered out loud, her voice shakier than her hands, and her skin redder than the deep red lipstick she was modeling on her full lips, "Th-that's because I-I'm not Wally."

Speedy's head snapped quicker than a hot knife through butter towards her raspy voice. An expression of panic and astonishment swam over his face that Raven would've missed if she hadn't been staring right at him. It was almost as if this time she was the one standing there facing him with a pistol in her hands. But just as quickly, he was back to a state of composure as he stood up and slowly walked over to her.

"Raven," he breathed and stepped closer, his manly hand reaching out to touch her bony shoulder. The girl wasn't thinking as she swallowed and inched backwards in fear. The murderous, monstrous look on his face when he pulled that trigger was still haunting her sleep after two months of trying to push it out her brain. But despite her remaining fear, she was ready to let it go. She was ready to move past it and see him in a good light again; the ruthless image had been hovering over her way too long.

"Hi, Roy," she finally uttered and held her crossbody purse strap closer to her chest.

"Come in," he motioned with a small smirk, "I only bite if you want me to."

Raven smirked back and stepped into the cool, air-conditioned place, closing the door softly behind her. For a minute, they just stood there, staring on and off at each other and the clean, carpeted floor. Neither really knew what to say or wanted to be the one who spoke first. Unbeknownst to the other, they were both equally intimidated by the other's presence.

But Roy decided to be the braver one. "So…what brings you here?"

"Um," Raven started but soon realized that she'd forgotten exactly what made her come. "Oh, yeah, is my yearbook here?"

"Uh, yeah," he started and pointed to the back with his thumb, "I think it's still in my closet. I'll go get it for you."

In just seconds, she was alone again, standing there wondering what the hell she was doing. Why in God's name was she at Speedy's place? Didn't she learn anything from her previous mishaps? _Never approach your ex._ Especially in your old home. It'll just cause you to think of the past and relive old feelings and memories. But Raven was determined to not let that happen to her. She was just here to make amends to their friendship and get her yearbook so that X could laugh at the picture and tease her for wearing that tacky, preppy crown for a week.

"Here you go," his deep voice almost startled her out of her panties. She glanced up and unintentionally snatched the book with haste. She was about to throw out a _thank you_ and bolt out of there as fast as she could, but something made her stop. _No, she wasn't a wuss_. She was going to have self-control and make this work.

"Thank you," she choked out and looked up into his foggy, rare-colored eyes. Gosh, they were always so hard to read whenever he was watching her. And she was usually good at reading people which just made that burn her soul even more.

"Yeah," he mumbled and bit his bottom lip. The situation was slowly growing awkward and his confusion was starting to become more and more obvious.

"So," she chirped in an unusually chipper tone, "I heard you're a model or something now."

Speedy let out a short, soft chuckle and scratched the back of his neck in modesty. "Yeah, remember that mugshot guy that blew up a few years ago and had all those modeling agencies dying to sign him?" Raven nodded with an unimpressed look in her eyes. "Well, I'm the new hot mugshot guy. Somehow my picture got out and I just randomly started getting all these calls from agencies wanting to sign me."

Raven rolled her eyes, crossing her thin arms across her ample chest. "Why am I not shocked that even your mugshot somehow makes girls' panties wet?"

"I'm the handsome, debonair, and, most of all, sexy Roy Harper," he shrugged, "of course my mugshot makes girls want to take their clothes off. I guess the anger on my face that night translated as fierceness."

"Cocky as usual," the violet-haired woman droned. "Just don't give up on your dream of being an addiction counselor."

"Groupies are all over me like they were back in high school," he said playfully, taking out a comb seemingly out of nowhere and neatening up his hair. "And they came at _just_ the right time."

Raven raised an eyebrow and thought about the three years of him being celibate. She still couldn't believe he'd succeeded in keeping his junk out of any vaginas or anuses.

"Have you done it yet?" she asked out of true curiosity. He _did_ seem to be in an abnormally happy mood and that usually only meant one thing for Speedy: he had somehow gotten off.

"Done it?" he questioned with the raise of his hand.

Raven hunched a knowing shoulder and glanced away with an ashamed blush, "You know… _it_."

"Oh, yeah, a couple times," Speedy waved her off matter-of-factly and walked over to face the long window. "Little Roy was shrinking from inactivity."

"Well—" Raven was about to say something smart alecky in defense, but he interrupted before she could.

"But, honestly," he started then turned to meet his bright, amber eyes with her cloudy, violet ones, "they didn't do anything for me. Especially after waiting to become one with you for so long. Just didn't feel right."

Raven sighed as quietly as she could and removed her gaze from his heart-stabbing one, "Look, Roy, I know what I did was a hundred times worse than horrible. I still can't believe I was able to lose control and break your heart like that. And I understand if you never forgive me. But…" she paused, and found the courage to take baby steps towards his more masculine stature, "I would really love it if we could be friends. We can start off gradually, but I really hope that one day things won't be awkward with us."

Speedy raised a blank, furry eyebrow. "You seriously think I can forgive you?" Raven just gazed back in discomfort and embarrassment. Then, his blank stare slowly morphed into a teasing smile. "Aww, I'm just messing with you. Of course we can be friends, Gem. After all I've been through these last few months, I'm in a place in my life where I can forgive you now."

Raven felt scared-turned-joyous tears brimming at the edge of her eyelids but she refused to give him that satisfaction. "Thank you, Sunny D. That really means so much."

"Besides," the boy angled his face in the light of the sun, highlighting the true wonder of his eyes, "I might need someone to babysit Lian while I'm traveling the world for my modeling career."

Raven once again rolled her eyes at the tall, well-toned boy repeatedly attempting to strike a pose, smize, and purse his pink lips in what he thought was a sexy expression.

As Raven pondered more and more, it was starting to seem like he truly had won in this situation. It should be noted that after a month in jail, he took an amazing plea deal in which he would only have to do five years of community service and wear a house arrest bracelet for six months. It wasn't the best situation but it sure beat rotting away in prison for a minimum of ten years. Wally really had hired the best lawyer he could find, despite the cost, and in Lian and Speedy's case, it had paid off. Now the little girl didn't have to grow up without both parents. Not to mention, this modeling gig would give Speedy much needed income, and who knew, maybe it'd one day make him a millionaire.

On the contrary, the man Raven was truly in love with was somewhere wasting his life away in a prison cot. He had effed up. _Tremendously_. After his stint in the hospital, he had gone to the police station and turned himself and the stolen objects in. He ended up pleading guilty to three counts of burglary, three counts of grand larceny, and one count of vandalism.

Due to his father being Bruce Wayne, he had technically lucked out as well. He had only gotten six months in prison, one year of probation, and had to pay over $500,000 in fines. But prison wasn't the worst consequence. He'd lost an amiable relationship with his brother, respect from his father and most of the city, pretty much all of his friends, and worst of all, the love of his life, Raven Roth. And it was all because he wanted her to himself and to prove his worth to Bruce. There were so many other ways he could've done that if it was truly what he wanted, but somehow his dark, twisted, lonely mind came up with the plan to be the most wanted criminal in the state.

"How's Grayson?" Speedy's voice came as if he had read her mind. _He knew her so well._ "I heard he turned out to be that Red X guy and is doing a stretch in prison now."

" _Ahem_ ," she cleared the reignited nervousness in her throat, "um, I don't know. I haven't talked to him since I found out."

"Really? Why not?" Speedy asked, taken aback by her admission. He knew how much she truly loved the ebony-haired, blue-eyed boy and knew there was no way she could truthfully be content without him in her life. The boy might've been the bane of his existence but he was the light in Raven's.

"I hate him," Raven's hoarse voice shocked herself as she forced her gaze away from the window. She couldn't stand the bright, cheeriness of the outside world around them. It made the darkness inside her heart deeper, blacker, and emptier.

Speedy gently placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and assured her, "No, you don't, Raven."

The upset woman let out a very audible breath of air, "But I want to." Then, she looked up into Speedy's surprisingly sympathetic, attention-grabbing irises. "Why can't I hate him?"

Speedy breathed his own sigh and dropped his hand and eyes, "He might've betrayed you and stabbed you in the back, but you love him more than anything and anyone in this world. There's no other person you can see yourself with, and you always see the good in everything he does." Then, he turned back to face the ground outside below them. He couldn't count the hundreds of times over the last few weeks he'd thought about taking that plunge. "Betrayal always hurts more when it's done by the person you love and care for with all you have. You feel stupid, hopeless, and, worst of all, unworthy. Like you did something wrong."

Raven gawked at the back of his head, suddenly realizing that he was pulling from his own experience with her. "Roy, I'm so sorry."

"But," he continued without acknowledging her apology, "you love them so much you're willing to forgive and forget. You're willing to let go of all the agony and tears they caused you, because in the end…you just want to see them happy."

With that last word, he moved his body so that they were face-to-face, chest-to-chest, and toe-to-toe. He ogled her with so much emotion, Raven almost thought she'd cower under his passionate stare. "Roy—"

"Even if it's from afar," he breathed and carefully pushed a thick lock of violet hair behind her small diamond-studded ear.

Raven squirmed in her skin and whispered, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you should go see him, Raven," he forced but not impatiently. "Even with all he did, you love him and he without a doubt loves you more than he loves himself."

Raven sniffled despite the fact that not a tear was falling from her eyes. "It's funny. I'm almost flattered that he'd do that just to get me back. Something within my dark, creepy mind is actually turned on by that."

"He's a dick, no name pun intended, but he has balls I'll give him that," Speedy smirked and eyed the now clear blue sky once again.

Raven snickered softly then looked up at the man she once loved. "You really think I should forgive him?" She was actually amazed that Speedy of all people was encouraging her to go talk to Robin. All of her friends, including X and her mother, were totally against her even thinking about him, let alone still being in love with and forgiving him. But after living with her and her wild emotions for three years, it was safe to say Speedy knew her better than all of them.

"Yeah, Gem." He nodded, then let a tiny leer grace his face. "Go get your man."

Suddenly, "Ravie!" Lian's girly voice and foot scatters filled the room. She was still dressed in her frivolous, pink, Cinderella pajamas and was somehow holding Alice and two of the Barbies Raven had gotten her for Christmas in her small hands.

"Hey, Lian," Raven chuckled as the little redhead practically flew into her scrawny arms. "I see you're still the happiest person I know."

Lian's rosy-cheeked face lit up as she rushed, "Yesterday Daddy took me to Chuck E. Cheese's and I ate one whole pizza by myself!"

"Really?" Raven squinted at her joyful grey eyes and glanced at the girl's father. He just hunched a carefree shoulder and continued grinning like a possum at their interaction. "Wow, you're getting to be such a big girl."

Then, on a more serious note, the girl added, "Are you moving back with us?"

Raven once again looked at Speedy but this time for help. Once again, he hunched a now unknowing shoulder. "Um," Raven started, "I'm sorry, Honey, but your dad and I are just friends now. But whenever you want to see me, tell your daddy to call me, and you can come to my place and we can play with dolls, drink tea, and watch Alice in Wonderland all night."

Lian's face was suddenly bright and sunny again as she beamed. "Yay! I'd like that!"

"Okay, good," Raven smiled a small smile back and set her on the ground. The child wasted no time taking back off towards her room.

"She still loves you as you can see," Speedy replicated her grin.

"Yeah, I miss the little tater tot."

"Hey," he called suddenly, "I think Saturdays are visitation day at the prison. You should go see Robin after you leave here."

Raven eyed him funnily, but then shook her head in agreement. Might as well get all of the forgiving and apologies out in one day. "I think I will. Thank you so much, Roy. You'll always have a special place in my life, you know."

"Same here, Gem," he replied and pulled her into a short but loving embrace. "And you still look amazing in red."

"Got the beer, chips, and salsa!" A loud voice suddenly came from the front door. Turns out it was Kid Flash. He almost crapped bricks when he realized Raven was standing there "All we need now are the strip—Raven?"

Raven smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Wallace," she greeted in return.

Kid Flash dropped the six pack of beer and grocery bag he was holding and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Hehe, what are you doing here?"

Raven held up the thick book full of high school memories. "Just came to get my yearbook." Then, she gave an all-knowing smile to Speedy before brushing past a still in shock Wally out the door. "Oh, and I don't think Artemis would approve of strippers, but, hey, that's just me."

And with that, she was gone. She didn't know if she should be surprised that it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She also wasn't quite sure if she should even be happy about it, because yet and still, there was a huge boulder sitting on her chest from the Robin situation.

Despite Speedy's blessings, she still felt hesitant. Robin had made her the biggest fool in all of Steel City. After months of contemplating and going over everything in her head a million times, she realized it'd been obvious all along. For starters, the boy had said it himself, _"I'm the ward of Bruce Wayne. No one's going to suspect me."_ And no one did. Not to mention, that was the exact same reason he had made X a suspect.

Matter fact, almost every reason he had for X and Jason being the criminal could be said about him, too. He could've easily walked into one of those scarce stores that still sold Flakies and grabbed a bar or he could've easily stolen one from Bruce's stash when he first arrived back in the country. Additionally, he also had enough trust fund and prestige to either buy Xenothium or bribe someone for one of the suits. Plus, he claimed to have learned those breaking and entering techniques from Jason, but he could've easily googled them.

In fact, Raven should've known if he was willing to break into the museum and jewelry store to solve the crimes, that he was actually capable of committing the crimes. She had fallen right into his trap of naivety and trickery, and that just wasn't sitting right on her stomach. I mean wasn't it ironic that right after Speedy proposed to her, Red X ransacked the jewelry store he'd purchased the ring from? And after that, Robin proceeded to do her right there on the counter, almost as if he was trying to make his own mark with her there.

And the memories that stood out the most to her were that day she had followed him to his room and the night they picked Jason up from the precinct. He had claimed he just needed to straighten up a little bit, but when she ventured into the room without him knowing, the look across his face when he realized she was there was a mixture of anger and extreme fear. Like he really didn't want her to know what he was hiding. She had seen the same look on his face that day he was scorning the rebellious teenager for "stealing" the amethyst jewel. Jason had even said it was all the boy's fault. _Hmph_. At least now she knew why so much of Red X's stolen goods were somehow dealing with amethysts.

But still…like Speedy said: she was in love with him. It was crazy and even a little psychotic and obsessive, but he had done it because he needed her that badly. He was willing to become a bad boy just to prove how much of a good choice he was. Plus, he wasn't the only one who had made mistakes. Granted his were much worse, but nevertheless, she refused to let him succumb to his regrets.

##############################################################################

"All visitors remember: keep your nametags visible at all times and no touching the inmates," moments later a guard inside the visiting area of the men's prison instructed. In just a few seconds, the jailbirds would be released into the room and Raven would come face to face with Robin for the first time in months.

The nervous woman bit her lip as she watched prisoners flock into the room in a single file line. It seemed like fifty men of all different shapes and sizes had walked in before she noticed a sluggish, rugged Robin dragging at the end of the line. His beautiful, cerulean blue eyes were clean and bright, but under them were severe bags that showed his exhaustion. He had grown a five o'clock shadow beard and let the length of his thick, jet black hair touch his shoulders which added to the darker persona he had adopted over the last few months. His face showed no irritation or blemishes aside from a long, red, jagged scar going across his left cheek. The beige shade of his prison jumpsuit made his skin appear almost as pale as hers in the dim, prison light.

Raven sighed as she noticed all those things about him. Obviously prison wasn't going very well for the boy. When he finally noticed her sitting in the furthest corner she could secure, his fatigued eyes lit up with joy and amazement. He rushed over as fast as he could in his cuffs and wasted no time plopping in his seat, making Raven roll her eyes.

For a minute, all he did was stare at the striking, almost angelic-like girl in front of him. He wasn't the only one who looked different. Her hair had grown a little past her shoulders as well. It wasn't too long or too short but just right for her life at the moment, and she had even decided to use her curling iron and rollers to create a retro curly do the night before. After staying inside almost every day for two months and binge watching makeup gurus on YouTube, she began playing and experiencing with makeup more. The bold, cat liner, flawless complexion, and deep, red, matte lipstick she was sporting gave her already pretty face an extra timeless, classy look. The most noticeable thing though was the natural glow she seemed to have about her. Like she was finally at peace.

Raven couldn't blame him for staring because it was all she could do as well. She knew her first time seeing him after his confession would be difficult, but she didn't realize she'd feel this emotional. So many feelings rushed through her body the moment she picked up on his scent and looked into his fearful but hopeful, blue eyes. Honestly, she was beyond speechless. She had no idea where to start. Yet she did know Speedy was right. She had no choice but to forgive him, because she didn't want to live her life without him and she couldn't stay angry forever.

Robin coughed nervously and stammered, "Ra-Raven. I can't believe you actually came to see me."

Raven found her signature sarcasm brewing up inside her as she mocked, "I can't believe either."

Robin frowned and cleared his throat. "I, uh, I write you every week and call every chance I get, but you never answer or write back."

Raven shook her head up and down with squinted eyes "I'm fully aware of that, Robin."

Robin glanced down at the table separating them and then back up into her seemingly blank eyes, "May I ask why?"

"Why what?" she spat, much to her surprise. She wasn't really trying to be mean or show that she was upset, but it was unavoidable. Memories of that evening in the hospital just kept fondling with her heart and making her wonder why she didn't loathe him.

Robin looked down towards the hard surface of the table again and mumbled, "Why didn't you reply?"

Raven felt her face heating up at his foolishness. "Do you realize how badly you hurt me, Robin?" she forced and tried to swallow the deadliness in her voice. "I couldn't go outside for months. I was already ashamed that everybody would find out I cheated on Speedy, but it was even more embarrassing for everyone to know that the man I betrayed him with betrayed me as well."

"Raven—" he called.

But was interrupted by her grunt, "Ugh, I feel so stupid." Her fists hit the table hard, causing the watching guards to eye the couple.

"Raven, I—"

"I want to hate you so bad," she hissed softly as she clenched and unclenched her fists, trying her hardest not to break out in self-pitiful tears.

The pang that hit Robin's heart from her admission caused him to let out a deep sigh. He didn't know if there was any way he could fix this but he was going to try his best.

"Raven, I," he started desperately but paused out of nervousness, "I don't think there's anything I can say that'll be worthy of the apology you deserve…But I want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you. I never had one malicious thought throughout the whole ordeal. I just wanted us to be together…"

"But did you really have to go to that extreme," Raven deadpanned and began tapping her slender fingers furiously on the surface between them.

Robin thought long and hard about what he wanted to say next. He didn't want her to think he was some sort of sociopath or something similar but it might help her understand where he was coming from. "Being basically all alone for three years in London really did something to my mind…made it darker. More sinister even and coming here to see you still in the arms of another man made me…snap. I lost all inhibitions and didn't care how or why but I was going to at least rebuild my friendship with you. I wanted to be a part of your life again and I would come up with any way to do it as long as it didn't involve physically hurting someone."

"I had already been thinking of ways to get Bruce to have faith in my detective career," he continued. "And that night I showed up at your door unannounced, the idea just hit me. I was going to be the criminal and frame someone else. I originally didn't plan on framing Jason…but after a while he just seemed like a better suspect than Sinclair."

"By the way, Sinclair was my coworker at the time," Raven said nonchalantly. Robin's eyes grew in surprise. "But I just had a sinking feeling that he wasn't a criminal. Annoying and arrogant maybe, but not a criminal. In fact, he's been my biggest supporter since everything happened. I was even living with him for a time."

Robin swallowed the sudden hint of pain in his throat. "You-you lived with another man?"

Raven cut her eyes at his puppy dog face. "We're just friends. I had to blast my T.V. some nights just so I wouldn't hear the loud moans of other women."

Robin adjusted in the chair and looked up into the face of the obviously upset woman. "Good to know," he whispered. Then, made sure the guards weren't looking before he touched the tips of his fingers to her shaky ones. Her head shot up, making her eyes lock with his. Something fluttered in her heart that she could describe as nothing other than true love and adoration.

"Raven," he began again, "you've seen me at my brightest and now you've definitely seen me at my darkest. I know at times I act as if I know everything, even though I truly don't. But one thing I am sure of is how much I truly love and care for you. The last three and one third years of my life have by far been the hardest since my parents' deaths because I'm lost without you. You're my best friend. My soulmate. My…my everything…"

"No touching," an officer commanded out of nowhere causing them to quickly separate.

Raven smiled a timid smile at the ground and said, "You know Speedy convinced me to visit you?"

Robin raised a shocked eyebrow, "Really? Should I be scared?"

Raven nodded softly, "Yeah and no, he thinks I should forgive you." Robin gulped once again, but this time loud enough for her to hear. "And I agree…"

Robin only blinked, not really knowing what to say. He was terrified of messing this up yet again. So, Raven continued, "Robin, I love you, okay? I always have, I always will. You hurt me to the core, but now I've come to terms with it. And it's not like I'm a saint either. I understand why you did what you did. I think it was batshit crazy, but I understand nonetheless."

The boy couldn't help but chuckle at her terminology, especially since it was true. She herself smirked and continued, "So, even though most of our friends are going to be mad at me for saying this: I forgive you, Richard John Grayson. If Speedy can forgive us both, then I definitely can forgive you, too."

Raven gasped to herself when she noticed a single tear rolling down Robin's scarred cheek. Despite his circumstances, she could see the pure happiness in his expressions. It was almost as if forgiveness was the greatest gift she could ever give him and he truly appreciated it.

Suddenly, he laughed as more tears fell. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear those words coming so freely from your mouth. Thank you so much, Raven. Maybe now my time here won't be as punishing."

"Yeah, maybe so," Raven agreed softy. But then her face lit up with a devious smirk. "Even though, you're not really serving all the time you deserve. Spoiled, rich kid."

Robin smirked a boyish leer back and gazed into the suffocating pools of violet in her eyes, "You should be happy. The longer I'm in here, the longer I'm away from you."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled sarcastically. "How'd you get that scar?"

"Yard fight," he replied with a hunch of his shoulders.

"Surprised you don't have more scars."

"Well," he began and looked away, ashamed, "the winner tends to have less bruising."

Raven's eyes grew large. "You won?"

"Yeah," he answered matter-of-factly. "You have to be tough in here or they'll break you down. You have to show them just how dangerous you are. All those Kung Fu and fighting lessons in high school really paid off."

"Wow, the love of my life is some prison thug," Raven deadpanned with the roll of her eyes.

"I know it's bad. But it's called survival in here, Raven," he breathed, then facepalmed himself. "God, now I'll never get a job as a police officer, and I'll definitely never be a detective."

"Why not?" Raven asked out of ignorance.

Robin grimaced and uttered, "Not with my rap sheet. I'm on the other side of the law now."

Raven frowned in return. She knew it was his fault, but she also knew becoming a detective was one of his biggest goals in life. "I'm sorry your dreams are ruined, Robin. But—"

"But at least I have you," he said with a small smile and another soft touch of her hand.

Raven ignored his fluffiness and continued to ponder ways he could somehow live out his dreams. "Hey, you can still solve crimes though."

"How?" he raised an eyebrow. With all the time he had, he'd thought of every possibility, but there was just no way around it.

"With me," she beamed, "just like we did with Red X, except this time we won't break into any buildings. Everything has to be legal, but that'll just make it more challenging and more fun."

"I like the sound of that," Robin expressed gleefully. He loved how much she cared about his happiness. He cared just as much about hers.

"Maybe we could even get Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, and the others to help us, too. It could be like this game for us all and we can be on teams."

"See who wins first," he rushed excitedly. "And we can call ourselves the Titans like our high school mascot."

Raven snickered quietly at his enthusiasm, "Yeah, maybe so, Boy Blunder."

"Good idea, Raven. Really."

"Thank you," she smiled in content, placing her chin in her hand so she could stare at him more comfortably.

Robin glanced around the room and noticed the time on the clock. He exhaled a sad breath. There was no telling when she'd visit him next, but he was definitely grateful for the time they'd just shared.

"Well, visitation's almost over, but there's one last thing I have to ask."

Raven narrowed her eyebrows. What else could he possibly want to know. "What is it?"

"You seem to have this natural glow about you," he began, then let a sly smirk grace his rugged but handsome face. "You wouldn't happen to be pregnant, would you?"

Raven almost choked on her own breath and saliva. She coughed and cleared her throat before replying, "What? No. Of course not."

"You sure?" he asked, a little playful sadness on his tongue.

"I'm very sure," she rushed, twirling a strand of her hair uneasily, "I took ten tests over the course of two months because I was so scared that I was knocked up with your baby, but they all said negative. I even went to the doctor once, because I didn't trust the home pregnancy tests."

Robin nodded his head to show that he believed her. "Well, in that case, you might want to get your fertility checked."

Raven glared at his remark. "Watch it, Boy Blunder," she commanded.

Then, for the umpteenth time that day, a mischievous smirk found its way to Robin's soft, thin lips. "You know what that means, right?"

"What?" Raven asked cautiously. Whatever he was about to say couldn't be something she wanted to hear.

"We'll just have to try again when I get out."

 **##############################################################################**

 **Post-A/N: I hope that ending was good enough lol. The thing I lied about is the fact that Raven would end up alone. In my head, I imagine that her and Robin wouldn't just jump into a relationship but gradually rebuild the one they already have. I'm actually working on a horror-esque story for Halloween called** _ **Slasher**_ **that I'll probably upload tomorrow or Friday. I don't know if anyone likes those type of stories, but I was watching Scream the other day and had a few ideas haha. It won't be pure fluff, , lol but there won't be any drama between Raven and Robin. And it's mostly going to be RobRae, no triangles this time. However, I wouldn't mind writing a pure fluff. I just have to brew up some ideas or even if you guys have any suggestions, that's cool too. Once again, thanks to everyone for reading and putting up with all my long author's notes and all of the lovely, helpful reviews y'all left every chapter. They really encouraged me to continue and put smiles on my face. Thank you! Xoxo :)**

 _ **Replies to Reviews**_

 _ **Mee**_ _: I know right. That's probably the reaction I would've had as well lol. Thank you so much for being a loyal reader. I always looked forward to hearing your thoughts. I hope you were at least satisfied with the end :)_

 _: I read your reviews so many times lol. They were part of the reason I decided not to make everyone miserable. Every story doesn't have to have a happy ending, but they also don't have to be totally depressing. I figured you would've at least had some clue that Robin was Red X, so I'm not shocked you were right. Oh, btw, the click Raven heard was supposed to be him pulling the trigger, but I probably described it horribly haha. And CyJinx are cute and sweet, so I thought I'd add them. It'd be unrealistic to have all the couples from high school still together. I actually surprisingly love Go, even though it took me three years to even watch it. And it's definitely a satire lol. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me. I'm truly appreciative. And I adore your reviews or "dissertations". They helped me make a lot of decisions :)_

 _ **Argent82**_ _: First off, it's so funny how you reviewed right before I uploaded lol. I'm glad you were still rooting for them! Hope you're pleased! Thank you for all your reviews :)_


End file.
